


My Missing Piece

by TheMadQueenMogar (orphan_account)



Series: Pieces to a Broke Puzzle (A Mavin Series) [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Depression, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mavin, achivement hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 75,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-COMPLETED-</p><p>Michael moved from New Jersey to Austin, Texas after landing a job with a gaming company called Rooster Teeth. He starts to fall in love with his coworker, but tries to hide his feelings. </p><p>(Written in Michael's point of view)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm In Love With My Boi

I woke up and stretched before checking the time on my phone. It was 8:30am. I had work today, but I was dreading it. I'd been living in Austin for a few years now and I settled into an apartment downtown. I moved from New Jersey due to a job offer down here. The job wasn't that bad, it was a step up from being an electrician at least. I rolled out of bed and ruffled my curly auburn hair. I lingered into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, staying in a few extra minutes to just let my thoughts take over. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my bedroom. I pulled out whatever jeans and a t-shirt I got my hands on.

I walked into the Achievement Hunter office and was greeted by Gavin. He had a dorky smile plastered across his face as he ran up to hug me. _God he was so damn cute._ I wrapped my arms around his neck, but quickly let go when I heard the mocking from Geoff. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down at my desk. Go figure that Gavin's desk was next to mine. I leaned back in my chair and heard Geoff mumble that he needed to head out for a few hours. I waved at him and loaded my computer. Spinning around in my chair and looking around the room. Gavin and I were the only ones in the office at the moment. The thought made my urge to want to kiss Gavin skyrocketed.

Gavin swiveled around in his chair. "We have to film Play Pals today, boi." I turned towards him, "What game are we playing?" He smiled that cute smile of his, "'Who's your Daddy?'" I nodded as we both went to pull the game up on our computers. I loaded up my camera and we began to play. It was actually pretty entertaining and we finished after a few rounds. I leaned back in my chair again and looked at Gavin. I couldn't help but do it now and again. _He was so cute with his big nose and his British accent._ I didn't realize he caught he starring before I heard him speak up. "Like what you see Micoo." I felt my face get red and I turned away, "Shut the hell up, Gavin." I heard him chuckle and I crossed my arms. I wish I could just lean over and kiss him.

He was my best friend and that was it. He probably didn't like me back, hell he probably isn't even into guys. I wouldn't like me either. When Lindsay and I broke it off, I was a mess. I was drunk most of the time and picked up the habit of cutting. I really did care about her and I was going to propose to her, but I never got the chance. I kept the ring in my room and ever time I see it I just feel like doing something stupid. Gavin usually stops me before I do it, though. He's just perfect like that.

The rest of the Achievement Hunters piled in and we all started up on the videos we were filming today. We finished the last video and everyone started to pack up to go home. I didn't have anything I needed to edit today, so I started to pack up too. Gavin stood up beside me, "Want to grab some bevs, boi?" I stuffed my phone in my back pocket and stood up, "Why not, it's Friday." Gavin followed me to my car and got into the passenger's seat. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine. I pulled onto the road and drove to the nearest bar. "I think the fans are going to love the video we did, Micoo!" Gavin chuckled as I put the car in park. "It was pretty damn fun," I said, smiling.

Gavin and I got out of the car and I locked it. We made out way to the bar and sat down. We ordered our drinks and started downing them. After about three drinks I started thinking too much. I thought about Lindsay, who had called it off with me after she found out I liked Gavin. I thought about the slightest possibility that Gavin actually liked me back. I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Gavin mumble something. "What was that, Gav?" I asked, setting my glass down. Gavin looked down at his glass. "I like you, Micoo." I started to blush. _He's drunk, Michael. He probably doesn't even know what he's talking about_ I thought to myself. "Gavin don't joke around." The bartender walked over to us and I slipped him the money for the drinks. Gavin took another sip of his drink and looked over at me, "I really like you, Micoo." I felt my face getting even redder. "Let's head back to my place and get you to bed." I said to Gavin, walking him towards my car.

Gavin stopped me once I had him near the passenger's door. He had his hands tucked in the pockets of his kaki pants. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a look saying 'Get in the car before I shove your ass in it.' Before I knew it, Gavin had his lips pressed against mine. My eyes widen, but soon shut and I gave into the kiss. His lips were soft and plush. Kissing him felt right, but I couldn't take advantage of him like this. I  pulled away, my face bright red. "Get in the car, dumbass." I demanded and rushed over to the driver's seat. _Why is love always so complicated?_ I drove towards my apartment and turned on the radio. Gavin had fallen asleep with his head resting on the window. I pulled my car into the parking lot closet to my apartment and pulled the key out of the ignition.

Gavin was still asleep and probably wasn't waking up anytime soon. I got of the car and made my way to his side, carefully opening his door and unbuckling him. I threw his arm around my shoulder and he blinked open his eyes. I shut the car door with my foot and locked the car. I was half dragging Gavin towards my apartment. It took about ten minutes to get him up the stairs and five minutes to get him onto the couch. I tossed my keys on the kitchen counter and went to grab a blanket. I took one out of the closet and unfolded it, tossing it over Gavin's body. I poured a cup of water and sat it on the end table for him to drink when he woke up. I changed into some sleep pants and an old t-shirt. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. I put my phone on charge and turned off the lights.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of something hitting the tile on the kitchen floor. I reached over to the small wood dresser beside my bed and grabbed my glasses, putting them on. I ruffled my hair and slid out if bed, tiredly walking into the kitchen. Gavin had dropped one of my plastic cups and was cleaning up water. I assumed he didn't notice I was awake as he jumped when he heard me laugh. "Micoo, you pleb! You just about made me jump out of my skin!" Gavin breathed out, leaning against the counter with his hand on his chest. I smiled and walked over to the coffee maker. _Was now a good time to ask him about last night?_ I questioned myself. I poured some coffee grounds into the coffee maker and added some hot water. "So Gavin," I began, trying to act casual while leaning on the counter. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Gavin shook his head, "All I remember was going to the bar with you. I do faintly remember you trying to haul my arse into your apartment though." He chuckled. I sighed, half in relief, half in disappointment.

The coffee maker beeped and I grabbed a mug, pouring the coffee into it. I asked Gavin if he wanted any, but he declined the offer. "Was there something that happened last night that I should remember, boi?" Gavin asked, tilting his head a bit to the side. _He looks so damn cute when he does that._ I couldn't tell whether or not I should tell him. Now probably wasn't a good time anyways. "Nope. Nothing at all." I said, running my hands through my hair and taking a sip of the warm coffee. Gavin took out his phone and checked the time. "We should probably start getting ready for work, Micoo." I shrugged, I didn't feel like going today, but if Gavin felt up to it then I guess I would. "We could call in sick." I suggested, taking another sip of coffee. Gavin looked confused, "But we aren't sick." I rolled eyes, "Do you really feel like going today? You were pretty damn drunk last night, Gav." He sighed in defeat, "Mind if I stay here then?" I shook my head, not realizing that Gavin would be staying probably until the next morning.

I finished my coffee, rinsed it out, and put it in the dishwasher. I let Gavin use my shower since the guest shower wasn't working. "Micoo! Can you lend me a pair of clothes?" I heard Gavin yell. "Yeah, I'll bring them in in a second." I replied. I walked into my bedroom and rummaged through my drawers. I picked out a pair of blue jean shorts that were a bit big on me and one of my larger black t-shirts. I carried them in my left arm and used my right hand to knock on the bathroom door. Gavin opened it, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. I starred at his bare chest and started to blush. Gavin must have noticed because he chuckled at me. I handed him the clothes and immediately turned around and walked into the living room. _Way to make a fool out of yourself, Michael._

I've seen Gavin shirtless before, usually when we went swimming or something, but right now it felt like all those times never happened. Gavin walked into the living room, fully clothed, using a towel to dry his dirty blonde hair. I kept my eyes glued to the television, not actually paying attention to the show. Gavin and I would always mess around and, of course, had a "bromance" the fans adored. Ray teased us every time we hugged by yelling "Team Mavin!" or telling us to get a room. Gavin would laugh and hold my hand sometimes, but I couldn't tell if it was out of friendship or not. _God, he was so confusing._ I got pulled out of my thoughts when Gavin basically jumped onto the couch beside me. "What're we watching, boi?" I shrugged and leaned back, resting my head on the couch. Gavin leaned his head on my shoulder, which made me blush.

"Gavin?" I tapped his shoulder. We had fallen asleep on the couch, his head was still resting on my shoulder. He mumbled something and I sighed. "Come on, boi. We gotta get up." Gavin groaned and positioned himself to where he wasn't laying on me anymore. I let out a breath, already missing his touch. I went to get up and go make grilled cheese for the two of us. I got out a pan, the bread, and cheese. I started to make the grilled cheeses. Gavin stirred on the couch, before getting up and walking beside me. "Micoo, I have to tell you something." I smiled, trying to reassure him because he seemed nervous. "What's up, Gavvy?" He started to fiddle with his thumbs and wouldn't look me in the eye. I started to flip the grilled cheese, waiting for him to speak. "I remember something else from last night." I felt a lump form in my throat. _What is he going to say about what happened last night? Is he going to be mad? I didn't kiss him first though. He can't be mad. Right?_


	2. The Past Comes Back

Every thought was going through my head. _Is he going to end our friendship or are we going to just ignore what happened?_ Gavin probably saw how nervous I was because he placed his hand on my shoulder. I calmed down at his touch, but it didn't stop all of my nerves. I looked up at Gavin who didn't seem as nervous as he was. "I don't think we should let it get in the way of our friendship, Micoo. I was a stupid thing I did while I was drunk." I sighed in relief and put the grilled cheese on plates. I handed a plate to Gavin and took mine to the couch. Gavin followed and sat down on the other side of the couch. We ate in silence until both of us met at the kitchen sink to clean off out plates. "I'll get Geoff to come pick me up so you don't have to." I looked over at him, "I can drive you home." Gavin smiled. "Don't worry." I stuck the plates into the dishwasher and leaned back on the counter. Gavin was in the other room calling Geoff.

It's been an hour since Geoff picked up Gavin and I've been at the same spot all day. I shook off the weekend events and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I knew I was going to get drunk so I didn't see a point in driving. I threw on a beanie and pushed myself out the door. I jogged down the stairs and down the sidewalk. The bar was just down the street from my apartment so it wasn't a long walk. I sat down at a barstool away from the crowd. I took down drink after drink before my thoughts melted. I was acting like a child, Gavin wanted to be friends and that hurt. I chugged down another glass and went to order another. The bartender shot me a look and shook his head. I threw down money to pay and took out my phone. The screen was blurry so I tried my best to call someone to come get me. I held the phone up to my ear and heard a familiar voice pick up.

"Michael?" Lindsay said, worriedly into the phone. I chuckled. Of course it would be Lindsay. "Why is it so loud? Where are you?" She questioned. "You wouldn't care." I slurred my words. "Are you drunk? I'm coming to get you." I hung up and stuffed my phone in my back pocket. Lindsay and I stayed friends after the break up, acting like nothing changed. I looked up and the world was spinning. I didn't care though. I wasn't thinking about Gavin, which was good. I heard the doors to the bar open, but didn't look at them. I felt my body being lifted off the chair. I placed my feet on the ground. I saw Lindsay wrap an arm around me and walked me to the door. I didn't say a word, I didn't even feel like I was in my own body. Lindsay pushed me into the passenger's side of her car and buckled my seatbelt for me. She closed the door and got into the driver's seat, buckling her seatbelt, and starting the car. My thoughts came back, hitting me so hard. My eyes started to tear up, but I didn't let Lindsay see.

She didn't say anything and neither did I. I stared out the window. We passed by my apartment and kept driving. I looked over at her. "Where're we going?" I pushed out the words. Lindsay didn't look over at me while she spoke. "We're going to my house." I rolled my eyes and leaned back onto the seat. Lindsay pulled the car in front of her house and got out of the car. I pushed myself out, almost falling down. She came over and helped me into the house, sitting me on the couch. She grabbed a bottle of water and handed to me before sitting next to me. I thought back to the events from Friday to the conversation earlier. I kept repeating what Gavin said, but my mind flipped it. I started to tear up, but I didn't stop it this time. I never cried in front of people, but I just couldn't stop myself this time. Lindsay pulled me into a hug and I cried onto her shoulder. She rubbed my back until I calmed down. When I did calm down, I sat back up and rubbed at my eyes. "Was it Gavin?" Lindsay asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded, feeling like a child again. "Tell me what happened."

I started from Friday after work to right up to when I went to the bar earlier. She nodded, keeping a hand on my shoulder the whole time. When I heard the events out loud, I thought of how stupid the whole thing was. I was a fool to think that kiss meant anything, but aren't sober thoughts drunk actions? I shouldn't have let Gavin drink that much, let alone go out with him that night. I was all my fault that I'm hear on this couch right now. Lindsay rubbed my back again before grabbing a blanket for me. It was around midnight now. She tossed me the blanket, turned off the lights, and made her way to her bedroom. I curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over me. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

I woke up to Lindsay tossing me a pair of clean blue jeans and my rage quit shirt. She must've kept them after the break up, but never got to give them back. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before mumbling a 'Thanks' and going to take a shower. I had a headache, but I pushed it away for now. I cleaned off my body and washed my hair. I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I tossed on the clothes and walked out to the kitchen. Lindsay handed me a bagel and told me to hurry up. I finished the bagel and she handed me a cup of water and two pills. I downed the pills and the water. "Come on, I'm taking you to work." I didn't want to go, but I guess had to. Lindsay dragged me out to her car and started to drive to the office. She tried to lighten the mood with a couple of jokes and stories of when she was a kid.

I walked into the office and sat down at my chair, not saying anything to anyone. Geoff announced that we had to film a Minecraft Let's Play. I loaded the game on my Xbox and waited for Geoff's instructions. I didn't act like my normal self during the video, but no one commented. Ryan ended up winning the tower. No one spoke to me until lunch when Geoff pulled me aside in the kitchen. "What's wrong, Michael?" I shook him off. "Nothing," I spit out and pushed away, jogging out the door. I could here Gavin asking Geoff where I was going before I ran out to parking lot. My house wasn't too far and I really didn't feel like going back into the office. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and kept my head down. I ran through my door and slammed it shut. _Why was I getting so worked up over Gavin?_

I sulked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I saw a silver blade laying on the counter. I picked up the habit when Lindsay broke it off. Part of me was saying "Don't do it. Gavin still cares about you," but that part of me was whispering. I pushed the blade onto my wrist pulling it down and watching the blood drip. It stung, but I got used to it after the second time. Then a third and I kept going until my wrist was covered. I heard a knock on the door and quickly bandaged my arm. I walked over to the door, keeping my left arm behind my back. I opened the door to see Gavin smiling. "What do you want?" I said, making it sound meaner than it should have been. Gavin lowered his smile, "Can't I come see my boi?" I sighed, stepping aside and letting him come inside. He hugged me and I hugged back, not realizing he saw my arm. "Wot's that, Micoo?"I quickly ripped my arm away from him. Gavin frowned.


	3. Let's Make It Official

I let Gavin into my apartment with a little hesitation. He probably walked all the way from work to my apartment. He sat down on the couch while I grabbed two beers, one for me and one for him. I probably shouldn't drink, but I needed one right now. I held out the can of beer towards Gavin. He reached out, but stopped to look at my arm. His hand was already holding the beer can so I ripped my arm away. "What did you do, Micoo?" Gavin asked, tilting his head. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to be held in his arms. _I'm sorry, Gavin. I'm a disappointment to you_ , I thought. I opened my can of beer, ignoring his question. Gavin looked at me with his beautiful blue-green eyes. _His eyes are so perfect._

"Micoo, why did you rush out of the office today?" Gavin moved a little closer on the couch to where I was standing. I shrugged, "Needed some fresh air." Gavin crossed his arms, "Tell me the truth, Micoo." _Here it comes._ I sighed, "I'm in love with you damnit!" I slammed my fist into the back of the couch, immediately regretting it after I saw Gavin jump. He looked up at me with wide eyes. I thought it was pretty damn obvious that I liked Gavin. I propped myself up on the back of the couch, looking down at my wrist. _I'm such a fucking idiot. Why did I say that?_ I heard Gavin sigh and stand up. I looked up at him.

Gavin mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked. Gavin looked at his feet and walked up beside me. I stood up straighter to face him. He looked at me. I noticed our height difference now. He was slightly taller than me. I looked down, not being able to stand the sadness in his eyes. Gavin's hand touched my chin and lifted my head to look at his. _He's not usually like this, but he isn't drunk._ He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine. I gave into the kiss. It felt wrong, so wrong, but I loved it. I could kiss him forever.

We broke the kiss and kept our forehead pressed together. My cheeks went warm with color. "I like you, Micoo." Gavin whispered. _Was he serious?_ There was a loud knock at the door. I stepped away from Gavin and walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal a very tired looking Geoff. "Uh, hey Geoff. What's up?" I asked, trying to keep casual. Gavin walked over. Geoff nodded towards Gavin, "Here to take Gavin back to his house." I looked at Gavin and then at Geoff. Gavin stepped outside beside Geoff. "By the way, I'm sorry for today. I was just a little stressed." I told Geoff, while putting on my best smile. Geoff shrugged, "It's not a problem. We'd better get going." I waved at the two as they walked off to their car and shut the door.

I went into my bedroom and saw the time beaming on my clock. It was around ten at night now. I shut the door and leaned against it, slowly letting myself fall to the floor. _What have I done?_ I thought, burying my head in my hands. I sat like that for half an hour before pushing myself into bed, not even changing. _I left Lindsay for Gavin, but he was so damn confusing sometimes._ My mind wouldn't calm down until I eventually forced myself to sleep.

I woke up around 6 and jumped into the shower. I threw on my Team Nice Dynamite shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black beanie. I didn't feel like putting in my contacts today so I pushed my glasses onto my face. I ate a quick breakfast and brushed my teeth before heading to work. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. I got out, locked it, and stuffed the keys in my pocket. The office was full when I sat down at my desk and we immediately started filming. A couple of Let's Plays, a Things To Do, and a bit of editing later, everyone was starting to pack up and head home. Geoff walked up to me and pulled me aside. "Can you take Gavin tonight? I gotta be somewhere in the morning and I won't be able to drive him." I nodded, "Yeah I'll take him." _Gavin had his own apartment, but wouldn't get a license. He would probably crash into shit if he started driving._ Geoff thanked me and took off. I could almost hear Gavin smile as I turned around. Everyone in the office was gone except for Gavin and I.

"Let's go boi." I said, waving Gavin towards my car. We got in and I started off towards my apartment. I didn't say anything until we got to my apartment, but Gavin sure did keep up his end of the conversation. He didn't stop talking until I ushered him towards the couch. "Gavin." I spoke up. He turned towards me and smiled. I continued talking, "What are we?" Gavin gave me a questioning look. "What're you on about, Micoo?" I motioned at the two of us, "Are we a thing?" Gavin looked surprised that I asked. I shrunk back into my seat. _You fucked up, Michael._ Gavin looked at me reasuringly, "If you want to be." I perked up at his answer, he saw and chuckled at me. "Gavin, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I managed to get out without fucking up. Gavin nodded and smiled bright. I kissed his big, stupid nose. I got up, went straight to my bathroom, and threw away two things. Gavin watched over my shoulder as I tossed the blade and Lindsay's engagement ring into the trash. Gavin was the one for me and I wasn't going to fuck it up like I did with Lindsay.


	4. I Love You

Gavin and I had just finished the movie we put on. It was two hours long and we almost fell asleep half way through. It was around midnight now. "Gav, let's go to bed." I said, looking over at Gavin only to find him asleep. I sighed, slipping my arms under him and pulling him close to my chest. I lifted up his body bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom. I maneuvered myself around the bed and carefully placed him on it. I pulled the covers over him before changing out of my day clothes and climbing under the covers. I wrapped my arm around his waist and cuddled into him, eventually falling asleep.

I blinked my eyes open and yawned. I patted the bed beside me and found that Gavin wasn't there. I groaned and pushed myself off the bed and into the shower. _He was probably just in the living room._ I made sure the water wasn't too hot and got in, wetting my messy hair. I winced when I felt the water soak through the gauze and onto my cuts. I shrugged off the terrible feeling, it eventually becoming numb, and continued to get clean. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist before quickly drying my hair.  I put in my contacts and took of the soaked gauze, tossing it in the trash. I trudged back in my bedroom and picked out a pair of jeans and a Super Mario Bros t-shirt. I put on the clothes and threw the towels into the hamper before walking into the kitchen.

Gavin was sitting on the couch eating a bagel. "Morning, love." He chirped when he saw me. I smiled. "Morning, Gav." "I made you a bagel, too. It's on the counter." I turned around and saw a bagel with cream cheese on a plate. I gladly took it and walked over to sit next to Gavin on the couch. I leaned over and kissed his cheek as a 'thank you' before diving into the bagel. Gavin chuckled and got up to throw his dirty plate in the dishwasher. I finished my bagel a few minutes later and put my plate into the dishwasher. Gavin ruffled his hair and looked down at my arm. I didn't notice what he was looking at until he grabbed it. "Micoo."  He looked me in the eye and looked sad. _Goddammit, Michael. Why did you forget to wrap it back up? You fucking idiot!_ I tried to pull my arm back, but he had a tight grip on my wrist.

Gavin pulled me along to the bathroom and rummaged through my cabinets until he found the first aid kit. I sank back onto the wall emotionless. Gavin pulled out the anti-bacteria liquid and poured it over the cuts. It stung, making me wince. Gavin placed a new piece of gauze on my wrist and wrapped it up. He put the first aid kit away and turned to me. I looked down at my feet. _Great shot at not fucking up this relationship, Michael._ Gavin lifted my head up and I tried to not look him in the eye. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, leaning back onto the counter. I looked up at him and I wanted to cry. _Why was I such a fucking child?_ Gavin intertwined my hand in his, squeezed it, and gave me a smile. He leaned down and lifted up my bangs and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." I muttered out. "Wot did you say, Micoo?" "Let's head to work before they think we're fucking or something." I pulled him along behind me to my car, our hands still together. I snatched my jacket and my keys off the hook before locking the door.

I was completely focused on driving- I lied I was mostly focused on driving, but more importantly what Gavin was thinking about me now. Did he see me as weak? Or perhaps even a crazy attention seeker? I shook the thoughts away and pulled into the parking lot of the office. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and was about to get out when Gavin placed his hand on my knee. I looked over at him. "Are we going to tell them about us?" He asked, looking worried. "They'll probably figure it out at some point, Gav." Gavin looked soothed when I said his name. It made me a smile. I pushed myself out of the car and locked it when Gavin got out. We both tried to act casual to not let our co-workers know what happened this morning. I had my jacket on, which was normal for me so it didn't catch any eyes, and Gavin was as sparkling as ever. No one really noticed as we went to sit at our desks. They all nodded in our directions as a greeting and continued on with their games. I pulled up a random game on my Xbox and tuned out everyone while trying to get all the achievements in the game. Gavin just went back and forth between his desk beside me and his new office.

I wasn't really myself during the videos and everyone seemed to notice. No one commented. Once we finished lunch and all of our filming, Gavin and I left to go to the Podcast set. About a week ago, Burnie asked us to be on the podcast later today. Before we got there, Gavin had me join him for a "pit-stop" to his office. He shut the door behind us. "Micoo are you okay?" _He pulled me aside for a fucking interview._ I didn't answer. He sighed, "You don't have to talk about it-" He motioned to my arm, "but at least tell me you're okay." I continued to keep quiet. I'd probably sound like a child if I told him why. "I love you, Micoo." He said, kissing my forehead. Gavin opened the door and I stepped out. He locked it behind us and we walked to the set. Gavin sat on the left side of the middle couch, I sat on the right side, Burnie sat in his chair near me, and Gus sat in his chair next to Gavin.

The podcast lasted until ten at night. I drove Gavin back to his house after we finished. When I got back home, I threw my keys on the counter and chucked my jacket across the room. I needed some way to vent. I was so damn stupid and I acted like a kid. Before I knew it, I felt my fist come into contact with the wall. The pain wasn't instant, but it felt good when it reached me. I punched the wall again and again. Finally feeling relaxed after a forth time. My wall was dented and my knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't care. I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, my left arm resting on my chest and my right arm hanging over the edge. I could feel my right hand pulsing and I focused on that. I could feel my eyes getting heavy now and I tried to keep them open. I took a long blink, making me extremely tired. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. A Sleepover Sounds Great

My eyes shot open and I almost fell off the couch when I was woken up by banging on my door. I got up and pushed myself towards it, ruffling my hair and adjusting my glasses. I opened the door and sighed. It was my landlord. "Mr. Jones, your last payment is two months overdue. I'm giving you a one week notice to get your shit together and get the hell out." I shook my head and tried the get the information right. _I missed one payment and this douche bag's trying to kick me out._ "I could just pay you now why the hell are you kicking me out?" My landlord glared at me, "I've also been getting complaints of loud noises coming from your apartment." "Motherfu-" "I need you out by Friday or I'm dragging your ass out myself." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face. _He's such an asshole and is taking insane measures._

I decided to shower and get ready for work. I put on my Team Nice Dynamite shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and my beanie. I didn't feel like putting in my contacts today so I just put on my glasses. I took a RedBull out of the fridge, grabbed my phone and my keys, and made my way to my car. I probably looked like shit, but I didn't care. I eventually pulled into the parking lot and took out my keys. I leaned back into my seat and sighed. _Where the fuck am I supposed to get a place to stay in less than four days?_ I got out of my car and trudged into the office. Everyone raised their eyebrows at me as I dropped myself into my chair. Gavin looked at me with a concerned expression which only grew when he noticed my hand. "Micoo, what's wrong?" "My fucking landlord is kicking me out." I placed my left hand over my right to try and hide it. I took a swig of my RedBull. Gavin looked like he had come up with the best idea ever known to man. "You can stay with me!" I looked at him and motioned for him to keep his voice down. _Now the guys will probably figure us out._

We filmed the videos we needed to get done and edited what needed to be edited. I was about to walk out of the office when Gavin grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and realized we were the only ones still here. "Want we the help you pack tomorrow? We can take the day off." I smiled.  "Sounds like a plan." Gavin's grip on my arm loosened and I turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing-" Gavin said. As I turned around to ask him what it was, his lips made contact with mine. I leaned into the kiss. It was amazing. I moved my hand to his cheek just before we broke away. "A sleepover sounds great, my boi." Gavin whispered with a smile. I ended up having to drive Gavin back to his house before going back to my own. I threw myself down onto my bed after changing into pajamas and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a newfound energy. I was just about to make myself breakfast when I got a text from Gavin. He said Geoff was dropping him off and he would be here at seven, an hour from now. I sent him back 'See you soon ;)'  before quickly getting ready. Gavin knocked on the door right after I got out of the shower. I quickly threw on a black tank top and rushed to open the door. I let Gavin in and shut the door behind him. I have him a hug that I wish would've lasted longer. He kissed my forehead. "Where do we start?" I shrugged, "I thought we could start with my bedroom and throw the rest of my shit in storage." Gavin nodded and we made our way to my bedroom. I had brought home a bunch of old boxes from around work last night so that saved us a couple of hours.

We finished packing my bedroom around noon and got to work on the kitchen. I didn't have much since I didn't cook as often. Lastly, I threw all of my video games and game consoles into a box. We had completely finished packing around three. "Wanna go out for brunch?" I asked. Gavin lifted his head from my shoulder. "How 'bout we grab something from Jersey Mike's and come back here?" "Sounds like a date." I smiled and I could see Gavin's face light up when he heard me say date. We both stood up and I grabbed my keys. I followed Gavin out the door and into my car, which was now packed with boxes. When we got into my car, I started it and pulled it onto the road, heading to the nearest Jersey Mike's.

We ordered our food and were on our way home around four. "After we're done we can go drop off some of this shit in the back." I suggested, pointing behind me with my thumb. Gavin nodded as we got out of the car and walked into my apartment. I tossed my keys on the counter and we dug into our food. I finished first and cleaned up the trash when Gavin was done. "Wanna drop it off now?" I raised an eyebrow as I asked. He nodded, "Let's go, boi!" We, once again, got into my car and drove off. I took the oh-so familiar route to Gavin's house and pulled into his driveway. We started grabbing boxes and putting them in his living room. After an hour, we had brought in the last box and were sitting on his couch. My arm was around his shoulders and he was resting his head on my shoulder.

It was already around eight by now and both of us were getting tired. I was about to get up to drive back to my 'apartment,' but Gavin let out a whine. "Stay here tonight, Micoo." I smiled at his childish ways, "Let's at least sleep in the bed." Gavin stuck his hand out and I intertwined our fingers together. He led me into his bedroom and fell down on the bed, only getting up to change into sleep pants. I changed into my sleep pants and slid in beside him. I pulled the blankets over us and wrapped my arm around his waist. I could feel Gavin's breathing slow and I knew he was asleep. Planting a kiss on his cheek, I shut my eyes and went to sleep myself.


	6. Be My Valentine

Gavin and I both woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it." I said sleepily, kissing Gavin's forehead. He nodded and rolled over, pulling the blankets up to his neck. I pushed myself out of the bed and towards the front door. I opened it to see Geoff standing outside. "Oh hey Michael. What are you doing here?" He asked as I let him in. "Long story." I replied, turning my head when I heard Gavin walk up. He must've not seen Geoff as he kissed my cheek and walked into the kitchen. My face went red and my gaze went straight back to Geoff. "So that was fucking adorable." He giggled. Gavin just realized Geoff was here and just about whipped his head around towards us. "I uh-" I stuttered out before Geoff interrupted me. "I knew you dicks were a thing." I sighed in relief. _Well there goes having to tell Geoff. At least he's cool with it._ Geoff started to turn to leave, since all he came here for was to pick up Gavin and now I could clearly do it. "Wait, what's with all the boxes?" Geoff turned back to me. "I got kicked out of my apartment and so I'm kinda moving in." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Geoff's eyes narrowed on my arm and I pulled it behind me. "What's with the gauze?" I looked at the floor. Gavin walked over, "Well Geoff. You'd better get going. You have that meeting today." Geoff looked weirded out by what he had just witnessed, but left and got in his car. I looked up at Gavin, who kissed my forehead and sat me down on the couch. I noticed for the first time that Gavin didn't own much. _I should bring in more of my shit._ He handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and sat down beside me with his own plate. We both dug in without a word. "Oh, Micoo guess what today is!" Gavin asked as he put our plates in the kitchen sink. I shrugged, "Another work day?" Gavin shook his head, "It's Valentine's Day, you silly sausage!" I looked at him as I pulled on a beanie. "So does that mean I get to take you on a date?" I smirked. Gavin smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

Gavin and I walked into the office, hand in hand. No one thought twice about us dating. Everyone was cool with it, seeing as they were used to us acting like a couple all the time. We filmed a couple of Let's Plays and Gavin and I did a Valentine's Day themed Play Pals. Geoff let everyone go home early since he had plans to go out with Griffon. Jack went home to his wife as did Ryan to his. Gavin and I were the last to leave. When we were driving home from my old apartment, after taking the last of the boxes and telling y landlord I was all moved out, I realized Gavin and I didn't make any plans. "Do you want to go out somewhere?" I asked, keeping myself focused on the road. "As long as I'm with my boi, I don't care what we do." I smiled and pulled the car into Gavin's-well now our- driveway. "How about you go take a shower and I'll make us dinner?" I suggested as we both walked towards the front door, carrying all the boxes.

Gavin nodded eagerly and sat down the boxes and went into the bathroom. I sat down the boxes I was carrying and started to decide what to make. _Shit. I don't know how to cook._ _Hope Gav's okay with pizza._ I picked up my phone and dialed the closet pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Once I sat my phone down, I heard the water turn on. I set out two cups and two plates on the small dining room table. I heard a knock at the door and rushed to answer it. I paid the delivery guy and retrieved the pizza, tipping him extra for delivering on Valentine's Day. I put the pizza box on the counter and put two slices on each of the plates. I quickly searched for a candle, placed it in the center, and lit it. Perfect timing because Gavin walked up to me with his beautiful blue-green eyes shimmering in the candle light.

We both sat down and I smiled at him, taking in his features. His dirty blonde hair was scraggly looking and wet, his eyes were focused on mine, and his chin stumble suited him so well. "Hope pizza's romantic enough." I chuckled. Gavin chuckled back, "Pizza's bloody terrific!" We both dug into our slices and ended up finishing the box. I cleaned up the mess while Gavin was sitting on the couch browsing Netflix for a movie. By the time I sat down next to him, he picked one neither of us had heard of before, but said it looked cool. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he leaned on mine. _This is better than the Valentine's Linds and I had._

I kept myself focused on Gavin, watching him as his face changed expressions during some scenes. He must've noticed me staring at him because he turned to look at me. "Wot?" I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing." Gavin pouted, "Tell me." I shook my head, "Nope." Gavin pressed his lips together, "Pleaseee." I shook my head again. "I'm going to get it out of you some way, Micoo." I felt his lips press against mine and shut my eyes, putting my hands on his cheeks. The kiss deepened as he pulled me onto his lap. We shared a few more passionate kisses until we ran out of breath. Our foreheads were pressed together, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck. "I'm glad you're my Valentine." I whispered.


	7. Don't Let Me Go

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off. I reached over and turned it off, grabbing my glasses and putting them on. I looked to my right to see Gavin sound asleep. I smiled and decided to let him sleep in a bit. I pushed myself out of the bed and quietly grabbed clothes. I jumped in the shower and did my morning routine. After I was done, I walked into the kitchen and made Gavin and I some scrambled eggs and bacon. I put the food on plates when it was done cooking. I walked back into the bedroom and I was surprised that Gavin wasn't awake yet. I smirked and bent down to kiss his nose. When that didn't wake him, I pressed my lips against his. My smirk grew when I felt him deepen the kiss. We both pulled away after a few minutes and I stood up. "Morning sleeping beauty. I made breakfast." I said as I kissed his big nose again.

Gavin and I walked into the dining room, hand in hand, and sat down at the table. We both dug into our food  and talked about yesterday. When we finished eating, I washed off the plates and stuck them in the dishwasher. Gavin went into the bathroom to get ready and I put on my shoes. I walked into the bedroom and tried to fix up my hair. I was greeted with a pair of arms being wrapped around my waist and a chin resting itself on my shoulder. I smiled and turned myself around in his arms. Gavin had a big smile on his face as he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We lost track of time as I ended up pushing Gavin against the wall and kissed him passionately. My phone went off and we both groaned. I pulled away and picked it up off of the dresser. Geoff had texted me telling me I better get to work. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and looked back at Gavin. "We gotta go to work or Geoff's gonna have our heads." I rolled my eyes and Gavin gave me a playful frown as followed me out to my car.

~

"Oh shit! Geoff, look out!" I screamed into the microphone. We were playing Grand Theft Auto V for a Let's Play. Geoff and I were teamed up against Gavin and Ryan. Ryan somehow got his hands on a grenade and was now throwing it at Geoff. "OH FUCK!" Geoff screamed as his character flew into the air and the word "wasted" came up on his screen. Gavin and Ryan started laughing manically while I open-fired on them. I ended up killing Gavin right before Ryan pulled out a shotgun on me. "Rye-bread, DON-" Ryan hit the right trigger on the controller and my character fell to the ground. We all started laughing and yelled "Let's Stop!" into our microphones. "Don't we have a Versus to film too?" Ryan peeked his head above his monitors to ask Geoff, who had his hand on the door. Geoff turned to look at him and then at the board on the back wall. "Oh dicks, I forgot about that." I turned towards Geoff with a "puppy-dog" look, "Lunch first?" Geoff chuckled and nodded. "How about we have an Achievement Hunter lunch on me?" The office cheered as we all followed Geoff out to our cars.

Ryan, Jack, Lindsay, and some new employee rode with Geoff. Gavin, Joel, Adam, Barbara, and I all took my car. We all met up at some fancy restaurant nearby. I parked my car next to Geoff's and everyone got out. I walked towards the back of my car and Gavin placed his hand in mine. I smiled and we all started walking to the restaurant's entrance. The lady at the front door asked us how many we had. Geoff looked behind him at all of us and started counting, "Ten." The lady looked tired as she grabbed ten menus and led us to one of the bigger tables in the back.

We all ordered our drinks and started up a conversation. Gavin started talking to the new employee. He introduced her to everyone she didn't know at the table. She smiled and waved at everyone. I had to admit, she was pretty. She had purplish colored hair and wore purple glasses. I think her name was Meg. I could feel my depression coming back and I tried to shove it away. Gavin started to say something to me, but I didn't hear him. I just nodded and excused myself the the restroom. I pushed my chair back and walked towards the abandoned hallway and into the men's room. I ignored all the odd looks that I could feel I was getting.

When I pushed open the door, I immediately walked over to the sink. I turned on the faucet and let the water get cold. I leaned my head down and placed my glasses on the counter. I stuck my hands under the running water and splashed it on my face. After a few times of doing that, I grabbed a towel and dried off my face and stuck my glasses back on. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit and my hair was a curly mess. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Gavin left me for that Meg chick. _You're jealous._ No I'm not. _Yes you are. That's why you're in here._ Shut the hell up, I am not jealous. I ran my hand through my hair and walked back out of the bathroom and towards the table. Gavin had his chair moved closer to Meg's and he had his arm rested on her shoulder and was looking at something on her phone.

I could feel my depression worsen. Every bone in my body ached now. I wasn't mad at Gavin, I wasn't jealous. I was just a selfish prick and I needed a way to stop it. I pinched my left wrist to stop the thoughts and sat back down next to Gavin. Geoff gave a concerned look, but I shrugged it off. I looked down at the small red dots beginning to form over my scars from the pinching. Lindsay, who was sitting on the left of me, leaned towards me. "You okay Michael?" She was the only person, other than Gavin, who knew about my depression. I looked up at her and smiled, "Just peachy." She gave me a reassuring smile and sat upright in her chair. The waitress stepped up beside Barbara and Lindsay and began taking everyone's orders. I just decided to stick with my Coke and not get anything to eat. Gavin took note of this and places his hand on my thigh. I jumped at his touch. _Stop acting like an attention-seeking asshole, Michael._ Gavin moved his hand from my thigh and placed it in my hand. He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. I could hear Barbara whisper "Awww."

~

After lunch, we all drove back to the office. Geoff had us film the Versus. It was Ryan against Gavin. I didn't pay much attention to the game, nor to who was winning. We ended up finishing around seven. Gavin and I didn't have anything to edit today so we packed up and told Geoff we were leaving. He waved us off and we got back into my car. I turned up the radio after pulling onto the road. Some random song started playing, but it was enough to cover my thoughts. Gavin turned off the radio once that song finished. I immediately knew he wanted to talk. I, however, did no want to talk. "Micool, what's wrong?" Gavin gave me a concerned look when I glanced at him. I put on a fake smile, "Just a little tired is all." Gavin nodded. He seemed to have believed that, but I wasn't counting on him to forever.

I pulled the car into our driveway and we both got out. I locked the car before unlocking the front door. I let Gavin in ahead of me. I tossed the keys on the counter and took off my shoes, leaving my jacket on. Gavin moved into the kitchen while I made my way into the bathroom. I closed the door and started to search through the cabinets. I knew what I was looking for. I picked through the medicine cabinet and looked under the gauze pads. There it was. The small silver rectangle that I kept as a backup. I picked it up and shut the medicine cabinet. I'll have to hide it in a better place later. I held my wrist over the sink and rolled up my sleeve. The blade was cold against my skin, but I could feel the pain oozing out with the blood that dropped into the sink. _Only a couple since you're really just overreacting, Michael._

I chuckled to myself as my eyes started to water. I let the tears fall and continued to pull the sharp object across my skin. I didn't realize how bad it was getting until I looked down. My arm was covered with blood that was dripping into the sink. _You overdid it you selfish bastard._ I felt my vision get blurry and heard a knock at the door. "Micool. Are you alright in there?" I blinked a couple of times. "Gavin." My eyes started to get heavy and I let them close. I could feel myself hit the bathroom floor before the door flung open. I could faintly hear Gavin scream my name before he picked my head up. I could hear him dialing a number on his phone and I assumed it was 911. "Micool don't you leave me." Gavin let out. I could tell he was crying. _What have you done, Michael?_ He started to yell at the operator on the other line out of panic. He eventually hung up and I blinked my eyes open. "I love you," was all I said before everything just became a big, dark, distant event.

I could heat Gavin apologizing, crying, and telling me he loved me. _You really fucked up, Michael._ I could hear sirens in the distance and then men rushing into the bathroom. I felt my body get lifted off of Gavin's lap and placed on a stretcher. I hated hospitals. Gavin kept our hands intertwined the entire ride. I couldn't hear a word that he was saying. I couldn't even hear the paramedics asking questions. I had my eyes open and I could see the ambulance. I've only been in one once before. That was when I was thirteen-years-old and got knocked out and had to get stitches because my dad hit me with a beer bottle. I saw one paramedic shine a light into both of my eyes. I didn't react to it. Then I felt the ambulance stop and I was suddenly being rushed out of the ambulance and into the brightly lit Emergency Room.


	8. Time Stops Without Your Smile

I heard voices talking, but I couldn't make out what they were talking about. All I did know was I wasn't at home. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I felt a hand make its way into mine. Then I heard someone leave the room and a head lean onto my shoulder  "I'm so sorry, love." I recognized that voice anywhere. I squeezed the hand that I could feel in mine to reassure him. I felt the head on my shoulder jerk up which caused me to open my eyes. Gavin looked at me like I had just cured cancer. I scrunched my eyebrows at him until I figured out where I was. "Oh, Micoo! You're awake!" Gavin threw his arms around me, but I didn't move. "How did I get here?" My voice was so raspy and quiet that I was surprised that it came out of my mouth. Gavin got off me and had tears in his eyes. He lifted up my left arm for me and I looked at it. It was wrapped in crimson stained bandages and was hooked up to an IV. "What the hell happened to me?" I looked back over to Gavin and dropped my arm back on the bed.

"You don't remember?" Gavin have me a worried look. I shook my head, I started to get worried myself. Gavin's left hand was in mine and it comforted me. He placed his right hand on my head and rubbed my forehead with his thumb. Just then, the doctor walked in. She was wearing blue scrubs, a long white coat, and was holding a clipboard. Her eyes widen and her lips curled into a smile. "Mr. Jones, you're finally awake!" She started to scribble something on the papers hooked to her clipboard. I looked up at Gavin and then back at the doctor who was now walking up to my right. "How are you feeling?" She asked, flashing a light in my eyes. "My head hurts a little." She nodded, "I can get you some regular Tylenol for that if it still hurts in a few hours." I nodded. Gavin squeezed my hand again, "Do you know when he can be released?" The doctor looked at her clipboard. "He doesn't seem to have any neurological issues and we have raised his blood level back to normal. I'm thinking later today."

Gavin and I both nodded as she continued talking. "His blood pressure and everything has stayed normal during the past few days, but let me consult my co-worker to be sure." She finished with a smile and walked out. "How long have I been in here?" I looked at Gavin, not really wanting to hear the answer to that question. "About four days. They knocked you out with some medicine which made you sleep longer, love." I blinked. _Four days. What the hell did I do to get myself stuck in here for four days?_ Gavin leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. "Geoff's given us all of this week off so you don't have to go to work for a bit." I nodded. Gavin sat down in the uncomfortable looking chair next to me. I just noticed how tired he looked. "Did you get any sleep?" Gavin shrugged, "A little bit. These chairs aren't that comfortable, you know." "Did you leave the hospital?" He shook his head. I sighed and smiled at him.

The doctor walked back in and looked happier than she did before, if that was even possible. "All of your stats look good, Mr. Jones! You should be fine to leave this afternoon, but we have some prescriptions for you down at the pharmacy." She handed Gavin a slip of paper, which I assumed was the prescriptions. "You have a wonderful husband, you know. He hasn't left your side for even a minute." She said as she walked back out of the room. I looked over at Gavin. "Husband?!" Gavin chuckled. "I had to say we were married or they wouldn't have let me stay past visiting hours." I sighed in relief, "I was worried we got married and I didn't remember it for a second there." He smiled and kissed my forehead again. Gavin's phone went off and I looked over at him. "Oh it's a text from Geoff." Gavin typed something on his phone and then received a reply almost immediately. "He wants to know if you would be alright with him coming to visit." I shrugged, "He was probably going to have to come take us home anyways." Gavin chuckled again and typed a reply to Geoff on his phone.

~

Geoff walked in while Gavin and I were talking about dogs and cats for some odd reason. "Hey, Michael." Geoff said as he walked up to my right. I lightly smiled at him, "Hey old man." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Glad to see you haven't lost your humor." Gavin rubbed my left shoulder as his eyes focused on the television. "Heard you two got married." "Yeah, I just found out too." I joked. Geoff stopped smiling and looked at me with a serious expression. He was about to give me a 'dad talk.' "Michael you know you can come to me or Gavin about stuff instead of putting yourself in this kind of position." I sighed, "I know." Gavin was now focused on me. Geoff was about to sit down when the doctor walked back in. She had forms in her hand and passed them off to Gavin. "Here are the release forms. I just need a signature from you and your husband." Gavin nodded started flipping through them. The doctor handed him a pen and told him where to sign. Once Gavin finished signing, he handed me the papers and pen. I signed where the doctor said to and handed the papers back to her. She smiled and unhooked the IV from my arm. She walked over to Gavin and said something to him that I couldn't hear.

I stood up and was a bit wobbly, but I was able to walk fine. Geoff gave me clothes and I went into the bathroom to change into them. He must've gotten into the house and pulled out some of my clothes for me. Gavin was waiting for me when I came out. He put his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulder. We walked to the elevators and hit the down button. One of them opened and we all piled in. We were on the fifth floor and Geoff hit the first floor button. Gavin kissed the top of my head and reached into his back pocket. He put a black beanie over my hair for me and I smiled at him. He pressed his lips on mine. Geoff faked gagged, "You guys are gross." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. The elevator doors opened and we all walked out. Gavin and I sat down on a bench while Geoff went to get his car from the parking garage.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Geoff's car pulled up in front of the house. Gavin helped me out and we waved goodbye to Geoff. He pulled his car out of the driveway as we walked inside. Gavin helped me sit down on the couch. "You know I'm not a baby, right?" I rolled my eyes. "You just got out of the hospital, boi. I don't want you getting hurt again." I sighed and leaned back in the chair. Gavin looked down at me, "Do you want something to eat?" I nodded. "Anything sound good?" I shrugged and Gavin walked off into the kitchen. I saw my phone sitting on the coffee table and I picked it up. I had gotten thousands of tweets and text messages. Only two caught my eye. They were from Ray and Lindsay. I read Ray's first.

**Ray -** **_Hey buddy, I visited you yesterday. No one told me what was wrong with you, but Gavin kept crying. If you ever get out, would ya mind updating me? Get better, Michael._ **

I smiled at the text. I decided to answer him, but I couldn't find myself to think of a reply. _No one told me what happened either, Ray._ I started typing up some sort of reply to him.

**Michael -** **_Hey Ray. I just got home. I don't really know how to update you, bud. I kinda lost memory of anything that happened after Valentine's Day._ **

I went to check Lindsay's message after sending that to Ray.

**Linds -** **_Hey Michael. I'm assuming you won't read this for a while, but I heard you got in the hospital. Gavin told me tidbits on what happened. I'm sorry, Mikey. Gavin really loves you so you better get better for him, got it?_ **

I sighed and decided to hold back on replying to her. I sat my phone back on the coffee table. Gavin walked up to me, carrying a small tray. He sat the tray on my lap. "I made chicken noodle soup for you, love." I smiled at him as he cuddled up next to me. I went to take a sip, but blew on it to cool it down. The soup was better than regular chicken noodle soup and I was almost finished with it already. Gavin was acting a little bit more clingy than he ever has been. He was clutching my shoulders and had his hand resting on my thigh. "Micoo." My mouth was full of soup so I just made some noise that sounded like "Yeah?" Gavin looked at me. He looked so lost. "You're mine right?" I swallowed the soup, "Yeah, Gavvers. I'm all yours." I smiled. He leaned his head on my shoulder. "I love you, Micoo." "I love you too, Gavvy."

When I finished my soup, Gavin took it into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. I sat back and turned on the television. "Hey Gav?" "Yeah, boi?" I looked back at him, "Is there work tomorrow?" He nodded, "You don't have to go in though." I shrugged, "Can we?" He nodded, his face lit up. "I'll tell Geoff that he can pick us up in the morning then!" I waved him off, "I can drive us." His face sunk, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "I'll show you. Let's take a test drive." Gavin shook his head, "I believe you, but you need some rest, alright?" I nodded as he walked with me to the bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower first, okay?" I said, picking out some new clothes. Gavin nodded and sat down on the bed. I grabbed a towel before turning on the water. I undressed and was about to get in when I looked at my arm. _I should probably take off the gauze so it doesn't get wet._ I started to tug at the tape, eventually getting it off and throwing it away. I looked down at my arm. _What the hell?! Why are there so many cuts? What the fuck did I do?_ I shook away the questions and just got in the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and threw the clothes I brought in. I dried my hair a bit before going back in the bedroom. Gavin was already in his pajamas and he had put both our phones on charge. He didn't see me come out so I just stood in the doorway and adored him. He looked up at saw me and he grew a smile. His smile dimmed when he saw my arm. He stuck his arms out and I crawled into them. "You get some sleep, love. I'll be the big spoon tonight." I smiled at his silly comment and snuggled my back closer to him. "Good night, Gav." He kissed the back of my neck. "Good night, Micoo." I closed my eyes and started to sleep. Gavin tightened his grip on me. It was enough that it felt like I was being protected but also let me breath.  _So this is what a home sweet home feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short guys Next one will be longer.


	10. Kiss Me Like I'm Your Last Hope

I felt something soft press against my cheek and I fluttered my eyes open. Gavin was pulling head away from  
mine with a smile on his face. I was assuming he kissed me. "Morning, love. I made breakfast!" I smiled. "Oh you did? Is it soup?" I chuckled and he stuck his tongue out at me, "I made breakfast muffins." Gavin took my hand, helped me out of bed, and led me into the kitchen. There were two plates on the table. I sat down and took a bite of mine. It was astoundingly good so I took another bite, and another. "Slow down, Micoo. You almost are the whole thing!" I allowed my hands to slowly drop back to the plate, mumbling something like "Sorry" because my mouth was full. Gavin chuckled and started to eat his muffin. I finished mine and was about to take the place to the sink. Gavin out his arm out telling me to set the plate down, "I'll get it, you go get ready, boi." I nodded and walked off to the bedroom.

I dug through my drawer and picked out a pair of old blue jeans and my green Achievement Hunter shirt. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I didn't bother with my contacts so I put on my glasses. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair as much as I could. When I walked back in the bedroom, Gavin was getting dressed. He pulled on his shirt and smiled at me, "You sure you want to drive today?" I nodded, "Yup." He handed my phone to me after stuffing his in his pocket. I took my black beanie off the dresser and pulled it over my hair. I also snagged a jacket from the coat hanger, along with the keys, before walking out the door. I locked the front door and walked down the driveway. Gavin slid into the passenger's seat and buckled up. I sat down in the driver's seat and buckled up before starting the car.

"I didn't tell the guys anything." Gavin stated, motioning to my arm. I didn't understand why it wasn't uncomfortable to talk about for me. I guess it was because I don't remember doing it. I parked the car in the parking lot and put the keys in my pocket. I threw on my jacket and looked over at Gavin, who was already out of the car. I pushed myself out and locked the car. Gavin walked over to me and put his right arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my left arm around his waist as we walked. He opened the door for me when we reached the office. I waved as everyone looked over at us. "Michael, you're back!" Jeremy said, leaning back in his chair. Jack smiled and Ryan was too involved in the game he was playing to say anything so he just waved. "Geoff's talking with Burnie. He should be back soon." I nodded at Jack's words and sat down at my desk. Gavin sat down at his desk which was to the right of mine.

I examined all of the pictures I had of Gavin and I. There was one of the time he and I went swimming, one of when we celebrated my birthday by smashing each others' faces in the cake. I was too busy staring at all the pictures and remembering those times that I didn't notice Gavin trying to get my attention. Only did I notice when he wrapped his body around my waist and clung onto me. "Gavin what the fuck are you doing?" I looked down at him. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and straightened himself out in my lap, cuddling into my chest. "I was trying to get your attention." He whined. I rolled my eyes and stuck my arms out on either side of him and loaded up my computer. "Well you sure as hell got it." It felt amazingly comforting with him siting on my lap like this. If we weren't in the office, I probably would've snuggled my face into his neck and put on a movie for us.

I put on my headphones and stared editing some videos left in my files. Gavin probably fell asleep in my lap because his breathing slowed down. I wouldn't blame him, he hardly got any sleep when I was out. Geoff walked in after an hour and patted me on the back, snickering at Gavin's position. "Mike, we gotta film a Let's Play in about an hour. You feel up to it?" Geoff said in his fatherly tone. I nodded, "If I can get this dick off me by then." Geoff smiled and sat down in his desk chair. I went back to editing the video. I got stuck with one of the Play Pals Gavin and I did weeks ago. It ended up getting finished after a little over half an hour of editing. I took a quick picture of Gavin sleeping on me so I could mess with him later. I decided to let him sleep until five minutes before we needed to start filming. "Michael, did you ever find out how you wound up in the hospital?" Jeremy quietly asked, also trying not to wake Gavin. _Play it cool._ I shrugged. "I don't know, I just blacked out. I honestly don't even remember anything after Sunday." Jeremy nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile behind returning to his monitor.

"Can you wake Gavin? We have to start filming." Geoff looked over the monitors at me. I nodded as he sat down again. "Gav, wake up." I shook his body. "We have to start filming, asshole." I said, kissing his cheek. His eyes flickered open and he looked at me, "Wot are you on about, Micoo?" I rolled my eyes, "We have to have a Let's Play, Gavvy." He nodded and jumped back into his desk chair. We all loaded up our monitors and whatever oddball game Geoff found. Our microphones were on and connected and the game was starting. We spent three hours playing and were almost finished by now. Gavin kept bumping his foot into mine and giggling about it. The rest of the Achievement Hunters started to shrug us off and let us be background noise. "Gavin, bump my foot one more time and I'm gonna shove it up your ass." I glared at him. He giggled at tapped his foot on mine again. "That's it. I'm shoving my foot up your ass." I growled and took off my headphones. "Mic-ARGH." Gavin squeaked out as I jumped on him in his chair. I could hear Jack say "I think they're buttfucking over there." before I started tickling Gavin. He started laughing really loud and Ryan yelled, "Let's stop!" I got off of Gavin when actual tears sprouted from eyes because he was laughing so hard. I turned off my microphone and monitor and kissed Gavin's cheek.

It's around five in the after noon now. Geoff walked up next to me, "You and Gav can take the rest of the day off, bud." I lifted my eyebrow at him, "Seriously?" Geoff shrugged, "I don't want to overwhelm you on your first day back." I smiled, "Alright, but expect us back on Monday, cap'in." I left out the 't' in 'captain' and jokingly saluted Geoff. He chuckled and went back to his desk. Gavin was already standing and ready to go. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and rolled up my jacket sleeves. _Was I forgetting something?_ I waved at everyone, "See ya guys on, Monday." Everyone looked a bit too focused on my arm so I just caught up with Gavin who was out in the hall. We walked to the car and got in. I started it and pulled in onto the road driving home. "Oh man, it felt good to go back." I said, pulling the car onto our street. Gavin chuckled, "I bet it does." He placed his hand on my thigh and smiled at me. _I really love this man._ I pulled the car into the driveway and we both got out. I locked the car and unlocked the front door. We both stepped inside and took our shoes off. I put the keys and my jacket back on the hook by the front door.


	11. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! If you don't want to read it, I'll tell you when it's over. (It starts at the beginning!)

Gavin was already on the couch and had his arms open for me. I walked over to the couch and sat on his lap and snuggled into him. I had my legs sprawled across the couch and my arms wrapped around his neck. He had his legs crossed and his arms were placed around my waist, our foreheads were touching. He lifted my head up and pressed his lips against mine. We shared a long, passionate kiss before a quick one. You could probably feel the sparks even if you were standing outside. Gavin pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. Our long, passionate kisses turned into short, rough ones now. _I could spend the rest of my life with this man._ Gavin took his lips away from mine and smirked before kissing my neck. I let out a small moan when he kissed my soft spot. I could feel both of us getting aroused. _Are we taking this too fast? I just got out of the hospital and we haven't even been together for a whole year. You know what, fuck it._ Gavin started to tug off my shirt so I lifted my arms up. He started to kiss my collar bone. _I never took him as a dominant type, but I like it._ He started to kiss down my chest before he tugged off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. "Bedroom," was all I got out between moans. Gavin chuckled and picked me up. My legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands on my ass, and mine on his cheek. Our lips moved in harmony as we kissed.

Gavin tossed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He trailed kisses down from my lips to the zipper on my pants. He looked up at me for my consent. I nodded and he unzipped my jeans, throwing them onto the floor. He then unzipped his and threw them next to mine. I could tell both of us were extremely aroused by now. Gavin rubbed his hand over my member through my boxers. I let out a couple of moans. Gavin leaned down and kissed my skin right above my boxers. He pulled them down and tossed them in the floor, along with his. We were both completely naked now, taking in each other's body. Gavin was stunning and the way he looked at me, I could tell he thought I was too. He slammed his lips against mine and I slid my fingers in his hair. He rubbed his hips against mine, causing both of us to moan in pleasure. He crawled down on the bed and placed his hand over my member. His cold hands moved up and down causing me to grip the sheets. He leaned down a placed the tip of it in his mouth, licking it before putting the whole thing in.

He bobbed his head up a down a few times before telling me to get on my hands and knees. I did as he told me and I heard him open a drawer and squirt something on his hands. I kept my eyes on the pillow in front of me. "Are you sure you want to?" Gavin asked. I nodded, "Yes." _I'm really doing this._ I felt his member press against my entrance. He slowly slid it in, causing me to grip the pillow harder. Gavin didn't move for a minute to let me feel comfortable with it. He started to thrust into me at a slow pace. There was still a bit of pain, but the pleasure overcame it. Gavin started thrusting harder and we both moaned. He put his right hand on my waist and started jacking me off with his left hand. I could feel myself tighten up. Gavin started thrusting even harder and his left had sped up. I felt him release inside of me and he let out a loud moan. I felt myself release as well and his hand let go of my member. I left out a loud moan and gripped the pillow tightly. I turned around and fell on my back while Gavin buckled down beside me. "That was amazing." I said, turning my head to look at him. He looked back at me, "It really was."

We went off to the bathroom to clean up and I went in after he got out. I never thought I was gay, not did I ever think I had fallen in love with Gavin Free, but look where we are now. I just had the most amazing sex with the boyfriend I never thought I would get. I snuggled in next to him in bed. He intertwined our fingers and we both closed our eyes. "I love you, Micoo." I heard him whisper in the dark room. "I love you too, Gav." I whispered back. I felt his breathing slow down and I focused on it. I felt my eyes getting heavier and I let myself fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

**-Ends here! You can go back to reading now.-**

 

 

I woke up around noon and saw Gavin wasn't in bed. I frowned and pushed myself out of the bed and into the shower. I took about an hour to clean myself and think over last night. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another to dry my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and picked out some clothes. A black t-shirt and a pair of warn out blue jeans. I tossed my wet towels into the hamper and examined the house for Gavin. He was in the kitchen with two bowls of oatmeal. I smiled and took the bowl he began to hand me. We both sat down at the kitchen table and started eating _Fuck, I'm sore from last night._ I thought. _Not gonna let Gav know, though._ "What would you like to do today, love?" Gavin purred as he set his spoon down in his now empty bowl. I took my last bite and shrugged. "Well we have to go to the store to get shit to eat." I mentioned as Gavin took our bowls to the sink. "Store adventures!" Gavin got excited like a child. I rolled my eyes, "You are going to act like an adult and not get us kicked out of Walmart again, please." I chuckled as the two of us headed to my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, I did not write the smut part, I'm not really one to do that. I had my friend Ryan help me out because he's hella gay.


	12. Store Stories

"Micoo! We have to get these!" Gavin sounded like a five-year-old which made me laugh. I looked at what he was holding, cans of silly string. I made a motion telling him to toss them in the cart. We got six cans so we could give them to the whole office. I looked at our cart which was slowing being filled with random things that a kid would normally own. I looked back at Gavin, he had a bunch of candy in his arms and dumped it into the cart. "Micoo, let's get a hula-hoop!" He chuckled. "Gavvy we aren't buying a hula-hoop." I sighed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead making some woman turn the other way. "Pleaseeee." "We already got enough shit, plus we still need to buy actual groceries." Gavin frowned and gave me a pouty look. I continued to push the cart out of the aisle. "Fine, but don't break it." Gavin almost knocked down the shelf as he jumped up in excitement. He took down the hula-hoop and placed it in the cart. He started to walk forward next to me, but slipped at fell right on his ass. I started laughing hysterically and had to lean on the cart to keep myself from falling over.

Gavin was standing up now, rubbing his butt. I couldn't stop laughing, "Holy fucking shit. That was the best thing I've seen since I woke up." I said once I caught my breath. Gavin stuck his tongue out at me, "My arse hurts, Micoo." I immediately wiggled my eyebrows and whispered to him, "Want me to kiss it better?" Gavin fucking lost it and screamed, "MICOO!" I started laughing again as I pushed the cart out of the aisle. "Oh god Gavin, you're going to kill me." I just noticed the sharp pain in my side from laughing so hard and started to rub it. Gavin wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Want me to kiss it better?" I started to blush and growled at him in a joking manor. Gavin started laughing now. I sent him off to grab the soda we needed while I got the food. I was placing a bag of cookies in the cart when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned my head around to see the whitest Puerto Rican, wearing blue jeans and a purple t-shirt, running towards me. "Ray!" We before parting to look at each other. "I haven't seen you forever, man." I said, pushing my left hand through my hair. Ray knitted his eyebrows together and pointed at my arm, "What's that?" I looked at what he was looking at, my scars.

I shrugged off his question and was gratefully interrupted by Gavin walking over, carrying a shit ton of Red Bull and Coke. I laughed and pushed the cart towards him so he could place the drinks in. "It's bloody great to see you, Ray!" Gavin said, hugged Ray. Ray smiled at him, "Great to see you too, pal!" We all caught up for a bit until we saw Tina walk up. "Ray I can't find the right dog food for Charlie." She mentioned before waving to Gavin and I, who were now holding hands. "We gotta hang out sometime guys. Now I gotta go be the man. You know how that goes." Ray said that last part jokingly to me and Tina lightly hit him in the arm. We waved goodbye to them and watched them walk off. "Fancy seeing them here, ain't it boi?" Gavin smiled at me as I nodded. "Yeah, now c'mon. We got all our shit." Gavin skipped next to me as I pushed the cart up to the register that was the least crowded. Gavin helped me load our things onto the conveyor belt and we watched as the lady scanned the items before bagging them.

"That'll be one hundred and fifty-seven dollars and twenty-three cents please. Gavin dug into his wallet and pulled out the exact change and handed it to her. She smiled as we placed the bags into our cart. "Have a lovely day, sirs." She said. We smiled and walked towards the exit. We walked next to claw machines and Gavin grabbed my arm. "Oh, please Micoo!" I shrugged, "Go ahead." Gavin put a dollar into the machine and maneuvered the claw. He actually picked up a teddy bear and excitedly pulled it out. I stood, stunned that he won on his first try. He handed the bear to be and smiled like a two-year-old. I took the bear and kissed Gavin on the nose. "You're such a kid sometimes, babe." I muttered, surprised when he giggled. "I am not a kid. I am perfectly fine at adult-ing." I rolled my eyes, "Suuuure." I pushed the cart next to my car and Gavin helped me load our things into the trunk. I pushed the cart away and got into the driver's seat while Gavin got into the passenger's seat.

~

We got home and unloaded all of the things we bought. Gavin took his hula-hoop and tried it out. "Micoo, I challenged you to a hula-hoop-off." "What the fuck is a hula-hoop-off?" I questioned him and he tossed the hula-hoop at me. "We time each other and see who can do it the longest!" I sighed and stood up, "Loser has to make diner." Gavin stuck his hand out and I shook it, signaling to bet was on. I gave the hula-hoop back to Gavin and took out my phone. I timed him and hit stop as soon as the hula-hoop hit the ground. "What did I get?" Gavin asked, picking up the hula-hoop. "Two minutes." Gavin proudly handed me the hula-hoop and I handed my phone to him so he could time me. I pulled it up to my waist and spun it around. The hula-hoop started falling down to my feet and hit the floor. Gavin looked at me with wide eyes, "You beat me by two minutes!" I smirked, "Guess you're making dinner tonight, babe." Gavin kissed my cheek and walked off into the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen and sat myself on the counter.

"What-cha making?" I leaned towards him. "I'm going to make tacos." Gavin said, getting out the meat and putting it in the pan. I rested my head on the cabinet behind me. Gavin started humming while he cooked. "Hey Gav?" I looked over at him and he looked up at me, "Yeah, boi?" "Our one-year is coming up soon." Gavin's lips curled into a smile, "It is!" I leaned down and pressed our lips together before pulling back with a smile. Gavin went back to making dinner. "I have something big planned," I said when he started to plate the tacos. Gavin looked up at me and smiled. He got up next to me on the counter and we ate our dinner. We started talking about anything we could come up with until we finished eating. I helped Gavin clean the dishes and put them all away. I took Gavin's hand in mine and led him to the couch. We sat down, me sitting on his lap with our arms around each other and my head leaning on his chest. "I love you, Gavin." I yawned, stretching out his name. Gavin hugged me tighter, "I love you too, Micoo." I smiled and started to fall sleep, feeling Gavin fall asleep as well.


	13. One Year Is A Long Time

I felt something move under me and I blinked my eyes open. Gavin and I were still sitting on the couch and I guessed we fell asleep this way. He was still asleep so I tried to get off of him without waking him. Gavin's grip on my waist tightened when I moved and I heard him whine. I saw his beautiful blue-green eyes looking back at me and I smiled. He kissed my forehead and I carefully got off of him. "Where are you going?" He frowned. "I have to make a call. I'll be right back," I walked towards the bedroom and took out my phone. I shut the door, trying to keep Gavin from hearing, and scrolled through my contacts. I found Geoff's contact name and hit the call button. I waited a few seconds until he answered. I could hear Griffon talking in the background. "Hey, Geoff." I heard him mumble out a "Hey." I ran my hand through my hair, "Hope I didn't disturb you or anything." I heard him chuckle, "I was just watching a show with Griff. What's up, bud?" I walked around the room, "Our anniversary is tomorrow and I think we should go get the gift." "Alright, I'll be over in an hour." I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, "See ya then." I sat my phone in my pocket. I heard Gavin in the kitchen trying to make something to I got in the shower.

When I got out, I put on my Yoshi shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Gavin's waist. "I have to go out with Geoff for a bit today," I rested my head on his shoulder, having to stand on my toes. "What for?" "Work thing." I lied. Gavin nodded, "Is he picking you up?" "In half an hour." Gavin handed me a bagel, "Eat it so you won't be hungry. I'm going to take a shower." He pressed our lips together and headed off to the bathroom. I smiled and started to eat the bagel while I put on my shoes. I finished it just as I heard a car horn outside. I cracked open the door and yelled to him that I'd be out in a minute. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and reached into the hall closet in the way back and pulled out a box. I took out the cash I kept in it and stuffed it in my pocket. I ran out to meet Geoff and got in his car. "Hey, buddy." I put on my seatbelt as he pulled out of my driveway. "Is this even a good idea?" Geoff, focused on the road, put a hand on my shoulder, "Of course it is." I slunk back into the seat and looked out the window. Geoff pulled the car into the parking lot of a building. We both got out and walked in the door.

"Holy shit, Geoff. Look at all those diamonds." I was mesmerized by all of the jewelry that was in here, funny how it's a jewelry store. Geoff lead me over to the desk so I could pick out the ring. "Do you two need any help?" The lady behind the desk spoke. I looked up at her and smiled, " I uh- I want to get a custom ring." I could see Geoff hitting his palm on his forehead. The lady didn't stop smiling, "Oh is it for a special woman?" I ran my hand through my hair, "No um- it's for my boyfriend actually." She nodded, the smiled still on her face, "Oh, how cute! There's a few down here that might be good." I walked down and browsed the rings and one caught my eye. A gold ring with emeralds. I pointed to it and looked up at the lady, "Can I get this one?" She nodded and pulled it out and handed it to me to make sure the size was right. I tried it on my finger, knowing Gavin's was a bit bigger, and smiled when it was a bit big on my finger. I handed it back to her so she could ring it up. "That'll be two-thousand five-hundred and fifty dollars, sir." I was a bit taken back by the price, but I pulled out the cash and handed it to her. She smiled and handed me a black, velvet box. I took it, smiled back, and walked out with Geoff.

~

Geoff pulled up in the driveway and I was just about to get out. "Do you think he's going to like it?" I looked down at Geoff. He nodded, "It's not gonna be like Lindsay, Mike. Gavin loves you so much." I nodded, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks Geoff." He waved at me, "Anytime." I shut his car door and walked to the front door as he drove off. I held the box behind my back and walked in the house. "Honey, I'm home." I chuckled at my joke and saw Gavin peek his head out from the living room. I rushed off to the bedroom and hid the ring in my dresser under some clothes. Gavin walked in and just about made me jump out of my skin. He started laughing and I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "How was your work thing?" Gavin asked as he walked with me back into the living room. I shrugged, "It was um- It went well." Gavin nodded and cuddled up next to me on the couch. It was around midnight after we watched a few movies and ate a pizza we ordered. Gavin yawned which made me yawn. "Let's go to bed, boi. We have a big day tomorrow." Gavin nodded and I lead him to the bedroom. We changed into pajamas and cuddled up next to each other, eventually falling asleep.

~

We woke up the next day, got ready, and went to work. We had a normal day until around five in the afternoon. Barbara walked in and waved at me. She was in on the whole plan that I came up with yesterday. I waved back as she left. She was going to be stopping by the house, with our spare key, and setting up a whole bunch of romantic shit. She would send me a text when she was done and I would drag Gavin out of work and back home to that. We would change into fancy outfits I picked out and would drive to the fancy restaurant. Then lastly we would come back to this odd ball park that Gavin loved, where all our friends would be hiding. I was caught out of my train of thought when Gavin waved a hand in front of my face. "Micoo, your phone buzzed." I looked at him and then at my phone. It was Barbara texting me that she was finished. Gavin went back to doing what ever he was doing and Geoff looked back at me. I nodded and he nodded back. "Hey Gav, it's getting late. We should probably go home." Gavin knitted his eyebrows at me, "It's only five." I shrugged, "C'mon, babe." I smiled at him to reassure him and waved to the guys. We got in my car and drove back to the house.

"Micoo, it looks so beautiful!" Gavin's hand flew up and covered his mouth. The house was filled with rose petals and candles and on the counter was red wine sitting in ice. I smiled and led him to the bedroom. On the bed was two neatly folded piles of clothes on the bed. Gavin took his pile and rushed into the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into mine and we rushed back out to the car. "Where are we going now?" Gavin asked as I drove down the main road. "You'll see." Gavin sat in anticipation as I pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Vince Young Steakhouse? Micoo, this place is amazing!" I shrugged and helped him out of the car with a smile on my face, "Anything for my boi." When we walked in the lady at the front desk smiled at us, "Reservations?" "Jones, please." She nodded and grabbed two menus before leading us into the back at a table for two. She sat the menus on the table as we sat down. We both ended up ordering steak.

~

I paid for the meal after we finished eating. I rushed Gavin into the car. I took out my phone and texted Barbara, asking her if everything was set up. She replied almost instantly saying everything was good. I put my phone away and pulled out of the parking lot. I checked the clock, seven-fifty, right on time. Gavin tilted his head at me in confusion. "What's going on now?" I smirked, "You'll see." He whined, "Micoo, tell meee." I shook my head, "It's a surprise." I pulled the car into a parking spot and led Gavin out. I made sure I had the ring and we walked around. "Oh it's so beautiful at night." Gavin gripped onto my arm as we walked. I smiled, "It really is." I looked around and took Gavin to the spot. It was lit up by the lights and was surrounded by trees. I took Gavin's hands in mine and took in his features. "We known each other for so long that it feels so much longer than a year." Gain nodded in agreement and I continued, "I love you so much. I know it's been a bit tough this month and I've done some pretty stupid shit-" Gavin interrupted, "It wasn't stupid." "It was pretty stupid. Anyways, I heard you saying you didn't want me to leave you. So I wanted to tell you that I'm never going to leave you. So-"

I pulled out the box and got down on one knee. Gavin's eyes got wide and he started to tear up. "Gavin David Free, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Gavin started nodding his head and muttering out a "Yes," as his eyes filled with tears, I smiled and slipped the ring on his finger. We pulled each other into a tight hug. I pressed our lips together as all of our friends came out and started clapping. When we pulled away from the kiss, we had the biggest smiles on our faces. "I'm so fucking glad you said yes." I sighed in relief. Gavin chuckled, "Why wouldn't I say yes?" I pulled him into another hug and we were squished by all of our friends joining the hug. "Congratulations" were aimed at us as we said goodbye and trotted off to the car. I pulled the car back onto the road as Gavin admired his ring. "It's so pretty, Micoo." I smiled and stuck out my hand to hold his, "A ring fit for a king." Gavin chuckled, "That rhymed!" I laughed at his reply. When we pulled into the driveway, Gavin kissed me passionately. I smirked at lead him to the house.

When we got inside, I poured both of us a glass of wine. We sat on the bed and drank it while I revealed all of the plan. Gavin would ask a few questions and I would answer. Once we knew we were probably drunk, we changed into our pajamas. I snuggled up next to Gavin in the bed. He rolled on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I smirked as he tugged off my shirt. I tugged his off as well. We were back to sloppy make outs until we took off each others pants. Gavin kissed my stomach and let out a moan. Gavin smirked and tore off my boxers with his teeth and took off his own boxers. We got cleaned up after we both finished and just about passed out on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and touched our foreheads together. We both fell asleep in each others arms. This was the perfect way to end the day.  
  



	14. Another Day, Another Dime at Work

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache from the wine. The curtains were open, revealing the dim, early morning sunlight. I looked over at my boyfriend and marveled at how cute he was when he was sleeping. I rolled over on my other side and turned on my phone to check the time, seven in the morning. I rolled back over to face Gavin and leaned in to kiss him. He fluttered his eyes opened when I pulled away. "Morning, babe." I hummed, pushing myself out of bed. Gavin let out a whine, "What are you doing?" I pulled out a tee-shirt, some blue jeans, and my boxers from the dresser. "We gotta get ready for work." Gavin pushed himself out of bed and into the bathroom after grabbing clothes. I changed quickly, not having to take a shower because I took one last night. Gavin came out after he changed into his clothes. We walked into the kitchen together and I gave us both a bagel.

We ate our bagels while lounging on the couch. When we finished eating, we put on our shoes and got our phones. I grabbed the car keys and Gavin followed me to the car after we locked the front door. We made it to the car and put on our seatbelts as I started the car. I pulled the car onto the drove and drove towards the office. "We're going to have to start planning the wedding soon." I mentioned as I pulled the car up to a stoplight. "We should start doing that after work, love." Gavin rubbed my shoulder and smiled. _He's wonderful._ I started to pull the car into the parking lot and into an empty spot. I took the keys out and pushed myself out, locking the car when Gavin got out. We met at the back of the at and intertwined our fingers as we walked into the building. We got a bunch if cheers from everyone as we walked passed them and into the Achievement Hunter office.

~

"RYAN IT'S A RIGHT TURN NOT A LEFT!" I screamed, trying to direct Ryan's character so our team would win. We were playing a racing game in GTAV. Ryan and I were teamed up, Geoff and Gavin were a team, and Jack and Jeremy were a team. "Geoff, now's our chance! Go, go, go!" Gavin screeched. "I'm going as fast as I can dickhead!" Geoff 'a car almost passed us to the finish line, but Ryan pulled in ahead. "Jeremy, come on! We were in first place at the start. What happened?" Jack sighed. Jeremy threw his arms up, "I don't know, man." "Go Team Crazy Mad!" I pumped my fist into the air. Ryan chuckled. Gavin glared at his monitor, "You cheeky bastards." I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. That was the last round and end of the video, so we wrapped it up, and turned off the recordings.  I leaned back in my chair and crossed my heads behind my head. The guys went off to editing or whatever they needed to. I pulled up my files and started editing an old video. Gavin, in a surprising turn of events, had only one video left to edit. After about a few hours of editing, Geoff got a call and left the room.

"So Funhaus's plane got here and they're coming to film some shit with us. They're gonna be here in about an hour," Geoff explained as he walked back to his desk. "Meaning they're just going to play whatever we throw at them and we sit back and relax," Gavin joked. Geoff chuckled, "Pretty much." I leaned back in my chair and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the wedding. Gavin was leaning on my shoulder, playing a flash game on his computer. We all wasted an hour doing whatever and greeted all the Funhaus members when they showed up. We filmed a Mario Maker and a Gang Beasts with them before we sat back and let them play GTAV by themselves. Gavin and I were sat on the couch, me next to the armrest and him with his head in my lap and his legs across the rest of the couch. Geoff went out to eat with Griffon, Ryan was sitting in our giant sword chair, Jack went home to see Caiti, and Jeremy was lounging on the beanbag chair. It looked like Adam was winning until Lawrence shot his character. They played a few more rounds of that until they all left around six in the afternoon. We went back to our desks and finished any editing or such we needed to. I finished my editing before Funhaus showed up, as did Gavin. We said our goodbyes to the office and left for home.

~

It was around ten at night now and I was sitting on the couch in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, watching whatever show was on. Gavin came up beside me and sat in my lap. I rolled my eyes and jokingly pushed him beside me on the couch. He snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "We should go to England," Gavin muttered. "I bet your parents would love to hear the news." "I can get Geoff to give us a week off so we can visit." "When would be good?" Gavin shrugged, "Two weeks from now?" I was a bit taken back by the short time frame, but it didn't really bother me. "Sounds good. We'll ask Geoff tomorrow." Gavin pressed his lips against my cheek. "Let's go to bed now, boi." Gavin yawned as he got off of the couch and put a hand out to help me up. I took his hand in mine and let him lead me to the bedroom. We got in after we turned off the lights and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We both ended up falling asleep before we knew it, dreaming of how the wedding would go.


	15. Meeting the (Almost) In-Laws

I stretched and let out a yawn. I reached my hand over and checked the time, four in the morning. Our flight leaves in two hours. Since the time zone and all, we felt like we might get there at a somewhat decent time if we left early. I shook Gavin awake and he groaned. "We have to go to the airport, babe." I sighed. Gavin got up and I followed him. We had our suitcases packed since yesterday. I packed all the things I thought I would need. Gavin packed his things and things I probably forgot. I had on sweatpants and a t-shirt, finding that acceptable for a plane ride. Gavin put on a pair of sweatpants and left his pajama shirt on. We had to get to the airport early so we wouldn't miss our flight. I rushed into the living room and slipped on my shoes. Gavin followed behind me, putting on his shoes too. Jon, since he had no life, planned to pick us up so I wouldn't have to pay for the parking at the airport. I texted him to tell him he could come over now. I put on my beanie and my glasses. Gavin started pushing all of our suitcases towards the front door. I snuck a two Red-bulls from the fridge.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal a sleepy Jon. "Hey, buddy." I said, smiling. "Hey guys, let's get going." Jon helped Gavin and I load our suitcases in the car. I let Gavin sit in the backseat so he could get some more rest. When Jon pulled onto the road, I cracked open a Red-bull. "You better not spill that in my car, asshole." I chuckled, "Don't worry, Jon." Jon stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. He turned on the radio, but kept it quiet for Gavin. I looked back and saw him asleep. _He looks like a little puppy when he sleeps._ "What are you gonna do while you're there?" Jon asked, spinning the steering wheel. I shrugged, "Talk to his parents, look around. Whatever you do when you visit places." I replied and Jon nodded. I took another sip of my Red-bull. The rest of the half-hour long ride was spent with us listening to the radio. Jon dropped us off at the airport and said his goodbyes before driving off.

Gavin took his smaller, almost carry-on-sized, suitcase and I took mine, about the same size as his. We trudged off to turn in our tickets and the lady pointed us in the direction we needed to go. I thanked her and grabbed Gavin's hand in mine, leading my sleepy fiancé to the security check. We made it through security check, almost having a problem Gavin's ring. Our hands intertwined again and we dragged our suitcases behind us as we walked to the gate. By now, I had finished both Red-bulls. We had bought candy from the gift shop and stuffed it in my pockets to eat in the plane. Gavin rested his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him. We stayed like this for about half an hour before we began to board. Gavin took the window seat and I sat next to him. The seat next to me ended up staying empty once everyone boarded the plane. Gavin cuddled up next to me and went to sleep. I wrapped my arm around him again, rested my head on his, and shut my eyes. It was a nine-hour flight, so I might as well sleep through it.

I woke up to the loud noise of the flight attended over the intercom. "Welcome to London. Make sure your seat belts are buckled and prepare to land." She paused so everyone could do their seat belts, then continued. "It's around eight pm. We hope you enjoyed the flight and have a great time." Gavin woke up as the plane bounced when the wheels touched the ground. I carried my suitcase and he carried his as we got off the plane. We sat our suitcases down, dragged them behind us, and held hands. Gavin's parents were supposed to be picking us up from the airport. Gavin dragged me towards a old, but fairly young-looking, couple.  He let go of my hand and hugged them both while I awkwardly stood behind him. "Oh, Michael. You're like family now, bring it in!" Gavin's dad pulled me into a hug right before his mother did. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Michael. Gavin's told us so much about you." His mother's voice was soft compared to his dad's voice. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Free." His mother placed her hand on her chest, "Oh pleade just call me mum. You're basically my son now anyways!" I smiled at her and rubbed the back of my neck. His dad- or rather mine now, too - told us to follow him out to his car. Gavin wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my right arm around his waist.

~

"So Michael. Gavin said that you're from New Jersey?" His mother asked. I nodded, "Yep, Woodbridge." She nodded, "Gavin talks so much about you over the phone." I smirked, "What does he say about me?" Gavin started blushing, "We can just leave that out, mum." His mother shushed him, "You're getting married to the lad in a few months, Gavin!" Gavin whined and I chuckled. "He just talks about how much he adores you and how he loves your dimples and your cute little b-" " _Mum!_ "  Gavin's face was a bright shade of red. His dad started laughing which made his mother and I laugh. Gavin looked at me with sad eyes and I leaned over to kiss his forehead. His mother 'awed' at us. His dad took a few short turns before pulling up in the driveway of a big brick home. His parents got out of the car, as did Gavin and I, who took out our suitcases. "You too can stay in Gavin's old room, since the spare is filled with boxes right now. Gavin can show you around while I make you boys something to eat." "Thank you so much for letting us stay," I said as Gavin started leading me towards his old room. "Your parents are so nice, Gavvy." I mentioned, setting my suitcase next to his. He nodded, "They've always been so nice to me."

After Gavin's mom gave us heated left-overs from the meal they had before we came, Gavin and I got ready for bed. Of course, we couldn't sleep because of jet lag. We decided to sneak out and go for a walk. We made it out the front door without waking his parents. I cuddle up next to Gavin and wrapped my arm around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulder and started pointing out places that sparked memories from his childhood. The streetlights illuminated us as we walked down the quiet street made it fell like we were in a fairy tale. I looked up at Gavin as he spoke. I was going to be marrying this man soon and I couldn't fucking wait. Gavin looked back at me and we both stopped walking. "Is there something on my face?" He asked with concern. I smirked and brought my hands up to his cheeks. "Just my lips." I said before bringing him down so I could kiss him. Gavin wrapped his arms around my body and deepened the kiss. I'm falling in love with him all over again.


	16. I Won't Let Him Get To You

  
It's been about a month and a half since our trip to see Gavin's parents. Gavin has been begging me to take him to New Jersey to see mine and I've been trying to put it off. Jersey wasn't really a place I wanted Gavin to see. Especially since my dad was going to be there. "Please, Micoo. I want to meet your family before the wedding." Gavin whined. I looked at him with a cold expression, "You've met them before." Gavin sat down beside me, "Only our mum. I want to see where baby Micoo grew up!" I sighed again. "Fine, but we're staying in a hotel when we go." Gavin nodded, "Let's go next week!" I thought about the dates of next week and concluded my father would probably be working enough to not know we were there. "Alright, go book the tickets and warn Geoff." Gavin smiled and pulled out his phone and laptop. He started to look up flights while I continued on with the Halo game I was playing. After about a quiet thirty minutes, Gavin yelled out, "Booked and informed!"

~

Gavin and I were now on the plane to Jersey. He sat next to the window and I sat next to him by the aisle. The flight was only two hours long, which I was gracious of. The flight to see Gavin's parents was nine hours. Gavin got us a plane with Internet connection so he spent the time booking us a hotel room. Once he got one booked, he fell asleep. I let him sleep until we were about to land. "Gavvy?" I squeezed his hand a bit to get his attention. He fluttered his eyes opened and looked at me, "Wot?" "We're almost th-" The flight attendant interrupted me mid-sentence. I shrugged off the feeling of wanting to yell at her. The plane landed after two minutes of her talking and we all started to get off. Gavin and I took our suitcases from the overhead bin, seeing as we only brought carry-ons, and made our way off. I pulled him over to the restaurants and we got something quick to eat. After we ate, we called a cab and headed to the hotel that Gavin had booked while we were on the plane.

It was a quick ride to the hotel. We got our room key and headed to our room. I threw our suitcases on the floor next to the bed. Gavin had immediately sat down on the bed patting the empty space beside him. I took the hint and sat down next to him. I raised my arm and he leaned on me. He started to twist the ring on his finger. "We can go out and say hi my mom tomorrow, okay?" I said softly. Gavin nodded, but then turned to look at me, "What about your dad?" I stared blankly at the television across from the bed, not answering his question. Gavin waved his hand in front of my face, "Micoo?" I looked at him. "Is your dad working tomorrow or something?" "Uh, yeah. He works late tomorrow so maybe the next day?" Gavin nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek. He got up and went over to his suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I put on some pajamas after Gavin got out and snuggled up next to him in the bed.

~

Gavin and I woke up the next morning and got ready. I called my mom to tell her that we were going to be there soon. I slipped my hand into Gavin's as we left the elevator and walked through the lobby. I called for a cab and we slid into the back. I told the driver where to go and sat back. It was only a ten minute drive and I pointed out the places I remembered to Gavin. When we pulled up to my parents' house, we got out and went up to the door. I knocked on it and my mom quickly answered the door. "Michael! I miss you so much!" I pulled her into a hug, "I missed you too mom." She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled at me before looking back at Gavin. "Oh, Gavin! It's so great to see you again!" "Great to see you too, Denise!" Gavin walked up beside me and gave my mom a quick hug. My mom stepped out of the doorway and let us inside. She pulled us over to the couch and we all sat down. I looked at Gavin and he nodded. "So mom, we have something to tell you." She looked at us, urging us to continue. I placed my hand on Gavin's, "We're engaged." My mom shot out of her seat, "I knew it! I'm so happy for the two of you!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Gavin squeezed my hand. My mom sat back down with a huge grin on her face, "When's the wedding?" Gavin answered for me, "Two weeks from today actually." She smiled, "Oh I'm so excited. I get to see my last baby boy get married." I smiled at her, but my smiled quickly faded when I heard the front door swing open. What was he doing home so early? The door slammed shut and I heard a glass shatter. Gavin looked up at me with wide eyes and I shushed him. My mom looked up at me with a nervous look. I stood up as the figure walked into the room. "Michael, what are you doing home?" His voice was rough, but slurred. He'd been drinking, I knew it. "Great to see you too, dad," I spat at him. Gavin's hand was still in mine and he squeezed it. I squeezed back, reassuring him that it was okay. My dad saw this and I knew what was coming. He hated gays. "What the hell is that?" He growled at our hands and glared at Gavin. I stood protectively in front of Gavin. "That's my fiancé." My dad looked disgusted, "That's a sin. Get the hell out of my house." I rolled my eyes, "No. I was having a pleasant conversation with my mom." He stepped closer to me and held out his fist. Gavin's grip on my hand got tighter.

My dad's fist collided with the left side on my ribs. It hurt like hell, but I didn't dare show weakness because I knew he would go after Gavin. My mom gasped, "Leave him alone!" My dad whipped his head around to face my mom and went to slap her, but I grabbed let go of Gavin's hand and grabbed my dad's. His other fist hit my jaw. I took my right hand, made it into a fist, and punched my dad as hard as I could in the nose. He staggered back and my mom told us to leave before he gets back up. I nodded and grabbed Gavin, dragging him out of the house. I knew my mom would call Kathleen to come pick her up once we were gone. I took Gavin's hand in mine and walked him down the sidewalk. He stopped me once the house was out of view. "What the bloody hell just happened?!" His eyes showed concern and fear. "You wanted to meet my dad." Gavin's eyes widened again, "You didn't tell me he abused you!" I shook my head, "Let's just forget about it okay?" He sighed, "What about your mother?" "She'll call her friend to let her stay until he calms down." Gavin's hand cupped my cheek and wiped away blood that I didn't know was there. "I love you, Micoo." "I love you too, Gavvy."


	17. One, Two, Three Strikes, You're Out

Gavin and I had made it back to the hotel and we're now in the bathroom. I was sitting on the counter next to the sink while he tended to my wounds. "I can't believe your own father could do that to you," He almost whispered. "It's alright, Gav. You don't have to worry about it anymore," I reassured him. Gavin frowned at me, "Of course I have to worry. You're going to be my husband soon and I love you." I smiled slightly at him. _I was marrying this man in less than a month._ "I love you, Gav," I said. He planted a kiss on my forehead and closed up the med kit. I jumped off of the counter and followed Gavin out of the bathroom. "Do you want to go out and grab something to eat?" I asked quietly. Gavin nodded and walked over to me. We walked out of the hotel room, down the hallway, and into the elevator. I slid my hand into his to comfort him as we walked out of the elevator towards the main entrance of the hotel. I called a cab for us and we got in. I told the driver where to go, which was only a five minute drive.

It was an oddball, fast food restaurant that I used to go to with my brother. I missed that guy. I haven't seen him since the last time I visited. That would be around eight years now. I should probably call him and see if he's in town. "Micoo? Are you still with me?" Gavin waved his hand in front of my face. I looked up at him, "Huh- Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something." Gavin leaned on the table, "What were you thinking about?" I shrugged, "Just my brother." I rubbed the back of my neck. Gavin popped a French fry into his mouth. I picked up the cold class of Coke and took a sip. "So did the wedding planner get everything we asked for?" Gavin changed the subject. "Yeah, I called her about a week ago and she said that everything was set up and we just needed to relax." He nodded, "That's good. She sent out the invitations as well?" I nodded. Gavin ate another fry, the last one of the plate. "Ready to go?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Yep!" Gavin exclaimed as he slid out of the booth. I slid out of the booth behind him and we walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

Gavin and I decided just to walk through the town and see what all was here. We were enjoying ourselves and our silly, random conversations. Gavin turned down an empty street, dragging me with him. He was loving this trip.  "Michael Vincent Jones." A deep voice said behind us that I instantly recognized. I started to walked faster, pulling Gavin along side me. He knew what was happening and went along with it. "Hey faggot, slow down." The voice called out again. That got to me. I let go of Gavin's hand and whipped around to face my father. "I won't stand for your bullshit remarks anymore. I've moved out and I'm getting married. Leave us the hell alone, _Mark_ ," I snarled at him. He let out a harsh laugh. "Micoo, let's just go." Gavin whispered behind me. I went to turn around to walk off with Gavin. I felt a tight hand wrap around my arm and jerk me back. I growled and punched him as hard as I could. My father just laughed and pushed me to the ground, walking over to Gavin.   
  
"Leave him along you drunk fuck." I tried pulling him away from Gavin. Since I had lost some strength from being in the hospital, I was in no shape to pull him back. He threw a punch that landed against my cheek, knocking me back. Gavin stood their horrified, not able to move. Mark grabbed him by the shirt collar and Gavin tried to kick him away. I got up and ran towards them. I punched Mark once in the side and once across the face. "Just because you're drunk all the damn time doesn't mean you have a right to this. You fucking ran Anthony off and then you ran me off.-" He threw a punch at Gavin, hitting him on the arm, knowing that's what would hurt me the most. "I said to leave us the fuck alone and don't ever think about going near mom again. You sick bastard." I hit him again as hard as I possibly could across his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I held my right hand that was throbbing in pain. Gavin had his phone out, calling the police to come and get Mark.

Gavin and I ended up getting a ride in one of the police cars back to our hotel. We were now relaxing in our hotel. I put a pack of ice on Gavin's arm, one on my cheek, and another on my hand. Gavin had his phone out, pulling up plane tickets to get us back home. I had called my mom as soon as we got back and told her what had happened. She said that we should go back to Austin and that she would fly down with Anthony for the wedding. "I got us tickets for tomorrow morning at nine. First class, too." Gavin sat his phone down on the nightstand. I took the ice pack off my cheek, tossing it in the trash. I lifted the ice pack off of my hand to see if it was looking any better. My hand was bruised horribly and a bit swelled. I placed the ice pack back on my hand. Gavin had already taken off his ice pack and thrown it away. I sat down next to him, glad that he was okay. Gavin leaned towards me and kissed my cheek, right where my father hit me. I turned to face him and pressed my lips against his. "Let's get some sleep and we'll be home soon," I said as I got up and turned off the lights. I crawled back into bed, wrapping my arm around Gavin's waist, holding him as close as possible. 


	18. Sugar We're Going Down Swingin'

It's been a week since Gavin and I got back from the trip to see my mom. We were getting married tomorrow. When we got back, Geoff saw how beat up we were and took us to the doctor. Gavin just had a bruise on his arm that would eventually heal. The doctor had said that if I hadn't pulled Mark away from Gavin, the impact could have broken his arm. My cheek had healed nicely, not leaving a bruise. My hand, though, had a fracture that could heal itself if I wrap it up and don't do anything harsh. So here I was with an ace bandage on my hand, looking like I got into a bar fight, standing in the office with a VR set on. My wonderful fiancé was sitting somewhere around me, laughing at my small progress in the game. "Gavin, where the fu- Oh shit. I can't fucking get to it!" I screamed with a bit of laughter in my voice. Gavin started laughing. I whipped around to see a bat and quickly picked it up. I started hitting the guy in the game, trying to crack his ribs so I could do the surgery.

"Oh gosh, Micoo. That was so much fun!" Gavin said as we walked towards my car. "I didn't expect the VR to be so cool." I unlocked the car as the two of us got in. I turned up the radio and I heard a familiar song playing. One I've heard about a thousand times whenever Anthony and I hung out. I started singing along to the lyrics. Gavin loves when I sing. "Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear 'cause that's just who I am this week. Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum. I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song." I glanced over at Gavin who was urging me to keep singing. "Drop a heart, break a name. We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team." I paused, waiting for the next line to start, "We're going down, down in an earlier round and sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it." Gavin started to sing with me, "We're going down, down in an earlier round and sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it."

~

Gavin and I had to make a quick stop at Men's Warehouse to get our tuxes. We sat both of them in the backseat and were now headed home. I pulled into the driveway to see another car. Gavin and I got out, skeptic of who it was. Gavin grabbed the tuxes and went to unlock the front door. The doors of the second car opened and two people came out. "Hey, Mike. Hope you don't mind us intruding," one of them joked. I was frozen in joy. My brother was right here, in front of me. "Anthony," I said before I was pulled into a tight hug. I hugged him back before the two us of pulled away. My mom was standing behind him with a huge grin on her face. "Do you think we could stay her for the time-being?" She asked in that comforting mom-voice. I looked over at Gavin who nodded. "Yeah sure." Anthony started to get their luggage out of the truck and I came over to help. Gavin had unlocked the door, putting the tuxes on the couch. Anthony and I brought the luggage into the spare room.

"Mom, you can take the spare room. Tony, um- I can get out a blow up mattress and stick it out here?" I said and he shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." "I'll get the blow up mattress out of the closet, love," Gavin said, walking down the hall. My mom was getting situated in the guest room so it was just my brother and I in the living room. He was taller than me, most of his hair shaved, and a lot more buff. His freckles were as apparent as mine. He worked as a policeman from what my mom had told me. "Man, it's so great to see you, Tony." My brother patted me on the back, "It's great to see you too, Mike." He cracked his knuckles, always a big habit of his. "That Gavin's a pretty great guy. I'm glad that if my little brother was getting married to a guy, it'd be someone like that." I chuckled, "Yeah, Gav's amazing. He uh- he really stuck with me when I was in the hospital." My brother raised an eyebrow at me, "You were in the hospital? What happened?" I tried to come up with an excuse, I didn't want Anthony knowing about my cutting. I didn't want to disappoint him. "Micoo, can you give me a hand with setting this up?" Gavin asked as he came into the room holding a big, deflated mattress.

I got up, gracious about him interrupting, and took the mattress from him. Anthony moved the coffee table out of the way and I sat the mattress down. Gavin took the air pump and attached it, turning it on, and letting it inflate. The three of us took a tour of the house, stopping at the guest room to talk with my mom. The conversation was cut short when I got a call from the wedding planner, Tami. "Hey Michael. The rehearsals are in an hour. Just thought I should warn ya." I slapped my palm against my forehead, "Oh shit, I forgot about that. Yeah we'll be right there, Tami." I could hear her chuckle on the other line, "Don't be late!" I hung up and looked at the three confused faces in the room. "That was the wedding planner. We have to go to the rehearsal now." Gavin nodded. "We can all fit in my car." I suggested, "You can drive if you want, Anthony." He smiled and I tossed him my car keys. The four of us got into my car. Anthony in the driver's seat, my mom in the passenger's seat, Gavin sitting behind Anthony, and me sitting behind my mom.


	19. Can We Get An Understudy?

We got through most of the rehearsal for the wedding. We were having it at this lodge in the Central Texas area. It had this pond area near the building we were going to get married in, along with a dance hall we would have the after-party in. Everyone knew where they were sitting and all the groom's men knew the order they were going to be in. My groom's men were, of course, Anthony, Andrew, and Ray. Gavin's groom's men were his brother George, Dan, and Barbara, ironic enough. We all knew who was going to be sitting where, it being a little messed up due to both Gavin and I being friends with everyone in the office. Everyone knew they had to be here, sitting down, before three in the afternoon. Gavin and I, along with all our groom's men, were supposed to be here around one so we had time to get ready. I was getting nervous. I would probably do something to fuck it up like stutter while saying my vows or trip over the rose petals that Geoff's daughter would be throwing around. We finished all the rehearsal and now were about ready to head home.

Gavin came up to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "George planned a bachelor's party for me and didn't tell me until now. He's trying to drag me off somewhere!" I chuckled. "Go with him. I'll see you tomorrow, looking extremely handsome." I pressed our lips together and Gavin trotted off towards his brother. They went off to go do whatever they planned. I walked over to my brother who was becoming acquainted with Andy and Ray. "Hey guys. Gavin went off for a bachelor's party so now I'm stuck with you shitheads." Ray smirked, "Yeah you are. We going out tonight! It's your wedding, too." I didn't feel up to going anywhere, but I guess it'll calm my nerves. "Yeah, Mike. These boys tell me there's a great bar around here," Tony said, pushing me out towards my car. My mother was getting a ride with Gavin's mom who were both becoming good friends. Tony shoved me into the passenger's seat, he got in the driver's seat, and Ray and Andy sat in the back. "So Ray, old pal. How's your whole streaming thing going?" I asked as Tony began driving towards the bar. "Pretty good. Tina and I are having a lot of fun with all the games we get off it."

~

"Are you fucking kidding me," I hissed at the guy sitting next to me. I didn't see his face, but that fucker poured beer all over my lap. "Oh god man, I'm so sorry. This guy just bumped into my-" "Save it, pal. I'm not here to hear your fucking excuses." I could hear Ray, Tony, and Any chuckling. The guy took out his wallet, "I'll pay for your drinks man. I-I feel so bad." I finally looked up at the guy. He didn't look any older than twenty-one so I'll give him a break. "Just go." I guy lowered his wallet, "Really?" I rolled my eyes and turned away, "Go before I change my mind asshole." The guy rushed off to wherever he came from and that's when Ray broke out laughing. "How about I spill my beer on you, Ray?" I joked. Ray stopped laughing and threw his hands up in defeat. Tony patted me on the back, "Never knew my little brother could be so tough." "I learned from the best," I shrugged. "So Anthony. What exactly do you do for a living?" Andy asked. Tony turned to him, "I'm a cop." Andy nodded slowly. "Can we go home so I can change?" I interrupted. Everyone nodded and we all walked off to my car and drove the opposite direction of my house.

"Why are we at Ray's place?" I asked as we got out of the car. "'Cause we're gonna play video games and all that shit," Ray exclaimed, unlocking his door. "What about T-" "She went out with her friends, so we have the whole place to ourselves!" Ray scrambled to get to his room, tossing me some of his clothes, his Twitch shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "I'm taking a shower. Don't start doing shit without me." Anthony made himself at home, sitting on Ray's couch. I walked into Ray's bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the shower. I got undressed and stepped in the shower. I tried to get the beer smell off me. I looked down at my arm, amazed at how the scars healed and my hand wasn't bruised anymore. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Michael, do you want me to order a pizza?" It was Ray. "Yeah dude." I answered, turning off the water. I stepped out of the shower and got dried off, putting on the clothes Ray gave me. They fit me just enough to stay comfortable. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch next to Tony. Andy sat on the very end of the couch to the right, so I was sitting in between the two. "Pizza is on the way fuckers!" Ray said, tossing himself onto his smaller couch.

~

I woke up on Ray's couch and rubbed my head. We must've all fall asleep here. Andy was on Ray's smaller couch, Ray was probably in his bed, and Tony was on the floor. I looked at my phone to check to time, noon. We had to be at the wedding hall by one. "Guys get the fuck up. We have to go." I shook Andy and Tony awake before rushing into Ray's room. "Dude what the he- What time is it?" Ray asked sleepily. "Noon. We have to get going." Ray shot out of bed and started to rush us into my car. Tony drove again and all of us sat in the same seats we did last time. We got to the wedding hall at exactly one. The four of us made our way to the makeshift changing rooms. I was surprised to see my tux already in here, but noted Gavin probably got here before us and hung mine up too. I didn't put it on just yet. I fixed up my hair, trying to tame it. I made no progress with my hair so I quit and put on my tux. It fit perfectly. My nerves eased a bit more. It was going to be a perfect wedding with my perfect husband and I couldn't wait.


	20. Here Comes the Groom

I heard the door of my dressing room open and I turned around. It was my mom. She had tears in her eyes and her hands over her mouth. "Michael you look so handsome." I smiled and walked over to hug her. She wiped away her tears, "The photographers are waiting for out outside to take some pictures." I nodded and followed her out of the dressing room. We met up with Tony, Andy, and Ray on our way so they tagged along. The photographers were set up by the pond and started taking pictures of us, though they did take a couple pictures before hand. I did the posed they asked as they took the pictures. They had me do a few poses alone before doing a few with my groom's men. All the pictures took thirty minutes to take. The guys and I, along with my mom, went back into the building and hung out in my dressing room. My mom left a few minutes early so she could go take her seat. Gavin and I were going to walk up together after our groom's men went up.

Gavin's groom's men, and woman, went up and stood in their order. They were followed by mine. Then lastly, I walked up to Gavin so we could walk down together. He looked like the most handsome man on Earth right now in that tux. I stuck my arm out and he wrapped his around mine. "You look great," I said, smiling a bit large. Gavin smiled back, "You look even better." I heard the music start, our queue to go, and we started walking down the aisle and stood in front of our best men. Gavin and I held hands and looked each other in the eye. This didn't feel real, it felt like I was in a fairy tale. The officiant was speaking, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy focusing on the rest of my life with Gavin. The officiant snapped me out of my daydream by asking me if I had my vows. I didn't write them down because I knew them by heart.

"Gavin, since the day I met you I fell in love. You're one of the most charming people I've ever met. You've stuck with me through my rage quits and even that time I almost killed myself. Without you, I couldn't live, I couldn't function. You're **my missing piece** , Gavin. I'm proud to take you as my husband and become a whole again." Gavin smiled as the officiant asked him for his vows. "Micoo, when I first saw you I the office I knew we had an immediate connection. We never left each other's side. I couldn't be happier to be standing here right now, getting married to the man I love. You're a wonder to me. I'll always be here for you. I'll be proud to take on your last name and stay by your side forever." "Do you have the rings?" Tony handed me my ring and George handed his ring to Gavin. I slid the ring onto Gavin's finger and he slid my ring onto my finger.

"Michael, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The officiant asked me. "I do," I started to tear up, but Gavin wiped it away. "And do you, Gavin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Gavin looked me in the eyes and smiles wide, "I do." The officiant smiled, "You may now kiss the groom." I placed my hands on Gavin's cheeks and pressed my lips onto his. Gavin put his arms around my shoulders. Everyone cheered as we kissed. We pulled away after a minute as we were running out of breath. "I love you so damn much, Gavin," I said as we rushed back down the aisle. "I love you even more, Micoo." I can't believe I just got married to the man I love. This had to be a dream. Gavin has his mess ups, but he's perfect to me. I don't know how someone like me got someone like him.  
  
Everyone was now in the bigger room, all eating the rib-eye steak we had ordered. Gavin and I sat at a table in the middle of the huge room. My family off to my left and Gavin's to his right. People started to toast to us and congratulate us on a wonderful beginning. I held Gavin's hand, both of our hands resting on the table. It was time for cake so the two of us went to cut it. Gavin put his hand on the knife and I put my hand on top of his. We pressed down together, cutting two slices. Of course, Gavin got frosting on his nose so I just kissed his nose to get it off. Everyone else started getting their pieces of cake. I fed Gavin a few bites and he did the same to me. This was wonderful. It was such an amazing day. Everyone finished their cake and we started to dance. We weren't doing the tradition thing where the groom pulls off the bride's wedding band or the bride throws the flowers since this was out gay wedding and we didn't have a bride.

It was now time for all of us to go home. Tony had apparently decorated my car while I was getting married. Everyone rushed outside to see Gavin and I off. I got into the driver's seat of my car and Gavin got in the passenger's seat. I started to drive off, looking in the rear view mirror seeing all of our wedding gifts in the backseat. Tony had told me quickly before we left that there were suitcases in the back, already packed, for our honey moon to Hawaii. Gavin didn't know I planned for us to go there, but he was always saying how he wanted to go. "Gavin Jones," Gavin said out loud. I smiled, "I think it sounds great." "It fits me, doesn't it." Gavin said. "Hell yeah it does." I was driving us straight to the airport since I knew our flight left in an hour and a half. "You never told me where we were going for the honeymoon," Gavin noted. I smirked, "It's a surprise." He frowned, but kissed me on the cheek and smiled again. _I love him so much._


	21. Hawaii Here We Come

Gavin and I were waiting for our gate to be called. We didn't have time to change out of our tuxes so we were stuck wearing them during the flight. Gavin rested his head on my shoulder, both of us in awe as we looked at our rings. "So _Gavin Jones_. How does it feel to be a married man?" Gavin looked up at me with huge smile on his face. He was about to reply, but was interrupted by our gate being called. We boarded the plane, stuffing our carry-ons in the overhead bin, before taking our seats. Gavin insisted on the window seat, which I didn't mind. Gavin and I watched random movies together for the first three hours. Then we got bored and decided to sleep for the rest of the flight. We woke up just before the plane landed. "-We hope you have a great trip to Kauai," finished the flight attendant. Gavin and I grabbed our carry-ons and got off the plane. "I can't believe you booked our honeymoon in Hawaii!" Gavin kissed my cheek as we walked through the airport to the baggage claim.

~

Gavin and I tossed our suitcases right by the door. "Let's go swimming, Micoo!" Gavin was already digging through his suitcases and pulling out his swim trunks. I dug through my suitcase and took out my swim trunks as well. Gavin changed into his and I changed into mine. He slipped his hand into mine and we walked down to the lobby. There was a huge glass wall on the back wall that had an open sliding glass door. Gavin and I walked out that door and were amazed at how big the pool was and how close we were to the ocean. It was a beautiful view. Gavin dragged me along to the edge of the pool that was closet to the ocean. We jumped in and leaned against the wall, my arm behind Gavin. "How could you afford a hotel like this?" Gavin asked as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I've got money saved up." Gavin pushed himself off of me with a huge smirk on his face. "What the h-" he splashed me with water, "GAVIN you fucker!" I splashed him back and started a 'splash war.' After about an hour of that, we went up to the room and engaged in a very steamy make-out session before heading to bed.

"Gavin wake the fuck up. We're going snorkeling," I shook my new husband awake only to hear him groan. I kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes. I was already wearing my swim trunks and a black tank-top. Gavin rolled out of the bed and into the bathroom. I put on the sandals that Tony must have packed for me. Gavin came out of the bathroom wearing his swim trunks and a red t-shirt. He followed me out of the hotel room and into the elevator. "So we're going snorkeling?" Gavin asked as we stepped out of the elevator. I nodded, "Yeah, but first we're eating." The hotel's breakfast bar was still open so I made Gavin and I get a bagel to take with us. We ate the bagels in a few minutes. The snorkeling sight was close to the hotel so we just walked. I put my hand in Gavin's as we walked. "It's so beautiful here," I said, looking at the view of the ocean. "Yeah, I always loved that about Hawaii," Gavin replied. It was only a five minute walk to the sight so we were already there. A very tan guy greeted up and brought us over to a little dock. The guy handed us our snorkels and goggles and told us all the risks. "Don't touch the reefs below because it'll kill them. There are a couple of sharks, but they won't bother you if you stay in the boundaries. Go out and have fun, there's no time limit!"

The guy basically shoved us in the water before walking off to help the next couple. Gavin and I swam around looking at all the fish below us, not paying attention to where we were going. I saw this big shadow swim past thinking it was a fish. Gavin started swimming in the direction of it so I pulled him back. Then something happened that I wouldn't ever forget. That fucking shadow was a shark. A big ass shark who saw us as food. I grabbed Gavin's arm and we both started swimming away as fast as we could, but it wasn't fast enough. The shark grabbed onto Gavin's left leg and pulled him back. I did something I didn't think was very smart, but I kicked the shark in the fucking face. It let go of Gavin for the perfect amount of time for me to get us both back to shore. I sat down on the sand, pulling Gavin into my lap. The guy who had helped us before called an ambulance. "Micoo, my leg hurts," Gavin whined and I held him tighter. His leg looked broken and was bleeding a lot. "Don't worry, we're going to fix it, my boi. It's all going to be okay," I said in my most calming voice. Gavin went to look at his leg, but knowing that got lightheaded when he saw blood, I turned him to look at me.

The ambulance got here pretty quick, letting me ride in the back with Gavin. I was trying to keep calm so Gavin wouldn't freak out. I held onto his hand, "It's gonna be okay, Gavvy." The medics were spiking him with sedatives so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore. I didn't let go of his hand until they took him into surgery. I took my phone out and dialed Geoff's number. I tapped my foot on the ground trying to keep my cool as I waited for him to pick up. " _Hello?_ " Geoff picked up with a sleepy tone. I forgot that it was night there. "Sorry for waking you, Geoff," I said, running my hands through my hair. Geoff yawned, " _It's okay, Mike. How's Hawaii?_ " I let out a deep breathe, "We're at the hospital. Gavin's in surgery." I could hear Geoff jump out of his bed. " _What the hell happened?!_ " "We were snorkeling and he got bit by a shark. The doctors said his leg was broken." "A fucking shark?!" Geoff just about screamed. I heard Griffon in the background mumbling something before a door closed. I assumed he had to leave the bedroom. "Geoff, I don't know what to do. Should we come home?" I sat down in one of the shitty waiting room chairs. Geoff sighed, " _Once he gets out of surgery, you should. You can reschedule your honeymoon_." "Yeah." " _I gotta go, Mike. Call me when he's out_." "I will." Geoff hung up, leaving me completely alone in this stupid waiting room waiting for a doctor to tell me Gavin was okay.


	22. Wake Up

I sat down in the uncomfortable chairs they put in the ICU rooms. Gavin was still asleep from all the anesthesia they gave him during the surgery. He did lose a lot of blood, so he wouldn't be able to do anything big for a while. They also said the break was simple, so it was an easy fix. That's just about the only good news I got today. I scooted the chair closer to the bed and took Gavin's hand in my own. "This is kind of stupid because you aren't dying, but I'm gonna do it anyways," I looked out the door to see if any doctors were around before I started. I didn't see any so I continued, "You better fucking wake up asshole. I'm not letting you go into a coma on our honeymoon. Fucking party pooper. I love you, Gavvy. When you wake up we can go home and tell all the boys how badass you were. That shark got scared of you and swam off, boi." I let out a sigh, I wasn't good at all this sappy stuff. "Dammit, Gavin. The doctors said you should be up by now," I let out a slight growl and rested my head on the bed. I hear the monitors start beeping a bit louder and I raise my head. My hand was squeezed and I looked down.

Gavin's beautiful blue-green eyes were looking up at me. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and smiled like an idiot. Gavin raised his arms and grabbed my wrists, "I didn't die, did I?" I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead, "Thank fucking god you didn't. I'd have to go to hell just to beat your ass for leaving me." "I would never leave you, Micoo," Gavin had a huge grin on his face. "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked, pulling me closer him. "Anything, Gav." He went to whisper something to me, but moved my head and pressed his lips on mine. "Moron," I said, sitting upright in my chair. Gavin chuckled and held out his hand. I placed mine in it and smiled at him. We both heard the door open and turned to see who came in. It was a doctor with a couple of strands of pink hair to highlight her long, jet-black hair. "Mr. Free, you're awake!" Gavin gripped my hand tighter, "It's Jones actually." The doctor nodded, "Oh sorry. So all your vitals are surprisingly stable and your bone was set straight and is ready for a full recovery. Although we put on a cast, we're going to have to keep you over night." The lady scribbled something down on the papers on her clipboard before walking out of the room.

I got up from the chair after the doctor left and found a sharpie. Gavin looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I took off the cap and pushed the blanket off his leg. I scribbled a message onto his green-colored cast before putting the cap back on. Gavin smiled at me playfully, "What did you write?" I chuckled, "I wrote 'Get better dickhead. I'm not carrying you everywhere.'" Gavin's smile turned into a frown, "You didn't!" I sat back down in the chair next to his bed, "I really wrote 'I love you, Gavvy. Heal soon.' with a little heart." Gavin's eyes lit up and I pressed my lips against his. My phone started ringing, making Gavin whimper. I answered the call when I saw it was Geoff. " _Hey buddy. How is he?_ " "Good. He woke up just now." I heard Geoff sigh in relief, " _That's great. Did you see the doctor?_ " "Yeah, she said he can leave tomorrow. Sometime mid-day probably." " _When do you think you're coming back?_ " I thought for a minute, thinking when we'd be able to bring Gavin on a plane. "Probably in like two days." " _Well I gotta go. Gus pulled me into a meeting._ " I heard him groan and I chuckled. We both hung up and Gavin looked up, pretty confused about that whole conversation.

Gavin and I talked about the most random things for most of the day. Around dinnertime, the doctor allowed Gavin to get in a wheelchair so I could take him to the cafeteria. I wheeled him into the elevator. There wasn't anyone else in the elevator we took. "Micoo?" Gavin looked up at me. "Yeah?" "Why the bloody hell would you kick a shark in the face, you big dope?!" I shrugged, "It would've eaten you, asshole. I had to." The elevator dinged and the doors opened so I wheeled Gavin out and into the hall, searching for a sign to tell us where the cafeteria was. I found a sign and followed the arrow down another hallway. After about two minutes, we finally made it to the cafeteria. I wheeled Gavin up to the food bar and we filled our plates. He spotted an empty table so he went over and sat down. Right after we finished eating, two girls, who looked about the age of fourteen, one raven-hair and the other with brown, walked up to us looking really nervous. I could tell they were probably fans. "You're Michael and Gavin. Aren't you?" The brown-haired girl said, holding something in her hands. "Yep. Do you want a picture?" The raven-haired girl, who I noticed only had one leg and was holding herself up with crutches, nodded and took out her phone.

I helped Gavin stand up and let him put all his weight on me. The raven-haired girl held her phone sideways and stood next me, while the brown-haired girl stood beside Gavin. There was a quick flash, signally the picture was taken before the two girls faced us with concerned faces. "What are you two doing here anyways?" The brown-haired one asked. "Oh, we're on our honeymoon," Gavin filled in for me, moving a bit so he was more comfortable in his wheelchair. The raven-haired tilted her head slightly to the left, but they both waved at us and walked away. I was so glad they didn't bring up Gavin's leg or asked about the fact we were on a honeymoon. Sometimes fans pried too much into our lives so it was nice to see some that didn't. "Ready to go back up to your room?" I asked, looking at Gavin. "Sure." I stood up and started to wheel him back towards the elevator. It only took two minutes to get back to Gavin's room. I helped him out of the wheelchair and onto his bed, turning on the television so we could watch something.


	23. The Talk Isn't Actully A Big Thing

It's been about four days since the shark incident. We safely flew back to Austin and Geoff gave us a couple extra days off to relax. Gavin's gotten used to using crutches, but the doctor here gave us a wheelchair just in case he gets a bit lightheaded. Speaking of Gavin, he was in the bath right now, having to put his leg in a trash bag to keep the cast from getting wet. I was in the living room, watching _It's Always Sunny_ , listening closely, just in case Gavin needed any help. My phone started ringing, making me jump. I growled and answered it, "Hello?" _"Hey, Michael. How's Gavin doing?"_ "Oh hey Linds. He's doing a lot better. We're probably coming back in tomorrow." _"That's great."_ "Yeah. So how come you called?" _"Oh. Sorry, I was just going to ask if you two wanted to come out to eat with me and meet my new boyfriend."_ "I uh- I'll have to ask Gavin. I'll call you back in a minute, okay?" _"Sure, yeah."_ I hung up and tossed my phone beside me on the couch.

"Micoo, can you come here?" Gavin called out. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I helped him out and let him dry off and get dressed. I handed him his crutches and walked with him back into the living room. "Want anything before I sit down?" I asked, leaning on the back of the couch. Gavin shook his head no so I sat down beside him. "Hey uh- Lindsay wanted us to go out to eat with her and her new boyfriend tonight. I'm waiting to say something until I get an answer from you." I rested my hands in my lap and looked at him. He shrugged, "If you're okay with it because of um- y'know." I nodded, "I'll tell her sure then." Gavin smiled as I got out my phone. I dialed Lindsay's number and waited until she picked up. _"Hey Michael!"_   "Hey Linds. Gavin said he didn't mind going." _"Oh that's great. Dress fancy. We can pick you guys up around seven?"_   "Yeah sounds good." _"See ya then!"_ "Bye." I hung up and say my phone on the coffee table. "What time?" Gavin asked. "Seven." He looked at his watch, "It's six now." "I'll pick out your clothes." Gavin smiled. I stood up and walked into our bedroom.

Gavin changed into the light blue button-up and black dress pants I picked out for him. I changed into a white button-up along with black dress pants. I managed to detangle my hair and put in my contacts. I took out my black shoes and gave Gavin his, noting he only needed the right shoe since his other foot was in a cast. "You'll be okay with the crutches?" I asked, stuffing my phone in my back pocket. Gavin nodded and pulled himself up, holding the crutches tight. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Lindsay. Her hair, which was now a pretty light pink, was curled and she had on a dark blue dress. Might I add, she looked beautiful. "Hey Michael." "Hi Linds." "Glad to see you're walking, Gav." Gavin politely smiled at her. "Ready to head out?" "Yeah let's go. I'm starving!" I added as I locked the house and followed Lindsay to her car. Her new boyfriend was standing by the passenger's side door. He stuck a hand out for me to shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Michael. I'm Josh." "Nice to meet you too, Josh." He looked to be about six foot two inches, very muscular, with jet black hair and a bit of stubble on his chin. I could tell why Lindsay would pick him. Josh opened the door for Lindsay and shut it after she got in. I opened the door for Gavin and helped him in before I got in myself.

"So Josh. What do you do for work?" I tried to make small talk with the guy. Josh sat his fork down and patted his mouth with his napkin. "I'm a lawyer." _Of course he was._ Lindsay placed her hands on the table and excused herself, "I'll be right back." Gavin pointed to my steak, "How is it?" I shrugged, "Pretty good." Josh got occupied talking to the waitress about getting a bottle of wine for us. "Can I try it?" Gavin asked, tilting his head like a puppy. I cut a piece of the steak, dipped it in the sauce and handed the fork to Gavin. He ate the piece of steak and nodded, "That is good." I chuckled. "Does she prefer red or white wine?" Josh asked us. "Linds likes red wine," I answered for him. He nodded and looked up at the waitress, who had already wrote it down and was about to walk away to go get it. Lindsay came back and sat down in her seat again. "I'm surprised you guys didn't tear up the place while I was gone," she joked. I shrugged, "Gavin almost flipped the table." He looked at me with wide eyes, "I did not!" Lindsay started laughing, but Josh kept a straight face. I rubbed Gavin's back, "I was kidding, boi."

After we got the wine, not much happened. Lindsay, Gavin, and I drank a couple glasses while Josh only had one glass. _At least he was a responsible drinker._ We all got in Lindsay's car and they dropped Gavin and I off at our house. I helped Gavin into his pajamas before getting into my own. "How late do you want to stay up?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed. "I'm actually really tired now," Gavin replied, stretching out that last word because of a yawn. I took his crutches and sat them next to his side of the bed. He pushed himself back towards the pillows and pulled the covers over himself. I shut off the lights and carefully made my way back to my side of the bed. I plugged in my phone and pulled the covers over myself. Gavin laid on his back so I sloppily tossed my arm over him stomach. "Hey Micoo?" Gavin's voice filled the silent room. "Yeah?" I rolled onto my side, my arm still resting on his stomach. "Would we ever have kids?" I was a bit thrown back by his question. Of course I wanted kids. I just didn't know when would be best. "I've always wanted to, but we just got married and everything, Gavvy," I answered. I heard him let out a breath, "Well of course we wouldn't have them now. I just meant in the future." "Well then yeah, of course. I've always wanted kids." Gavin placed his hand on mine, "I love you." "I love you, too."


	24. Freaky Friday

Gavin and I managed to get ready and make it to the office without any issues. A couple people smiled at us, but no one asked about Gavin's leg. The whole crew was now working on filming a video in GTA V. It was fun until we heard rain started up outside. It started out quiet and got louder. "The power's going to knock out!" Gavin whined. "Don't jinx it, dickhead," Geoff half-yelled at him. We continued playing, but as Gavin 'predicted' the power went out in the whole building. I rushed off with Ryan to go see if the generators were working. "What the hell?" I bent down and looked at the gas level. "What?" Ryan asked, bending down next to me. "There's no gas in it," I explained. "We don't have any extra gas," Ryan noted. We both sighed in annoyance and sulked off back into the office. The boys had lit candles and sat them in various parts of the office. Since it was raining outside and there were no windows in the office, the candles helped.

"Anything?" Geoff asked, pushing his chair back and standing up. I shook my head. Ryan went back to sit down at his desk. The door creaked open. A pink-haired woman peeked in, "Did you check the box, Michael?" "Oh shit. I should probably do that," I started towards the door. "I'll go with you," Lindsay said, closing the door behind us. We walked off, without saying a word, and made our way to the electrical box. Lindsay turned on the flashlight on her phone and shined it on the box so I could see what I was doing. I opened it and looked at the switches. I flipped the ones that needed to be flipped, but the lights didn't come back on. "Well shit," I said, slamming the door of the box shut. Lindsay sighed, shining the light on the floor so we could walk. People poked their heads out doors and asked if what was happening. I just shrugged at them and kept walking. Lindsay went to her office and I went into the Achievement Hunter office. I sat down in my seat next to Gavin. "The switches aren't working," I sighed. Gavin wrapped his arm around mine, "Micoo, I'm scared." "Don't be," I placed my hand over the one he had resting on my shoulder.

"Let's scare the shit out of people!" Jeremy exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. All the guys agreed with him and we came out with a plan. I would rush into the offices and ask them to follow me into the Achievement Hunter office, trying to get them to help me with something. Ryan would pretend to go mad, not like he would really be pretending, and fake trying to kill Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy. Gavin didn't want to be in the plan because he didn't want to bother people with his leg, but I gave him a role anyways. He had to be next to me and freak out as well. Ryan grabbed one the weapons that I had bought off Amazon and got into his position. Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy got into their position. Gavin and I rushed down the hall, keeping our giggles down after hearing Ryan start to yell at the guys. I quickly pushed open the door to office next door. Every head turned to me. "Guys Ryan went mad," I yelped. Gavin looked scared, "H-He's trying to kill the guys!" Everyone got up and followed us back to our office where Ryan was doing well with pretending to go mad.

He held the axe in a swinging position right at the guys, but aimed it at us when we walked it. "Don't move an inch or I'll cut your heads off," he made his voice deep and menacing. "Ryan," I put out my hands to calm him down, "Just calm down okay?" Ryan threw the axe, it getting stuck in the wall right beside the door. He wasn't supposed to do that. "Let's all just take a breather," Jack said walking towards him. Ryan snapped at him, "I SAID STOP MOVING." Gavin clutched onto the bottom of my shirt. "Ryan come on man. The prank isn't funny anymore," Geoff said, putting his hands up. "Yeah, Ryan. Calm down," I  agreed with Geoff. Ryan rushed over to me and put his hand around my throat. Everyone gasped. "Ryan let him go!" Gavin squeaked. My hand moved up to my throat and covered Ryan's, trying to yank it off. I started to cough and lose my breath. "R-Ryan.  Stop." I managed to get out. Lindsay came up behind him and elbowed him between the shoulder blades. He dropped the grip on my neck and I fell to the ground in a gasping fit. Lindsay slapped him across the cheek a couple of times, which knocked him out of his fit.

"What the hell did I do?" Ryan said, looking around at all the horrified faces. "You buggered up a harmless prank!" Gavin squawked. Ryan ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, Michael. I don't know what came over me." I shrugged, not really able to talk. Geoff started laughing his cancer-curing laugh, which made Jack laugh. Jeremy started laughing too and soon everyone started laughing. Why we were all laughing at such a serious time was unknown to us. Once everyone calmed down a bit, the rain let up and the power came back on. Everyone went back to their work. All us Achievement Hunters continued our video, but had to restart due to the power outage getting all our film deleted. "Sure was a freaky Friday," Jack said over a laugh. We all started laughing with him in agreement. _A freaky Friday indeed, Jack._


	25. Jealousy Get the Best Of Me

It's been almost two weeks since the 'Freaky Friday' incident. No one said a word about it. The office was back to normal, so it didn't really matter much. Though, it was a funny story to tell the fans during a Let's Play. Gavin was hanging out with Meg a lot lately, which bothered me. I knew it was work related, but still. Geoff told me not to worry about it. "Hey Mike, what do ya say we go out for beers tonight?" Geoff tossed his heavily tattooed arm over my shoulders. "I've got stuff to edit, Geoff," I said with a slight sigh. Geoff nodded and patted my back, "Maybe tomorrow then, bud." I nodded, "Yeah." Geoff walked out of the building, probably going home. It was at least six by now. I placed my headphones over my ears again and continued to edit the video I was working on. Ryan had already left, along with Jack. Jeremy stayed behind to fix something, but left about ten minutes ago. I was the only one in the office now. I finished editing around seven and shut down my monitor. I heard laughing and then the office door being opened. My head whipped around to see Gavin and Meg, laughing about something. I instantly felt a wave of jealousy.

He was still hopping around on his crutches. I stood up to catch their attention, "Ready to go, Gavvy?" Gavin looked up at me with a nervous expression, "Well, uh- Meg and I still have to work on that project I told you about earlier." Meg twirled her, now blue, hair with her finger, smiling at me. "You can go home without me, though. Meg can drive me home," Gavin stated. I rolled my eyes and trotted off towards the door, deciding to see if Geoff was still up for a drink. I took out my phone as I walked to my car and dialed his number. It rang four times, enough for me to get in my car, start it, and pull onto the road. "Hey Mike, what's up?" "Still up for that drink?" "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there," I heard Geoff's keys rattle in the background. I hung up and headed towards the bar that Geoff and I always went to. I saw his car in the parking lot and pulled up next to it. We got out just about the same time. "Hey, buddy!" Geoff smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Hey Geoff," I greeted back. We walked into the bar, making small talk, before sitting on two empty barstools against the counter.

I've had at least five shots of vodka by now. Geoff wasn't as drunk as me which was surprising. "Heyyy, Geoff. My man," I leaned on him, a fuzzy feeling in my brain, making me forget about my jealousy. "I'm cutting you off," Geoff said, sighing. "Nooo, one more," I pleaded, feeling like a two year old. "Nope," Geoff stood up and pulled me with him. He placed some money on the counter for the bartender before dragging me out to the car. "WHat about my car?" I asked, my vision becoming fuzzy as well. Geoff chuckled, "Yeah sure, I'm gonna let you drive that home." I looked up at him, and held out my keys, "I can do it!" The keys slipped out of my grip, I bent down to get them, but fell on my ass. Geoff picked up my keys and tossing my arm over his shoulder, hoisting me up to my feet. "Come on, we're getting you home," Geoff tossed me in the passenger's seat and got into the driver's seat. I looked out the window of his car and felt an immediate wave of guilt. _Gavin's going to have to deal with my drunk ass._ "Michael, what's wrong with you lately?" Geoff broke the silence. I didn't answer him and pretended to be asleep. He sighed at my silence and continued driving.

When he pulled into my driveway, I saw Meg's car. I groaned, which caught Geoff's attention. "I'll walk you in," he said, acting mighty dad-like. I let him open the car door as I undid my seatbelt. I felt sick. He wrapped an arm around my waist and hauled me up to his height. I walked along side him to my front door. Geoff tried the knob, which happened to be locked. He still had my keys from when I dropped them, so he took them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. I dreaded what I was going to see when Geoff opened that door. My mind immediately went to walking in on Gavin cheating on me. I shut my eyes just as Geoff opened the door, but opened them when I didn't hear anything. Geoff sat me down on the couch before putting my keys on their rightful hook and going home himself. I heard a door open and I stood up. I turned around towards the hallway to see Gavin walking out of our bedroom, fully clothed. "Michael, where were you?" I rolled my eyes. I heard another door open and saw Meg walking out of the guest bathroom wrapped in a towel. I growled on instinct at her, but hoped no one heard it. "Oh hey, Michael. Sorry for using the shower, but my water got shut off." I shrugged her off and rushed into the master bathroom, Gavin and I shared.

I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face a couple of times. The cold water made me sober up a little, I think. I turned off the faucet and dried my face off with the nearest towel. I heard a car door a few minutes later. Then an engine revving and pulling out of the driveway. I opened the medicine cabinet and opened the box of contacts I always kept in there. I opened it. It was empty, but the use now wasn't to store contacts. I pulled out the sharp, tiny, silver blade I kept in there. _One little cut couldn't hurt._ I sat the box on the counter and rolled up my sleeve. I slid the blade across my wrist, wincing at the pain. I subconsciously did it again a few more times. My wrist was littered with cuts and scars. I cleaned off the blade and stuck it back in it's hiding spot. I cleaned the sink as well. I rolled down my sleeve, not caring about how it burned. The sweater was dark, so Gavin wouldn't notice. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Gavin asleep on the couch, his foot propped up on a pillow resting on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and went into our bedroom and laid down on the bed.


	26. Birthday Boy

  
I woke up the next morning in my bed with a raging headache. I growled as I pushed myself out of the bed. _Hangovers, one of my favorite things._ I didn't have any memory of last night. I couldn't note if that was good or bad until I went to take a shower. The water burned the new cuts plastered on my wrists. I probably had some bullshit reason behind them that I didn't remember. I walked into the living room after getting dressed and found Gavin asleep on the couch. I checked the time to see if it was worth waking him up. I took notice that it was his birthday. _Probably shouldn't wake him up yet._ I took out a Tylenol and popped it in my mouth, taking a gulp of water to flush it down. Hopefully that will fix my headache before a whole day with Gavin. I walked back into the bedroom to make sure I still had the couple of gifts I bought him a while back in the closet. I had to stand on my toes to look on the top shelf, but the gifts where still there. I let out a small sigh of relief and shut the closet doors. I trudged back out into the living room to check on Gavin on last time before I made some breakfast for the two of us.

I took out the eggs, cracking four in a pan. I was going to make scrambled eggs, bacon, and a side of toast for the two of us. While I was waiting on the eggs, I fried the bacon and put the bread in the toaster. Once the toast popped out, I spread some butter and jam on it and placed it on the two plates I set out. The eggs finished before the bacon so I put them on the plates as well. Lastly, I put the bacon on the plates and suck all the dirty pans in the sink. I took out two glasses and poured some orange juice for the two of us. I set the table in a fancy manor and set the plates and drinks down. I pulled my sweater sleeves down before I woke up Gavin. I kissed him on the lips and he fluttered his eyes open. "I made breakfast, Gavvy." He sniffed the air and smiled, "Smells good." I smiled back and helped him to his feet. He took his crutches and limped to the dining room table. I helped him sit in his seat before quickly sitting in mine. "Happy birthday!" I said, between bites. Gavin smirked, "Thank you." I took a sip of the orange juice, "How old are you today? Four?" Gavin chuckled and jokingly rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure." I smirked at him and finished my plate. He finished his plate so I took it from him. I cleaned all the dishes, along with the dirty pans, and put them away.

"Do you want to leave early from work and go out for drinks, boi?" I asked as I helped him into his crutches again. "Yeah, sounds good, but can I switch to the boot thing instead of these bloody crutches?" Gavin complained. I chuckled slightly and nodded, "I'll get it out of the closet for you if you want to go get changed." He nodded and limped off to the bathroom. I made my way to the bedroom closet. I took out the black boot thing for Gavin along with one of the smallest gifts to surprise him. Gavin came out of the bathroom, dressed in normal clothes. He sat down on the edge on the bed. I handed him the boot and helped him slip it over his cast. I strapped the Velcro straps tight and helped him to his feet. He wobbled a bit, but I could help keep him steady. "Oh that's much better," he let out a sigh of relief. I snatched the present off the bed and held it out for him. Gavin took it and looked at it oddly. "Open it," I urged, wanting to see his reaction. He pulled off the bow and opened the lid of the box. He took the present from inside it and his eyes lit up. It was a small necklace, our names engraved in it. Gavin smiled, "It's lovely, Micoo!" I smiled back and pointed out something on it, "It says Jones too." Gavin immediately went to put the necklace on, but asked for my help.

We spent the day at work. Gavin got a lot of gifts from the crew. Then all of us went out for drinks. Gavin got drunk and so did I. We were still at the bar. Gavin went off to use the restroom and I stayed back with Geoff, Barbara, and Lindsay. I had no clue where anyone else was. I felt the sudden urge to take a piss so I stumbled for the restroom. I heard a man and woman's voice coming from other side of the door. I banged my fist on it, "Stop fucking and let me in." The woman that was inside giggled, "Two more minutes!" I rolled my eyes. _Wait, wasn't that Meg's voice?_ I banged on the door again, "Go get a room or some shit. People have to piss out here." I heard her groan and the door unlock. I was glad to see her fully dressed, but obviously drunk. "Thank you," I snarled at her. She scoffed at me and walked away. I peeked in to make sure the guy she was with had his pants on. I was glad to see he did, but I couldn't tell if I was surprised by who I saw. He sure seemed to be surprised by me. I was honestly too drunk to care right now.


	27. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

I let out a slight growl as Gavin stood up. He had the saddest look on his face, but it didn't get to me this time. I rolled my eyes and started walking away. Gavin rushed after me as fast as he could with the limit of his cast, "Micoo please! Wait!" I ignored him as best as I could and kept walking, stumbling a bit. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall where he could see. _We were married for fuck's sake! Why would he do this to me?_ I rushed past the guys at the bar, pulling out twenty dollars and slapping it on the metal counter right next to Geoff's arm. "Wh- Michael?" Geoff looked over at me with a concerned expression, causing the rest of the crew to worry as well. I didn't look at any of them, except Meg when I passed by her. I didn't just look at her though, I walked up to her slamming my fist on the bar next to her. "You fucking whore," I spat through gritted teeth. She pretended to be surprised as I walked off. The other girls that came went over to comfort her. I pushed open the door and walked out of the bar. I went to call a cab, but noticed I used all my money to pay for drinks. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started walking.

"Michael Jones!" I heard a familiar woman's voice yell as I walked. I kept walking. "Michael, stop!" The voice yelled again, I recognized that it was Lindsay. I shrugged her off and kept walking, but I sped up my pace now. I heard her sigh loudly. I felt a drop of water hit my left cheek and I looked up. It wasn't raining. I felt another drop hit my right check. I was started to cry. _That fucking asshole._ I lifted my glasses and wiped the tears away. I felt sober now. I knew I would remember all of tonight. I looked up and focused on my surroundings. I saw the entrance to our neighborhood. I started to walk faster towards the house. I made my way up to the front door and unlocked it. I slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it back, and rushed into the bathroom. I ripped open the medicine cabinet and pulled out the empty contact box. I almost tore the small cardboard box open. I pulled out the small blade and sighed. _This was stupid, I know. I'd be better off smoking cigarettes, but this was my way of coping._ I rolled up my sleeves and looked at them. I felt soulless. My left arm was so covered that I couldn't fit any more cuts on it. I switched the blade the my left hand and slid it across my right wrist. I relaxed at the stinging pain.

When I finally felt like I had calmed down, I looked at my wrist. It was bleeding pretty bad and was filled with cuts, but I didn't really care at this point. I felt so terrible, so betrayed. I didn't want to exist. Gavin cheating on me made me feel so.. So empty. I haven't felt this bad since I lived with my father. _He made me like this. He was the one who walked in on me when I was thirteen and almost hanged myself. All he did that day was laugh and pulled me to the ground_. I scoffed at the thoughts of my father. Then my mind wandered to Gavin. How he cheated on me after we were married. Why do the men in my life always fucking mess with me? My phone rang in my back pocket, breaking the silence and making me jump. I pulled it out with shaking hands and looked at who was calling. It was Geoff. I wasn't mad at him so I answered him. " _Michael Vincent Jones, open your door_ ," Geoff demanded. I was taken back by his greeting, "What?" " _Your front door, open it_." "Why?" " _Because I'm standing outside and it's raining._ " I shoved the blade into the box and put it back in it's hiding spot. " _I found the spare key and I'm coming inside,"_ Geoff threatened. My eyes went wide and I immediately looked at my wrist. "Geoff n-" He hung up on me.

I heard the front door open and close and I started to panic. I cleaned off the sink of any blood. A loud knocking on the bathroom door scared me shitless. "Michael, you in there?" I could hear Geoff's voice on the other side of the door. "Y-Yeah, just a minute," I said. My voice sounded really weak. I pulled down my sleeves and opened the door to see Geoff looking really tired. "How are you, buddy?" I didn't look him in the eye. I felt like he knows what I did and I don't want him disappointed in me. "I uh- I'm good. I just- I felt sick so I walked home," I lied. He crossed his arms, "Why did you yell at Meg?" With that simple question my life crumbled. I felt tears form in my eyes. _Gavin cheated on me. After all I've done for him. After we got fucking married!_ Geoff sighed and put a caring hand on my shoulder. That only made me start crying again. Geoff pulled me into a hug and patted my back. He really was the dad I never had. I calmed down a bit a few minutes later. Geoff had me sit on the couch. "Now, can you tell me what happened at the bar?" I looked up at him, "G-Gavin cheated on me." Geoff was taken back, "What? He wouldn't-" "He did. With Meg. I caught them in the bathroom," I explained, feeling the tears come back. "Oh Michael. I'm so sorry," Geoff said, rubbing my shoulder to comfort me.


	28. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

  
Geoff left a while ago. He wanted to make sure I was okay. He did say he was going to have a talk with Gavin and I tried to talk him out of it. It was morning now. I haven't even changed out of my clothes. I was just sitting on the couch pointlessly looking at the black television screen. I think I fell asleep at some point last night. I rolled off the couch and into my bedroom. It looked so empty without Gavin. I shrugged that thought away and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and wrapped gauze around my wrists. I slashed some water on my face and put in my contacts. I didn't feel like eating so I just put on my jacket and checked the time, eight-thirty. I put my wallet into my back pocket and put on my shoes. I snatched my phone off the back of the couch. I went to grab the keys off the hook, but remembered I drove the group to the bar so Lindsay probably had my car. _You could use a walk. You're getting fat._ I sighed and stepped out the door, locking it, and heading off towards the office.

I was not excited when I saw the office building. I knew I had to face everyone after last night happened. I probably looked like shit, to top it off. _Why didn't I just stay home?_ I pushed open the main doors and immediately felt depressed again. I walked straight towards the Achievement Hunter office, not looking away from my shoes. I was late since I had to walk all the way here. No one said a thing to me when I sat down for at least five minutes. I could feel Gavin's eyes on me. "We're doing a Things To Do today guys." I loaded up my computers and such. Geoff told us what to do and everyone started. We spent a couple hours trying to beat it, but Jeremy ended up winning. We filmed another video before Geoff let us all go for lunch. I didn't feel like eating so I stayed in the office and played whatever games were on my Xbox. It started it get really hot in the room while everyone was out. Jack was the first one to come back. "Oh wow it's hot in here," Jack stated the obvious. I just nodded. He took off his jacket, but I still broiled in mine. "You can take off your jacket, Michael. I'm sure you're dying under there," Jack said, sitting down at his desk. I just shrugged.

Ryan and Jeremy were the next ones to walk in. They were talking about how the air conditioning broke. That explained the heat. They weren't wearing their jackets either. I started sweating and knew if I didn't take my jacket off I might have a heat stroke or something. I took mine off, hoping no one noticed my arms. Thankfully, no one did. Geoff was the next one to come back in. "Hey g- Michael, what happened to your arms?" I hid my arms and tried to ignore him. "Let me see," Geoff walked right up behind me and reached for my arm. I jerked it away from him and started for the door. He grabbed my wrist and made me wince. "Geoff I-" I stopped mid-sentence as he started to unwrap the gauze. I didn't try and pull away because I knew he would just stop me again. He completely unwrapped the bloody gauze and stared at my arms. He couldn't muster up words. I heard one of the other guys start to speak and I darted out the door. I started to run, but ran into someone and made us both fall. "I'm so sorry," I apologized and got off them and saw that it was Gavin. I went to run off, but he pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't have the strength to push him off me. I didn't even have the strength to start crying. "Let's go home," Gavin's voice made me happier. I was still mad at him, but _maybe it wasn't his fault_.

Gavin stood up and helped me up. He put my arm around his shoulder and his arm around my waist. He nodded to Geoff and walked me out of the building. We walked back home in silence. Gavin unlocked the front door and opened it, but kept his arm around me. He shut the door with his foot and walked me over to the couch. He took my hands in his. "Micoo, I'm so bloody sorry. Please let me explain," he looked so beaten down. I just nodded and didn't take my eyes off him. "Meg, she pulled me off to wish me happy birthday and was just going to give me a gift. She dragged me to the bathroom even though I told her to stop. She threw me on the ground and made me. Nothing happened I promise. I wouldn't let her do that," he explained. I believed him, every word he said. Gavin started to tear up and that was when I learned something. He was as broken as I was. The sight of him crying made me cry. I laid down in his lap and he draped an arm around me. I felt his hands snake down to mine and he lifted them into his view. "How come you did this?" He asked with a quivering voice. "Because I didn't want to be without you." My answer was flat and simple. Gavin brought my arms up more and kissed each wrist. "I love you so bloody much, Micoo." "I love you so fucking much more, Gavin."


	29. Not Today

  
Gavin and I must've fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up to myself resting on his chest, my left hand was holding Gavin's right hand close to my chest. Gavin's left arm was wrapped around my waist, not letting me move. He was still asleep, but we had to get ready for work, even if we rushed out yesterday. I tried to slip out of his grip without waking him. I managed to get off of him and was about to walk away when his arms wrapped around my waist. "Don't go," he whined in his cute sleepy voice. I sighed, "We have to get ready, Gavin." He pulled me back so I was now sitting in his lap again, "Let's just not go." I looked back at him, "We need to make money." Gavin rested his head on my shoulder, "It's just one day." I looked down at his leg, still covered with a cast, the black boot resting beside the couch. "We have medical bills to pay," I argued. "I'll go then," Gavin suggested. I thought about it for a second. It would work, money wise. "I don't want to stay here alone," I whined. Gavin planted a kiss on my neck, "I'll be home soon." I got off of him and let him get ready for work. I didn't trust him fully yet so sending him to the office to be near **_her_**   was probably a bad idea.

"See you in a couple of hours, Micoo. I'll call at lunch," Gavin pressed his lips on mine and walked out the door. I offered to drive him, but he said he didn't want me near the office today. I wondered if I had anything important to do today and I instantly remembered I had to film Off Topic. I pulled out my phone and dialed Gavin's number. He picked up extremely quickly, "Micoo? Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah. I just- Come back. I need to film Off Topic today." I heard Gavin's line click and, a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and let him in. I reluctantly went into our bedroom and changed into proper clothes, wrapped my arms in more gauze and threw on a jacket and my glasses. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked out the door with Gavin. I needed to get my car back from Lindsay soon. Gavin's left hand slid into my right as we walked. I thought about what I was going to do on Off Topic and who I previously asked to be guests. I'm pretty sure I asked Gavin, Trevor, and Jeremy.

I stopped walking once we were now standing in front of the doors to the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin looked at me and squeezed my hand to reassure me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and squeezed his hand back. Gavin put the code in and opened the door. He went in first and I followed. Everyone turned to look at us and I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me. I sat down at my desk and didn't look at anyone. I checked the time on my phone, ten in the morning. We had to film Off Topic in half an hour so I needed to go to the set. I put a hand on Gavin's shoulder, "We need to get to the set." Gavin nodded and the two of us stood up. I started for the door, Gavin walking protectively beside me. "Where are you two going?" Jeremy asked, spinning around in his desk chair. "To the set," Gavin answered for me, "You can come too since you're going to be on it." Jeremy nodded, "I'll go get Trevor first and meet ya there." Gavin nodded and opened the door for me. I walked out and he walked along side me. We walked passed the other offices and made our way to the set.

I sat down in my usual seat and Gavin sat in the seat next to me. Jeremy and Trevor showed up two minutes later. Jeremy sat in the seat on Gavin's left and Trevor sat in the seat across from me. We all poured ourselves drinks from the 'bar' behind us. The show started only about fifteen minutes later. Those fifteen minutes seemed to be the longest of my life. The cameras started up and I felt claustrophobic even though I wasn't even crowded. I did my greeting and we went straight into talking about whatever. Since we were filming live, I was keeping up with Twitter on my phone. "Hey Micoo, why don't you tell them what we did a few weeks ago?" Gavin poked me with his elbow and winked. Jeremy and Trevor fake gagged. "Oh come on you babies," I jokingly scolded them. We all laughed a bit before I actually went to explain. "So you guys may have noticed in a couple of face cam videos that Gavin and I have rings on," Gavin and I held up our left hands and I saw the camera guy zoom in on them. I continued talking, "We got married! That's why we were out for a bit and I will show off the wedding photos. We also went off on a honeymoon to Hawaii which sadly had to end pretty quickly." Gavin lifted up his leg with the cast and rested it on the table.

Jeremy had to move both his and Gavin's drinks out of the way. "Gavin and I went snorkeling and he swam up to a fucking shark and got bit-" "Micoo kicked the shark in the eye to save me!" Gavin blurted out. "Wait holy shit. You kicked a shark?" Jeremy questioned. Trevor looked absolutely stunned, "How drunk were you?!" Gavin wrapped an arm around me, "He was love drunk, Trevor!" I scoffed and Gavin stuck his tongue out at me. Today actually felt normal now. "But enough about us. Jeremy is getting married in a couple of weeks, aren't you bud?" I cut the conversation about me being a 'hero' short. Jeremy nodded, "Yep! I can't wait." Trevor elbowed Jeremy's arm and raised his eyebrows, "I'm invited, right?" Jeremy smirked, "Yeah sure." Gavin giggled, but I didn't. I felt like we just went back to the start and I was starting to feel like shit again. "SO. Michael, how come you skipped out on the podcast yesterday?" Trevor asked. I stiffened up, I didn't want to blame him because he really didn't know. "I uh- Well... I kind of- I felt... I don't want to talk about it," I stuttered out, trying to come up with an excuse, but obviously not finding one. I saw Jeremy lightly hit Trevor in the shoulder and whisper "You shouldn't have asked about it."


	30. Excuses, Excuses

I acted like I didn't see what Jeremy did and let them talk amongst themselves while I checked Twitter. A couple people did some fan art or tweeted pictures of them in their Off Topic shirts that I liked or retweeted. The majority wanted to know what happened with me. Gavin reached for my arm and pulled up my jacket sleeve for me. I looked at him. "It was falling," he whispered. I gave him a small smile. Gavin started telling some random story about something I didn't really pay attention to. They all started laughing so I looked up. Gavin had spilled his beer. "Dammit Gavin," I sighed, "Go get a napkin or something, idiot." Gavin got up and rushed off to get a napkin. I picked up the glass and sat it upright. Gavin came back and threw a bunch of napkins on the table. He didn't even try and wipe up the beer. I rolled my eyes. "Is this what he does at home?" Trevor asked with a laugh. I started to clean it up while I answered Trevor, "It actually is." Once I cleaned up all the beer, I tossed all the wet napkins in Gavin's hands. He frowned and went to throw them away before he freaked out.

We spent the next two and a half hours talking about random things. Now we were going in to the last thirty minutes of this episode. I didn't notice that my jacket sleeves were starting to fall down again. Apparently neither did Gavin or Jeremy. Trevor sure did. He really tried not to mention it, I could see it in his face. He taped his arms and made me get really confused. "What the fuck are you doing with your arms?" I raised my eyebrow. Gavin realized what Trevor was trying to say and pulled up my sleeves for me. I stuck my arms in my lap. My phone buzzed so I checked it. A lot of people were asking me about my arms, asking if it was because of the shark. I needed to come up with an excuse fast or the fans would probably find out. I didn't want any of the fans to see me as weak and stop looking up to me. I didn't want them to think they could give up just because I was starting to. I rolled up my sleeves and showed the gauze wrapped around my arms to the camera. "So some of you are asking what this is for," Gavin elbowed me, but I ignored him and kept talking.

"While we were in Hawaii, I got a REALLY bad sunburn on my arms and had to put medicine on them. The bandages are supposed to keep my arms from getting more burnt, I guess." I rolled my sleeves back up and heard Gavin sigh in relief. I guess he didn't want me telling the fans either. "Well, thanks for tuning in to Off Topic, guys! We'll see you again next week," I closed out the show and we all stayed seated for a couple of minutes until the credits started rolling. Trevor and Jeremy went back to their offices and started doing whatever they needed to. Gavin brought me back to the Achievement Hunter office so we could go home early. Geoff approached me in the hallway and told Gavin to leave. "Geoff, I really just want to go home. I-" "No, not yet. I want to apologize. I was a real dick yesterday and shouldn't have outed you in front of everyone in the office like that," Geoff's hand rested lightly on my shoulder, as if he were to press any harder I might crumble. I patted his arm. I didn't really forgive him yet because you just don't fucking do that to someone, but I didn't want to stay mad. "It's okay Geoff. I just- I did something childish and I made you worry." "Don't hurt yourself anymore okay? For me?" Geoff looked at me and I could tell how worried he was for me. I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back like a child. "You can have the rest of the day off with pay," Geoff gave me a half-hearted smile and removed his hand from my shoulder.

I walked back into the office with Geoff. I saw Gavin talking to Lindsay and I felt a bit of jealousy. Lindsay handed him something that looked like keys before smiling and walking towards me. She looked me dead in the eye, "Michael. I heard about yesterday. I'm always here for you," She patted my shoulder before walking out the door. Gavin now walked up to me and jingled the keys in front of me, "Got your car back, boi!" I smiled and snatched the keys from him. He slid his hand into mine and we walked out of the office, out of the building. I spotted my car and we both got in. "Do you mind driving us around for a bit?" Gavin asked, peeking over at me. I shrugged, "Sure. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Gavin nodded and I started heading off for the cheapest pizza place. It took me a couple of minutes to find a good, cheap pizza place, but I eventually found one. I pulled into the parking lot and Gavin and I both got out. We walked into the building holding hands. Some of the costumers and even some employees have us dirty looks.


	31. Decided To Break It

  
"Hi um- Can we get one large pepperoni, please?" I asked the waitress. She scribbled the order down on her little notepad, took our menus, and walked off. Gavin and I had already ordered our drinks and were chowing down on the breadsticks this place gives you. "You really didn't have to point out your arm on th-" "Why does it bother you?" "Well I-" "Am I embarrassing to you, Gavin?" He looked stunned by my question and so was I. "No, Micoo. It's just-" "Just what? You pity me and you don't want me to get more depressed by ruining my reputation?" _Why was I so mad at him?_ "Micoo, please. People are looking," Gavin held a hand towards me to get me to quiet down. I crossed my arms like a child and leaned back in my seat. The waitress gave us our pizza and we ate it in silence. I paid the bill when we were finished eating and we both drove home. "Let's go to a park," Gavin suggested out of no where. "Why?" "I dunno. It just seems nice," He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and went straight home. Gavin sighed loudly and got out of the car. We both walked in the door. I put the keys on the hook and took off my shoes. I took off my jacket as well and draped it over the back of the couch.

"What's your problem?" Gavin snapped at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What's _your_   problem?!" "You keep getting mad at me for buggar reasons, _Michael!"_   "Oh so we dropped the nicknames, have we now?" I taunted, placing my hands on my hips. _Stop yelling at him!_   "You always yell at me. You never trust me," Gavin shouted. "At least I didn't go around almost cheating on my husband!" I shouted back. "I wish we never got married!" The words came out of Gavin's mouth hit me like daggers. His hands slapped over his mouth and I could see he was on the verge of tears, as I was too. I clenched my fist tightly, "Get out." Gavin kept his right hand over his mouth, but held his left one out towards me, "Micoo." "Get out," I repeated myself a bit louder, "I'll fucking call Geoff for you just get out of the damn house." "Please." "No, Gavin. If you never wanted to get married then I'll file for a fucking divorce. Get the fuck out!" I started to push him out of the door. Giving him a jacket and his phone. I pushed him out the front door and slammed it behind him.

I leaned on the door and slid down it. I brought my knees up to my chest and hid my face between him. I let the tears fall down my face. _I really was useless, just a last resort to everyone. Even my own husband didn't want me anymore. I bet he never did, I bet I was just there to help him get over Meg._ I felt myself start to cry even harder and I slammed my fist on the door. I heard someone squeak from the other side of the door and just shrugged it off. I'd be better off dead. I felt the anger inside me grow. My eyes were swollen and I felt drained. I stood up with one mission and one mission only. I think Gavin knew what I was about to do. I heard him getting out the spare key and trying to unlock the door. I made my way to the bathroom leaving the door unlocked and open. Besides, I'd be dead before he'd manage to get in. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle. I snapped open the cap and poured a couple of the tablets into my hand. I stared at them for a few seconds, about to toss them in my mouth.

I shook my head. I poured them back into the bottle and tucked it away in the medicine cabinet. I fell to the floor in a crying fit. I ripped off the gauze on my arms. Pulling it off so quickly opened the cuts. I let my arms fall to the floor. I couldn't stop crying. My eyes felt puffy and my head felt cloudy. I didn't hear the front door open, nor did I hear the rushing of footsteps behind me. I did hear another person crying. I did feel the tight, comforting arms wrap around my waist. I did feel myself being pulled onto someone's lap. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't mean any of it, I love you so much," Gavin kept repeating in a whispering tone in my ear. He was rocking us both back and forth slightly which was actually really comforting. "Don't ever leave me. I need you," I choked out between my sobs. That only made him hold me tighter. "I didn't mean to say that. I didn't, Micoo. I love you so much. You're the world to me." Gavin's voice cracked and I let out a small laugh. "There it is. There's the Micoo I know," Gavin kissed my neck. I leaned my head back on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Gavin removed one of his arms from my waist and starting playing with my hair.


	32. Haven't Had Enough

  
I managed to calm myself down and get my breathing back to normal around probably one in the morning. Gavin and I were still sitting on the bathroom floor. I was still in his lap. "Gavin?" I called out, my voice kind of raspy. Gavin let out a small 'mhm' to let me know he was listening. I kept talking, "Promise me you'll never stop loving me, that we can still have kids and grow old together." Gavin hugged me a bit tighter, "I promise." I rolled myself around in his arms so that I was now facing Gavin, him sitting between my legs that were stretched out towards the door. I put my arms around Gavin's neck and rested my forehead on his. "Promise me you'll let me help you get better?" Gavin asked. "I promise," I half-whispered back, my fingers crossed behind his head. I felt bad for lying, but I wasn't going to get better. I wasn't going to get rid of the scars and seeing them everyday would make me feel worse if I ever did feel better. Gavin moved his head up and planted a kiss on my head. "Don't you get your cast off tomorrow?" I blurted out. Gavin nodded, "Yeah, they're just going to give me some crutches again so my stiches don't pop." "Oh good. You owe me a honeymoon," I teased, smirking a bit.

"How about after I get my cast off we can catch a flight to Florida and go to one of those beaches instead," Gavin suggested. "We could stop by Orlando on the way and go to some of the parks," I added. Gavin smiled and nodded excitedly. "We should go to bed, your appointment is literally in six hours," I said, pushing myself off Gavin, before helping him up. We were both too lazy to change into pajamas so we just took off our shirts and pants and slept in our boxers. Gavin snuggled up to my back and held me so close that not even an atom could fit between us. I wasn't complaining, it was nice to actually be next to him again. I drifted off to sleep to the sound of his breathing. I woke up to a loud thump and a very familiar British sounded "Aw bloody hell, that hurt!" I rolled over in the bed to see Gavin laying in the floor, rubbing his thigh. "Oh, morning Micoo. Did I wake up?" Gavin asked, still on the floor. I shook my head, "Not at all. What happened to you?" Gavin chuckled slightly, "I rolled too far and fell on my arse." I nodded a bit too long and got out of bed, helping him up. "Thank you, kind sir," Gavin joked. "Why you're welcome, very clumsy kind sir," I joked back. He chuckled and waltzed over to the closet to pick out some clothes to wear.

Gavin and I were waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. "How are they going to remove it, Micoo?" Gavin panicked. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Relax Gav. I broke my arm once and they just used a saw to cut it before taking it off." Gavin relaxed a bit, "Wait. You broke your arm before?" I nodded, "Yeah, when I was around five. My uh- my dad kind of tossed me down a flight of stairs.." Gavin's eyes widen, "He threw you down stairs?!" I shushed him, "It was years ago. Don't worry a-" "Gavin Jones?" I was interrupted by a nurse. I smiled to myself at the fact she said Jones. We both stood up and took Gavin's hand in mine and we walked over to the nurse. "Right this way," The nurse led us through a door and down the hall passed three more closed doors. She opened the fourth door on the left and let us in. She asked Gavin the general questions nurses do. "Alright. Thanks so much. Doctor Copen will be with you in just a minute," She flashed us a smile before walking out. Gavin made himself as comfortable as he could on the hard beds they have here. I sat down on one of the chairs.

After a five minute wait, a doctor walked into the room, making sure to close the door behind her. "I'm Doctor Copen. I'll be removing your cast today Mister Jones," She smiled and walked over to a closet I didn't even realize was in here and looked at all the boxes. She reached for one on the top shelf and pulled it down. She pulled out a small saw, that looked like an automated pizza cutter, and a fat wooden stick. Gavin looked at me and frowned. I held out my hand and he put his in mine. Dr. Copen walked back over to us and asked Gavin to rest his leg on a stool she pulled up. He did as she asked. She stuck the stick into his cast right where she was going to be cutting and turned on the saw. It buzzed loudly and made Gavin squeeze my hand tighter. The saw ripped through the hard material of the cast and broke it open. The doctor turned off the saw and set it, along with the wooden stick, off to the side. She opened Gavin's cast a little more with her hands and pulled it off of him, throwing it in the trash. Then she examined Gavin's stitches, grabbed another box, and applied a bit of some weird paste to it along with a giant Band-Aid. Then she put that box and the saw away.

"You two are free to go! Just take these crutches-" She pulled a pair of crutches out of the closet and handed them to Gavin, "So you don't rip open the stitches when you walk. They're also to get you used to putting weight on your leg since you haven't in so long." We smiled and I thanked her. "You don't need to come in for another check-up. Your stitches will dissolve in a few hours with what I put on them. You can remove that Band-Aid when you get home and stop using the crutches whenever you feel like you don't need them!" Gavin thanked her this time. "Just go straight out and stop by the desk to settle your payment. Have a wonderful recovery, Mister Jones!" She rushed out the door and took a left. Gavin and I walked out the way she said, stopping by the desk. Our insurance ended up paying for it so we just walked out and went home. When we got home, we changed into pajamas and Gavin removed his Band-Aid. The doctor was right, the stitches did dissolve. "Want to look up some flights for us?" I sat down on the couch, holding two cans of Coca-Cola. Gavin nodded and I handed him one of the Cokes. He pulled out his phone and started looking. I turned on the television and starting watching _It's Always Sunny_   whilst drinking my Coke. My life was starting to feel normal again.


	33. Flights And Hotel Stays

Last night, Gavin had found us cheap seats for tomorrow at one. We were actually at the airport right now. We surprisingly got there early and were just waiting in the waiting room. The flight only took two hours so we would be in Orlando by three. That would give us enough time to get to our hotel and settle in, maybe even go to dinner. "Did you call Geoff?" I asked Gavin. His eyes widen. I let out a small chuckle, "I'll take that as a no." Gavin took out his phone, "I'll just call hi-" "All passengers left, please board the plane," the lady at the gate called out, motioning to us. We just up, Gavin put his phone away and we pulled our carry-ons behind us. We flashed our tickets to the lady and she did her thing, handing them back to us. I walked in before Gavin, stopping at our seats. I open the overhead bin and tossed both our carry-ons into it, shutting it after. Gavin wanted the window seat so I let him in first. He sat down and took out his phone again. I saw him pull up messaging and text Geoff something. Probably to tell him why we aren't at work. Before he could even finish typing the message, a flight attendant told him to put his phone away. I snickered and he playfully punched me in the arm.

"Gavvvvvviiiiiiiinnnnnn," I whispered, not wanting to annoy anyone else on the plane apart from my husband. "Yes?" He looked up at me and ruffled his hair. I smirked at him, "Look out the window." He raised an eyebrow at me, but looked out the window anyways. He pressed one of his hands up against it. "Is that the airport?" He asked, looking back at me. I nodded, not loosing my smile. Gavin smiled back at me. The flight attendant came on with the usual jabber about seatbelts and whatnot. The plane landed in a few short minutes and everyone started grabbing their things from the bins. I got Gavin and I's bags down and handed Gavin's bag to him. We walked off the plane and into the airport. People were buzzing around and rushing to places. I protectively slipped my hand into Gavin's so I wouldn't loose him in the crowd. We walked over to baggage claim and waited for our other luggage to show up. After two minutes, our two black bags showed up and I grabbed both of them off the conveyor belt. I took my large bag and my carry-on and Gavin took his two. We wheeled them out of the airport and to an empty taxi.

The driver dropped us off at our hotel that we were staying at and drove off. I looked at the front of the building in awe. Gavin had managed to book us a room at a Hard Rock hotel. Gavin and I wheeled our suitcases up to the front desk. A lady stood behind it wearing some odd colored uniform with a name tag that read 'Casey.' She smiled at us, "Welcome to Hard Rock! How may I help you two?" Gavin cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hi, we booked a room under the name Jones." The lady nodded and typed something up on the monitor I just noticed was there. She smiled and pulled a key off one of the hooks, "Room 304. Hope you have a nice stay!" We thanked her, took the room key and headed towards the elevator. "Holy shit, Gavin. The lobby is bigger than our office!" I looked around as we walked. Gavin was too amazed at the place to answer me. We stopped at the elevators. "Gavin holy fuck. There's four of them," I looked at all of them. Gavin started walking over to one and pressed the third floor. "Let's hope this takes us up instead of hell," he joked. The elevator dinged and we got in. No one else was in the elevator with us so we let our bags rest. The elevator dinged again when we reached our designated floor.

We rolled our bags out and checked the signs. A sign saying 'Rooms 300-310' pointed left. Gavin nodded left and I followed. We found our room, unlocked the door, and I shut it behind me. I sat my bags beside Gavin's near the door. The room was huge. It had a door next to the front door, which I guessed was the bathroom, a couch and a small sitting chair, a dresser with a television on top and a mirror behind it, a huge bed made with white sheets and multi-colored pillows, along with a different room with a small bar and a table set, and even a computer. There was a huge wall of windows on the back wall that actually overlooked the Universal Studios park. Gavin's eyes went wide and he looked at me. I looked at him with the exact same expression. "Holy shit," we both said in unison. Gavin went straight for the bed and plopped down on it. "It's so soft!" Gavin shouted. I fell down next to him, "OH my god it is." We laid there for a second until I remembered that there was a pool with a _waterslide_. I sat up extremely fast and Gavin looked at me funny. "There's a _waterslide_ , babe. We _have_ to go to the pool," I begged. Gavin nodded excitedly and changed into his swim trunks right there. We were married so it wasn't unusual, but I did blush a bit. I quickly changed into my swim trunks as well.

We had stayed in the pool, going down the slide a couple of times, for hours. Seeing as how we got to the hotel around four and it was now almost seven, we both decided to get out and go back to the room to get changed. We made it to the room, no slip ups, and changed into some nice, fancy clothes. There was, obviously, a Hard Rock Café here that we wanted to go to. I got my wallet, but Gavin literally ripped it out of my hand and got his instead. I shrugged and let him. I took my phone and Gavin grabbed his. We started walked out the door when I snatched the key off the dresser. We headed for the stairs instead so we could look really fancy and badass whilst walking down them. Gavin slipped his hand into mine before we reached the end of the stairs. "You made reservations right?" I whispered to Gavin. He nodded. This man thought of everything. We reached the waitress who was holding a small black book. "Reservations?" She asked, clicking her pen. "Table for two, under the name Jones, please," Gavin said with a small smirk. She nodded, called another waitress over, and had her escort us to our table. We thanked her as she gave us menus.


	34. Busy Body

Gavin and I ate our meals rather quickly. He paid the bill and we walked out of the restaurant. "It's kind of late. Want to just sleep so we can go out tomorrow?" I asked Gav as we headed up to our room. He nodded and let out a yawn on cue. I let out a yawn as well and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "You're so cheesy," Gavin rolled his eyes. I kissed his cheek, "It worked, didn't it?" He let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arm around my waist. We made it to our room and I unlocked the door. I opened the door for Gavin and closed it behind me. Gavin immediately went to his suitcase and went into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. I just stripped off my shirt and pants and waited for Gavin to get out so I could brush my teeth and all that jazz. Gavin came out and I went it. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. Gavin was already in bed so I turned off the lights and cuddled up next to him. "Goodnight, Gav," I whispered. "Night, Micoo," Gavin whispered back. I wrapped my arm around his waist and the two of us fell asleep.

My eyes blinked open and I suddenly forgot where I was. I scrambled to get out of bed, which resulted in me tripping on blankets and landing on the floor with a loud thump. "Ow fuck," I muttered, rubbing my arm. I saw Gavin's head pop out above me, "Are you okay Micoo? Did you fall?" "Yeah I'm fine. And now I didn't fall, the fucking floor just looked like it needed a hug," I rolled my eyes and got up. Gavin stuck his tongue out at me. I went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. After I washed my hair, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom and over to my suitcase. I picked out a pair of blue jeans and one of my Zelda t-shirts. "Micoo, do we have to go out? Can't we just stay here?" Gavin whined, jumping off the bed. "Oh come on, you want to go," I started to get dressed while we talked. He threw on some jeans as well, along with one of his Slow Mo Guys shirts. I pulled a drawstring bag out of my carry-on. Gavin handed me both of our wallets and I put them in the bag along with a couple of waters. I put on my shoes and Gavin put on his. I snatched the key off the counter and slipped it into my wallet and put that back in the bag.

Gavin and I walked to the park, since our hotel was so close to it that we might as well be in the park. We bought fast passes because we're lazy fuckers and didn't want to want in the lines. We went to the Islands of Adventure park first and went on all of those rides. Gavin didn't want to go on the Hulk, but I convinced him to and he loved it. We also went on both of the Dueling Dragons rides, the red and the blue, which was a lot of fun. Gavin then dragged me onto the fucking Jurassic Park River Adventure ride and made us sit in the front. "You screamed like a baby!" I couldn't stop laughing as we walked off the ride, completely soaked. "Yeah, but you gripped my arm so tight I thought you were going to break it!" Gavin whined. I shrugged and kept laughing. We then rushed over to Universal and rode all those rides before buying some things at Diagon Alley. Gavin and I started to walk back to the hotel literally right after the parks closed. I took out the key and unlocked our room and the two of us fell down on the bed.

We woke up again the next morning, still in the clothes we were wearing at the park yesterday, shoes and all. We changed our clothes and went down to the breakfast bar to eat. When we finished eating, we came back up to the hotel room. "Gavin, aren't we heading down to Miami today?" I asked. Gavin nodded, "Yeah, we're renting a car, too right?" I nodded. "We'd better get down to a car-renting place soon," I added. Gavin groaned as he got off the bed. We rolled our suitcases out the elevator after packing again, and secretly stealing all the little travel soaps. We made sure our room was paid for before calling a taxi. The taxi dropped us off at a car place and we rented one of the cheapest. "You have the map, right?" I asked Gavin as we started loaded our things into the truck and backseat. "Yep," Gavin said, holding up his phone. I shut the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Gavin got into the passenger's seat. I started the car and pulled onto the road. "So how long is the drive?" Gavin asked me. "Almost four hours if we don't stop," I answered him. Gavin reclined his seat a bit and propped his feet up on the dashboard. I listened to the stupid GPS on Gavin's phone.

The drive was pretty boring if you leave out the fact Gavin tried to make out with me, almost resulting in the car crashing. He fell asleep after that when it started to get dark. I let him sleep until it turned eight. "Wait, you were supposed to turn th- Dammit," Gavin shouted. I sighed and turned the car around, pulling into the parking lot of a hotel. Gavin opened the car door so quickly that I thought it would break off. I got out slower than him and helped him take out our luggage. We only took out our carry-ons since we were only going to be staying at this hotel tonight. We would be going to the beach tomorrow, taking the car back to the same rental place down here, before going the airport and flying back home. We were going to have a very eventful day tomorrow. Gavin and I got a room on the second floor and stripped down to our boxers, falling onto the bed next to each other. Gavin cuddled into me and I held him close. "I'm so glad we did this, Micoo," he whispered. "I'm glad we did this, too, Gav," I whispered back, a smile on my face. He turned around to face me, "I love you." "I love you, too," I said as I pressed our lips together. We ended up falling asleep after that.  
  


 


	35. Don't Threathen Me With A Good Time

Gavin and I woke up around noon, changed into our swim trunks and headed of to the beach. We rented two of the chairs they have on the beach just so we could leave our stuff on them. "Last one to the water has to buy lunch!" Gavin shouted as he started for the water. I rolled my eyes and ran after him, quickly catching up to him. I winked at him as I ran passed him and reached the water. I stood in the water only to be jumped on by Gavin, resulting in both of us falling back into the water. I pushed Gavin off me and dunked him in the water and he let out a squawk. I started laughing, but Gavin splashed water at me. I frowned and splashed water back at him. We messed around like that for an hour or so until we left the beach and got some lunch at a pizza place. Of course, Gavin paid for that. Then we got dried off, changed, and gathered all our stuff up back at the hotel. I made sure to pay for the hotel room and we took the car to the car rental place. Gavin called a taxi for us to take to the airport. Gavin paid the taxi driver once we reached the airport.

We were waiting to get on the plane now, with an hour and a half to spare. "Rummaging through the gift shop time?" I raised an eyebrow at Gavin who smirked and nodded excitedly. We rolled our carry-ons with us into the gift shop. We picked out a couple snacks for the flight and a couple of weird candies for the crew back home. By the time we were done, our flight was being called so we had to go board the plane. I called the window seat this time so Gavin put our carry-ons in the overhead bin. I made sure to take out the snacks we bought for ourselves. The flight attendant started talking about all the safety procedures before the plane took off. Gavin ordered some weird alcoholic beverage they had on the menu, but ordered one for me too. "What even is this?" I held up the weird, drink towards Gavin. He just shrugged, "Try it." I took a sip of it. It tasted like strawberry vodka, but was oddly good. I made a 'hmm' sound which caused Gavin to want to try his too. He scrunched up his nose and put the drink down, "How do you like that?!" I shrugged, "It's fruity." He let out a small cough and pushed his drink towards me. I finished mine and started on his.

"Are there anymore of those weird chocolate orange slices?" Gavin asked me. I shook my head, "You ate the last one, Dumbo." "Aw buggar. They were really good," He whined. "I wouldn't know. You ate all the fucking things before I could," I shot him a dirty look. "Sorry! I didn't know you wanted a-," His eyes widen. I pressed my lips against his to shut him up. I pulled away just as the flight attendant came on with the usual talk. Gavin yawned and stretched out his arms. People started getting off the plane so Gavin took down our carry-ones and we walked off. We made it all the way through the familiar airport straight to the baggage claim. "Wait shit. We never told anyone we were leaving," I blurted out as I picked up our bags from the conveyor belt. "And?" Gavin questioned me. I handed him his suitcase, "No one knows to pick us up." Gavin smacked his palm on his forehead, "God we're idiots!" I took out my phone to call someone. "Let's just get a cab and go home," Gavin suggested. I nodded and called us a cab. The driver pulled up and we stuffed our bags in the back and got in. I told the driver where to go and we were off.

I paid the driver once he pulled up to our house. Gavin and I rolled our bags into the house and just tossed them in the living room. I went straight for the shower and washed my hair. Gavin went in after me. We were both in our pajamas, cuddled up in bed. I was leaning against the headboard and Gavin was laying between my legs with his head resting on my chest. "I had such a lovely time, Micoo," Gavin cooed. I wrapped my arms around his chest, "Me too, Gav. I think I got sunburned though." Gavin let out a small "aww." I spun my wedding ring around my finger and admired it. Gavin grabbed my arms and looked at them. "Oh look," he held up my arms to where I could see them, "Your scars are healing!" I looked at them and felt a bit of accomplishment. They were healing. _I_ was healing. Gavin turned around and pressed his lips against mine. "I'm really glad that you got kicked out of your apartment," Gavin blurted out. "Wh-" "We wouldn't be where we are now if you didn't get kicked out." "Oh wow. Thanks to my old shitty landlord then," I let out a small laugh.


	36. Like We Used To

Gavin and I managed to go to bed around ten, get up at seven the following morning, and get to work on time. I took us to the office in my car this time. "Geoff is gonna flip," I let out a small laugh. Gavin smirked and nodded. I put my hand on the door handle and looked at Gavin, "Bet you twenty bucks that he yells at us." Gavin crossed his arms, "Bet's on!" I smirked and opened the door. The guys were in the midst of filming something with the VR set. Everyone stopped what they were doing when we walked in. "Michael, Gavin! Where the hell were you guys? You didn't text or call us and left without a warning! We thought you died," Geoff shouted, jumping out of his chair. I held my hand out towards Gavin and he sighed, pulling out his wallet and slapping a twenty dollar bill in my hand. Jeremy scrunched up his eyebrows at us. I just stuffed the twenty in my pocket. Gavin sat down at his desk. "We went on our honeymoon last minute," I started to explain, "And literally every time Gav tried to call you he got interrupted." Geoff looked at Gavin for verification and Gavin nodded. "Oh. Okay then. Where'd you guys go? Looks like you got sunburned there Michael," Geoff said, sitting back down at his desk. I sat down at mine and started to explain what all we did.

"Oh man, I hope Kat and I get to do some stuff like that," Jeremy said, leaning back in his chair. I nodded at him, confused on how else I could answer that. "I'm glad you guys finally got to go have fun," Jack said with a sweet smile on his face. "Yeah um, Gavin. You got your cast off," Ryan sputtered out. Gavin nodded excitedly, "I did, yeah! Got it off before we left, actually." I let out a small laugh, "He was afraid of the saw!" Gavin pouted and lightly punched me in the arm. I mouthed 'Ow' and rubbed my arm. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Gavin squeaked, grabbing my arm. I smirked, "I'm playing with you." He frowned and turned to look at his monitor. "So what are we doing today boys?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head and leaning back in my chair. "We were gonna film some VR without you guys, but let's all do it since you two are here now," Mica explained. I turned around in my chair, "Oh shit, sorry Mica. I didn't even notice you were here." Mica pawed the air, "Don't worry about it, Michael." Jeremy jumped out of his chair, "Let's get started!" All of us stood up and walked to the more open space in the room. Geoff walked out of the room, saying he had a business meeting.

Mica, Jeremy, Ryan, Gavin, Jack, and I filmed a VR the Champions in Fruit Ninja. It was pretty fun and really felt good to be back at work. I missed these guys a lot. "Hey Michael, whatcha thinking about?" Mica poked my arm. "Oh nothing," I said as I turned to face her. She nodded and sat back down on the couch by the wall. "Guys I found another GTA map. Do you wanna play it?" Geoff literally half shouted out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of everyone. "Hell yeah," I answered. "Let's do this!" Jeremy fist-bumped the air. All of us loaded our game recorders and microphones along with Grand Theft Auto V. Geoff invited us all to the game and we started playing. "Oh fuck," I whispered. The map looked extremely hard and hard a bunch of twists and turns. There were a lot of obstacles. "Wow, none of us are going to make this," Gavin said. "Wow thanks for the encouragement, Gavin," Jeremy deprecated Gavin's statement. We all started on our bikes and all six of us, Mica went to help with a Podcast, fell off the edge immediately.

"OH SHIT," I yelled, pressing the gas button on my control and whipping my bike to the right in the game, "OH MY GOD I MADE IT!" I heard all the guys sigh and probably mutter a curse word. I had beat all the courses miraculously and won the game. "Nice job, boi!" Gavin said, giving  me a high five. "Thanks, Gavvy." "Oh hey look. I got second place," Ryan divulged. "Better than last place," Geoff commiserated. I started laughing. Geoff couldn't even get past the first stage on any of the levels. It was hilarious. Jack patted his back. "You'll get there someday, buddy," he said to Geoff, holding back a laugh. Geoff started making a really angry face. Gavin burst out laughing and started speaking to the microphone, "You guys can't see it, but Geoff is making THE best face right now." "He looks so angry yet so sad at the same time," I mentioned. "I feel like I should pity him, but at the same time I'm kind of terrified," Jeremy joked and started laughing as well. We ended the video there and saved what we recorded so we could send it off to whoever was supposed to edit it later. It was now lunch time and everyone went off somewhere to eat. 


	37. Tear In My Heart

Gavin and I just decided to stop by the kitchen in the office and steal someone's snacks. We were leaning on the counter now, eating some potato chips. Barbara walked up to us snacking on a sandwich. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were back," She leaned on the counter next to Gavin. "We just got back last night, actually," I explained to her. She nodded slowly, taking in the information, "What all did you do?" Gavin cleared his throat to talk, "We flew over to Orlando and went to Universal for like a day and then drove down to Miami and had a beach day." Barbara, who was chewing a bite of her sandwich, nodded her head excitedly, "That sounds like fun!" "Yeah, it really was," I smiled, not really smiling at anyone so much as the memory. "Did you even wear sunscreen, Michael? You look really red," She pointed out. I shook my head, "We got so excited that we forgot." Burnie appeared in the hall looking really baffled about something, "Hey Babs, can you come here for a second?" Barbara nodded and finished her sandwich, "One second!" She turned to Gavin and I and jokingly saluted, "See ya later guys." We waved to her as she walked off with Burnie, probably to his office to check something.

We all went back to the office after eating, really after I snatched a Red Bull from the fridge. We started to film a bunch of random things that we could use to upload later on in the week. Geoff had to leave early because he was going on some sort of trip with his family. "So can we all go now or do you have to stay?" Ryan asked to no one in particular. "I think we're gonna head out," Gavin spoke up. I looked up at him as he started to stand. "Yeah I think I'm gonna go too," Jeremy let out a yawn. Gavin and I waved to everyone as we started to walk out of the office. We walked out to my car and I drove off towards our house. When we got home, we immediately changed into pajamas and relaxed on the couch. "What are we going to do for dinner?" I asked, breaking the silence of conversation. "I could make something or we could order in?" I thought about it for a second. If we ordered something, it would either be Chinese or pizza and I'm kind of tired of those. "Do you mind making something?" I gave him my best 'puppy-dog' face. Gavin started to get off the couch and into the kitchen. I took that as a yes.

Gavin had been cooking for an hour now and I decided I should walk in a check on him. He was bent over the stove, stirring something in the pot. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my head on his right shoulder. "Hey," Gavin greeted me, swaying us both a bit. "Whatcha making?" I asked. "Just some pasta recipe my mum taught me," he answered before turning off the burner and moving the pot to on the burners that were already off. Gavin turned around in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck. We pressed our foreheads together. "I think we should adopt," I blurted out. Gavin pulled me a little closer, "Let's give it a while, Micoo. We just got married, I just got my cast off, and y-" I pressed my lips against his to hush him. "Gavin, I know. I didn't say now, did I? I'm just saying I think you and I would make great dads." He smiled and mouthed 'Oh.' "I'm gonna go get washed up while you finish up here, okay?" I noted. Gavin nodded and I kissed his forehead. We let each other go and I walked off to the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to the mirror. I stared at myself for a minute. _I've changed so much since I first moved here years ago._ My face was pink from getting sunburned and my freckles were darker. My eyes were a lighter shade of brown somehow and my eyes looked more sunken into my face than before. My hair got longer, too. _I need to get it cut._ I didn't look like myself right now. I looked down at my hands. They honestly looked so much more fragile, like they could snap if I hit them on something. I just looked skinnier in general. How was Gavin still attracted to me? A knock on the door made me jump and knock something off the counter. "Are you okay in there?" Hearing Gavin's voice made me calm down a bit. "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute," I called out to him. I think I heard him mutter 'okay' and walk off. I picked up whatever I knocked over, which was the soap, and walked out of the bathroom. Gavin was putting out plates on the table as I walked up to him. "Oh hey. Dinner's ready," He said, sitting down. I sat down across from him and we both started eating.

I helped Gavin clean the dishes after we finished eating. "How about we watch a movie?" Gavin suggested, leading me over to the couch, "We could watch the new Marvel movie again." "We've seen that movie eight times, Gav," I jokingly rolled my eyes. Gavin shrugged and sat down on the couch. I sat down in his lap, "Let's watch a scary movie." Gavin let out a whine. I knew he didn't like scary movies, but I loved when he got scared and cuddled up against me. I turned on the movie and rented a scary movie, not even paying attention to what it was. Gavin and I started watching it. It was some movie about this school who had someone murdered there and was now haunted. Then some stupid teenagers decided to go back to the school at night and mess with the ghost because they didn't believe the school was actually haunted. The ghost popped up on the screen and Gavin jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. I smiled and placed my hands over his.


	38. A Car, A Torch, A Death

  
Gavin stopped working with her. He stopped all communication with her. He didn't like her and he knew I didn't either. That didn't stop her. She came running back to him, trying to get in my head, and might I say that it damn sure was working. Here we were at the office again and here she was with her arm around his waist, staring right at me. Meg Turney was trying to ruin my life and I was letting her. I clenched my fists tight by my sides. I felt a hand on my shoulder and for a second there I almost punched whoever it was. I looked over on my left to see who it was, Ryan. "Don't let her get to you. You're married to him, Michael. She can't really take him away from you," Ryan half-whispered so only I could hear. I felt myself break inside and I looked up at Ryan, "I caught him cheating on me, Ryan. That's why I ran out when we went out for his birthday." Ryan looked shocked by my news, but let me keep talking. "I caught them in the fucking bathroom. Her on top of him. I couldn't believe he would do that. He said it was an accident, that nothing happened. But if nothing happened, he wouldn't be letting her do that, would he?" Ryan squeezed my shoulder. I think he knew how hurt I really was.

Ryan removed his hand from my shoulder and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Ryan noticed this. "I'm going to talk to them," He said, starting to walk over there. I grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Don't, you'll make it worse. Please." He let out a sigh and nodded, turning the other way and walking back to his desk. Meg saw me and wrapped her arms around Gavin's arm and started laughing at something someone said. I let out a growl and a hitched breath. Gavin started laughing with her. That was the last straw for me. I walked out of the office, so no one would come after me knowing I was hurt, but I started darting through the rest of the building until I reached one of the bathrooms. I locked the door and glared at myself in the mirror. I let the tears fall. They burned on my cheeks. I heard a knock at the door. "Occupied," I spat out. "Let me in, Michael," a woman's voice spoke. It sounded like Lindsay. "Go away." I heard her sigh, "Please?" "No." "Alright, you asked for this. I'm gonna go get Gavin." I walked over to the door and unlocked it, hearing the click, and walking back to the sink. Lindsay opened the door, shutting it behind her.

"What happened?" She asked in a voice that calmed me. I didn't feel like answering her. "Is it Meg?" She questioned, walking up closer to me. I nodded slightly. She sighed, "Don't let her get to you, Michael. She won't stop even after she manages to break you guys up." I wiped my eyes, "I'm taking him home." Lindsay smiled reassuringly and stepped out of my way. I took one last look in the mirror, my eyes were starting to get red and were a bit puffy. You didn't really notice it with my glasses on, though. I walked out the door, Lindsay following behind. I walked right into the office and up to Gavin and Meg. I glared at Meg, "Can I talk to you about um- work stuff out in the hall for a second?" She looked over at Gavin, who nodded, before following me out into the hall. I shut the door behind me and made sure no one was around. "Leave him the hell alone, you hear me? Stop trying to ruin our relationship. Just because he picked me over you, doesn't mean you can get all pissy about it," I snarled. She looked surprised, "How could you say that, Mikey?! I c-" "Don't call me Mikey," I interrupted. She narrowed her eyes at me.

She dropped her act immediately, "You listen hear now. Gavin only picked you over me because you put a stupid ring on his finger. He doesn't love you, he told me. He wanted me all a long, you just came in like a poor suicidal puppy and he didn't want you dead. If you weren't so self-conscious and petty, he wouldn't have married you. He did it because he _pitied_ you." I brought my fist up and slammed it against her cheek. She brought her hand up it where I punched her and looked at me with wide eyes before punching me in the nose, probably giving me a bloody nose. "You're going to get your stuff out of the office and go home. Gavin _never_ loved you. Go kill yourself, _Mikey_ ," She spat. I pushed her out of my way and rushed into the office. Ryan and Gavin were the only ones there right now. I snatched my bag off my chair, stuffing all my things I brought in, along with my jacket. I looked up to see Ryan giving me a pathetic look. "Micoo what are you- What happened to your nose?!" Gavin jumped out of his chair. Meg interrupted and rushed in, tears, probably fake ones, rushing down her face. "Michael punched me, Gavvy! He hit me out in the hall," She leaned into him, smirking at me.

"You hit her?" Gavin questioned me. I felt something trickle down my lip. I raised my hand up to see what it was and sure enough, it was blood. I felt myself start to cry again. I rushed out of the office. "Micoo wait! Don't leave!" Gavin called after me. I kept walking, but looked back and saw Gavin push Meg off him. I rolled my eyes and rushed off to my car. I started it and drove off back to the house. I threw my bag down on the living room floor, rushing off to the bathroom. This time I knew I didn't want to just have a stupid little scar. This time I knew Meg was right. Gavin never loved me. He just didn't want me dead, but if I was already dead he wouldn't have to worry about me, right? I walked out to the backyard and over to the little storage box we kept out here. I flipped it over and dug through it, pulling out the rope. I dragged it back into the house and into the guest room, tying it up to the ceiling fan. Yes, this wasn't really a humane way to go, but I didn't care at this point. I tied the end of the rope into a loop. I dragged the stool we kept in here, since we really just used this room for storage, and stood on it, putting my head through the loop. "I'm sorry," I whispered to no one before kicking the chair over.


	39. The Memory Man

  
I felt light headed or like my head was going to explode, I couldn't decide which one. My couldn't breathe, but that was the point, wasn't it. My vision went black and my body went limp, but I heard footsteps stomping around the house. They sounded distant and I was probably imagining them so I didn't think much of it. I felt like I left my body somehow and I know I did. I was _floating_ , fucking floating. I could see my body and another one, Gavin's, rushing into the room. I could see the fear on his face, the sadness. Meg was wrong, he never _stopped_ loving me. I saw the tears well up in his eyes as he scrambled to drag my body from the rope and onto the bed. My neck looked purple and red. Gavin squeezed his fingers against my wrist and then his eyes widen. "Wake up, Micoo. Please wake up!" I placed a foot on the floor and walked over to my body. I had to try. I stepped back into my body and immediately started gasping for air. I felt the blood rush into my head and the rope burn on my neck throbbing. I felt my body being lifted up and pulled into someone. I think Gavin pulled me into a hug, "Micoo oh my god. Don't ever bloody do that again. I love you so damn much."

I blinked my eyes open and felt extremely groggy and nauseous. I went to speak, but nothing came out. Gavin only pulled me tighter and started crying. I started crying too. I can't believe I did that. I almost died. I let her get to me and I almost left Gavin alone. What the hell is wrong with me? Gavin muttered loving things to me as he rocked us back and forth. We stayed like that for a while until I started choking on air again. Gavin picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the house and into the passenger's seat of the car. Was he going to drive? He didn't have his license. Gavin got into the driver's seat and started us off down the road. I looked at him with wide eyes and started coughing again. He sped through a yellow light and pulled into the hospital. I let out some sort of noise trying to tell him I didn't want to be here. My vision left again and my body went weak. I felt Gavin pick me up again and rush me into the hospital. My hearing was echoed and I couldn't hear anything anyone said. I felt myself being laid down on a bed and rushed off somewhere.

When my eyes opened again, it was dark in the room. I guessed I was in a hospital by all the machines and the things hooked up to me. I looked down and saw a dusty blonde haired man asleep in a chair. What was his name again? Gavin. Yeah. I was married to him, I think. I looked at his left hand and saw a ring, then looked at my own hand and saw a matching one. Yep, defiantly married. I started coughing again and tried to keep it quiet so I wouldn't wake him. I failed. Gavin woke up and rushed to my side. He handed me a glass of water, which I gladly drank. My throat felt really dry and scratchy. "Why am I here?" I croaked out. Gavin looked like he was going to cry so I decided that the answer to my question was probably bad. "Y-You know who I am right?" He asked, pulling the chair closer to the bed and sitting down. "Gavin, right? We're married," I answered back, a bit unsure. Gavin nodded and a smile crept up onto his face. A nurse walked in carrying a couple of things in a box. "Oh, Mr. Jones. You're awake," She sat the box down and pulled a clipboard and pen out, along with a tiny flashlight.

She shined the light in my eyes for a second and scribbled something down. "Do you know where you are?" I shook my head. "You're at Saint David's Medical Center, Michael," she pointed at Gavin, "Do you know who this is?" I nodded, "Gavin." She scribbled something down again, "Good. Do you know what year it is?" "Twenty-sixteen," I answered. She nodded, "Do you know what happened to you?" I shook my head again. She didn't tell me why this time. Why wouldn't anyone tell me? "Well. All your stats look good and your breathing is back to normal. The memory loss is normal from the medicine we gave you and should subside in about a week. From the looks of it, you'll be able to go home in two days," she clicked her pen and smiled at me. "Oh and there's a couple visitors downstairs for you. Should I send them up?" She looked at Gavin who nodded. Who was here to see me? I couldn't remember anyone except Gavin. The nurse walked out and Gavin looked at me, "Do you remember anyone else?" I shook my head. He mouthed an 'Oh.' There was a light knock on the open door before two men and a women walked in.

One of the men were tall and a bit muscular. He had dirty blonde hair, that was a lot darker than Gavin's and a bit of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a t-shirt that had some writing on it which I think said Achievement Hunter, whatever that meant. The other guy was a bit shorter and dark-haired. His eyes were a bit sunken in and he had beard covering his face. His arms were littered in tattoos and he was wearing a t-shirt with some weird lion on it. The woman that walked in had bright blonde hair that had hints of pink in it. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was a bit chubby, but it suited her well. She was extremely pretty. They all had really sad expressions on their face. "Hey, Mike. How are you?" The one with the beard asked, walking up to me. Gavin shot him a look, "He uh- He doesn't remember anyone. They gave him some medicine and it messed him up." The girl walked up to Gavin, "What happened to him?" Gavin just shook his head, "I don't feel like talking about it." The girl nodded and stepped back. The taller, lighter haired guy walked up to me, "Hey buddy. I know you don't remember me right now, but how about I introduce all of us?" I nodded and sat up a bit.

"I'm Ryan, we work together at this company called Rooster Teeth we play video games and do movies, podcasts, and all that-" I chuckled which made him stop talking. "What?" "What kind of a name is Rooster Teeth," I smiled. The guy with the beard let out a chuckle himself. Ryan smiled, "I know, right. Alright, so that's Geoff," he pointed to the bearded guy, "He's kind of our boss at work, but don't think of him as scary. He's actually a big teddy bear." Geoff crossed his arms, but had a smile on his face. Ryan pointed to the girl, "That's Lindsay. She's the real boss of us at work. She's super sweet, though. You and her get along really well, actually." I nodded, taking in the information. Ryan, Geoff, and Lindsay. Their names sounded really familiar. Another guy popped up in the doorway. He had dark skin and dark hair, as well as a beard. He had glasses propped up on his nose. He was wearing a black shirt and a purple hoodie and walked in smiling, "Hey, Michael." Ryan pointed to him, "That's Ray. He used to work with us before he quit and became self-employed basically. You and him were best friends before you both worked at the company and still are." The Ray guy raised an eyebrow at everyone. "He lost his memory," Lindsay explained to him.


	40. New Faces

  
During the second day of my hospital stay while I was awake and aware, five more people came to visit me. Five more faces that I feel like I should remember. Five more faces I didn't recognize. That Ryan guy stayed with me alongside Gavin. I like Ryan. I feel comfortable around him. He did leave once visiting hours were over so he could go home to see his wife and kids. Gavin stayed by my side all day and all night. He only left the room to go get something to eat for the two of us. The hospital food sucked. I started to remember more about Gavin the longer I stayed around him. Only little things, though, like his birthday, his full name before we got married, and even the fact he had a twin brother. I guess I was making progress because the doctors said I could go home earlier. The had me sign the release papers just now. They gave me back the clothes that I guessed I was wearing before I came in here. I changed into them in the tiny bathroom they had. When I walked out, Gavin walked me out of the building to a nice shiny, silver car. I couldn't tell the brand.

He opened the passenger's side door for me and let me in. I buckled my seatbelt as he shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt before starting the car and backing out onto the road. "I uh. When did you get a license?" I asked. Gavin looked shocked, "You remember that I didn't?" I nodded slowly, not realizing what a big deal that was. "Well, I got my license a couple weeks ago, but I wanted to surprise you. Then the accident happened.." He trailed off and focused on driving again. "Hey um it's only eight. Do you want to stop by the office and see if we can spark anything?" He piped up, pulling up to a red light and stopping. "Uh- sure," I answered, a bit unsure. Gavin took a left turn when the light turned green. I looked out the window and tried to see if I recognized anything. Nada. Nothing looked familiar. I was starting to get frustrated. The car stopped and I looked over at Gavin. "We're here," he smiled. I got out of the car in sync with him. He walked over to my side and slipped his hand in mine. I liked it. Our hands fit together perfectly.

We walked into the office and people gave me apologetic looks. Gavin brought me down a hallway up to a door with a keypad on the handle. He put in a code, which I didn't see, and held the door for me. I walked in and took in all the sights. I saw Ryan and that bearded guy, I think his name was Geoff, as well as a new face. He was standing up, messing with something on the whiteboard in the back of the room. He was fairly short and really muscular. He had stubble on his chin, looking like a beard in the process of growing. One big streak of hair on the top of his head was died green. "That's Jeremy. You usually call him Lil' J a lot when we're filming," Gavin explained. "Oh." Jeremy waved at me and I waved back. "Why don't you take him around the building, Gav? 'See if he can catch a face. Especially to Matt's office," Ryan noted. Gavin nodded, "Sounds good. We'll be back if we can, lads." Gavin led me out of that office and into one down the hall. I recognized that Lindsay gal from when she visited me at the hospital.

We walked into a couple of offices. Gavin introduced everyone to me, but I wasn't going to remember any of them. We were walking down the hall when a pretty, blueish-purple haired girl wearing black jeans and a flowy white top and purple glasses walked up to us. "Meg," I blurted out. Gavin looked at me in surprise, but the girl just stared at me with a bitchy expression. "Y-You um- you.. Fuck. I can't remember," I smacked my palm onto my forehead. Gavin put a hand on my back and walked me away from the girl. I looked back at her and she flipped her middle finger at me. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at Gavin, "Why did she do that?" "You guys um- You don't get along," Gavin explained very vaguely. He led me down another hallway and we passed a blonde hair girl with red lipstick. She looked like she would be a very funny, sweet gal. "That was Barbara," Gavin explained. "Do I get along with her?" I asked. Gavin nodded, "Yeah. Everyone does, really. She's got puns for millions." Gavin brought me up to a door and knocked on it. "This is the main boss, Matt. He's pretty calm so don't be afraid."

"It's open!" A voice called from inside. Gavin opened it and we both walked in. "Hey Matt," Gavin greeted him. The guy was sitting behind a desk, blonde hair, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He looked up at us, "Oh hey guys. What's up?" Gavin looked at me and then at Matt again, "Michael got into a little accident a week ago, I don't know if anyone told you. That's why neither of us have been into work." Matt leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, Geoff told me. What happened?" Gavin's posture sunk a bit, "I don't want to get into detail. He lost his memory temporarily, though. Just thought I should bring that to your attention." Matt nodded, "Thanks, don't worry about the bills. If it was so bad you don't want to talk about it, we'll help you out." "Thanks, Matt," Gavin smiled. Matt smiled back, "Don't worry about it. Now get back to work." Matt let out a little chuckled at went back to his paperwork. Gavin led me out of his office and down another hallway. Gavin started to introduce me to more people again.


	41. House of Memories

  
"I'm gonna leave you in here with the guys, okay? I'll be right back," Gavin walked me into the office that we went into when we first came here. I nodded and looked over at Ryan. He was sitting at his desk doing something. Gavin put his hand on a chair in front of a desk that was the second one to the left of the wall, "This is your desk by the way. I'll be back in a few minutes, yeah?" I nodded again and sat down at 'my' desk as Gavin left. The short one, who I was pretty sure was named Jeremy, sat down at the desk to my left. He started up his monitor and started playing a video game. I couldn't see what game it was. I leaned back in my chair and looked at all the things on the desk in front of me. There was a lot of framed pictures of Gavin and I doing various things along with little figurines of things. I picked up one that was of a weird bear thing. I focused on it, trying to remember what it was. "That's your Minecraft skin, Michael," the one named Jeremy piped up beside me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Minecraft?" "It's a video game we all play," he explained. "Oh," I turned back to my desk and continued to look at everything else.

I sat back and tried to think about my childhood for a moment. I didn't remember anything. _Why can't I remember anything?!_ A finger tapped my shoulder, making me jump and almost fall out of my chair. I turned around to see that girl with the blueish-purple hair. "Can I talk to you in the hall, Mike? Don't worry, it'll only take a second," her voice sounded sweet, but I could tell there was anger behind it. I got up and looked back at Ryan, the only person, other than Gavin, that I trusted right now. He nodded and I followed Meg into the hall. She pushed me against the wall, "How fucking dare you!" "I- Wha-" I closed my eyes and braced myself to be hit by her. _Why was she so angry?_ She pushed me head up to look at my neck, not removing her hand from it, "You tried to kill yourself again didn't you, you little whiny baby. Just give it up already. He doesn't love y-" "Take your filthy hands off of him," a familiar British voice interrupted. I opened my eyes. Gavin was standing behind the girl, fists ready. "Oh, I'm so sorry Gavvy. I was just trying to look at the bruises and see how bad they were!" The girl pleaded, acting as fake as a plastic doll.

Gavin wasn't having this. He walked right up to her, grabbing her arms away from me. "I've had enough of you bullying him. You're twenty-nine! Stop being such a selfish, mingy little prick! I broke up with you years ago. I married _him_ , not you." Meg looked hurt by his words, but he kept going, "He doesn't remember anyone! He tried to kill himself again and it almost worked! You almost cost me the love of my life and I won't have it anymore." A bunch of people had gathered around and started watching. I put my hands up to my neck. _I tried to kill myself?_ Gavin started to tear up. Meg narrowed her eyes at him, "You know what. You can have him. He's such a crybaby. You deserve to have such a miserable person like him." "Meg, my office. Now," a stern voice shouted. I looked towards the voice to see it was the boss guy. _What was his name again? Mark? Matt._ Meg scoffed at us and walked off with Matt. "What are you guys looking at? Go back to work!" Gavin shouted at the crowd. Everyone looked shocked, but went back to whatever they were doing before. I removed my hands from my neck and placed one on Gavin's shoulder.

He whipped around to face me. His eyes were red. I felt rush in my head. I was starting to remember everything. My abusive father, how I moved to Texas when I was young, being an electrician, getting a job here. Meeting Gavin, almost marrying Lindsay, but marrying Gavin instead. My depression, how I wound up in the hospital. My eyes widen and tears started to form. Gavin pulled me into a hug, one hand around my waist and the other placed firmly between my shoulder blades. "You remember everything, don't you, love?" Gavin's voice was soft, but broken. I nodded, "Yeah.." Gavin held me tighter, "I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry I'm pathetic. I-" "Stop apologizing, Gavin. It was my fault for listening to her," I said, dropping the hug. Gavin placed a warm hand on my cheek. He pressed his lips against mine. I felt comfortable like this. I could tell how much he did love me. We pulled away from the kiss. He slipped his hand into mine and walked me back over to Matt's office. Meg came rushing out, obviously furious. She shot daggers with her eyes and Gavin and I. Matt walked up to the doorway and asked us to come in.

"Why didn't you tell me she was doing that sooner, Michael?" Gavin and I sat in the chairs that were in front of his desk. "It was personal and stupid. I didn't want to be that lame kid going up to the principal's office, getting made fun of," I managed to explain. Matt nodded, "I fired her. We don't need some of edging on horrible things like she was." Gavin's hand stayed in mine. "Was it true, though? Those bruises on your neck," he asked. I looked down and Gavin squeezed my hand. I think he nodded to Matt, but I wasn't sure. "Look, we can get you a therapist if y-" "No," I interrupted, still looking down. Mat cleared his throat, "Alright. I uh- I've decided to raise both of your paychecks. You deserve it. You've been working hard for years and have gone through so much in not even more than a month." I looked up at him, "Thank you." He smiled at me, "You can take the rest of the day off if you like." I shook my head, "I think we'll stay." Matt leaned back in his seat, "Alright, go get to work then."

Gavin and I stood up, still holding hands, and walked out of Matt's office, shutting the door behind us. We walked back to the Achievement Hunter office, shoulders sunken down, expressions cold. We sat down at our desks. "Are you guys okay?" Ryan asked. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" Geoff asked. "Did she get fired?" Jack asked. Jeremy gulped, "You tried to kill yourself?" I felt bad they had to know that. I felt bad that I had to remember them. I nodded to answer all the questions. I heard chairs squeak and footsteps coming close. A pair of arms hugged me from behind. I saw tattoos on them so I knew it was Geoff. Another pair hugged me from the right side of me, Gavin. Another pair hugged me from the left side, Jeremy, followed by two more from behind, Jack and Ryan. These guys really cared about me. I started to cry, but that only resulted in a tighter hug. "I-I love you guys," I stuttered out. I got a bunch _'We love you, too'_ s. I'm glad I got my memory back so soon. I missed all these losers.


	42. This Love

The guys didn't break the hug for what felt like an hour, but was probably only ten minutes. "You don't have to be strong all the time, okay? It's perfectly fine to break down. We won't judge you for it and neither will the fans," Geoff still had his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it while he spoke. I nodded, shaking a bit as I kept crying. "You mean so much to us, Michael," Jack mentioned. Another hand rested on my shoulder. "You're small, but you're mighty, Jones. You've been through so much yet tried your best to stay strong. You deserve to break down right now. You deserve a break," Ryan's voice chimed in. Gavin's hand crept into mine, "I love you, Micoo. More than you could imagine." I squeezed Gavin's hand and used my other one to wipe my eyes. Gavin kissed my cheek and smiled reassuringly to me. I sniffled and raised my head, "Thank you guys. You don't know how much I needed that."

"Oh shit. We've gotta film AHWU," Jack ruffled my hair and went to set up the camera. "Do you want to stay for it, buddy?" Geoff asked. I nodded, "I want to say something on it." Jack started up the camera and proceeded to record. Right after everyone finished, Jack handed me the mic. I stood up in front of the camera, my eyes were probably red and puffy, but I didn't care. "Hey guys. I uh- I wanted to talk about some of the recent events lately. I know I haven't been in a lot of videos and literally skipped out all last week, but I have my reasons.-" I lifted my neck up to show the camera the bruises, "I uh- I have depression. Severe depression. I don't want to go into any detail about it in fear of not being an idol to you guys anymore. Last week I was in the hospital after trying to um-" I started to choke up, "To hang myself. A coworker had been saying extremely rude things to me and I let it get to me." I started to tear up and Gavin cam up to my side, I kept talking.

"I just want all of you to know that you're worth it. Don't let anyone get to you. You're you and that's all that matters. Trying to kill yourself won't stop the bad, it'll only let you miss out on the good.-" I looked over at Gavin as I said that. He smiled at me. I smiled back. "I almost missed out on all the future times I'd get to spend with this man." I looked back at the camera, "So don't you guys give up, okay? Keep fighting with me. We can get through this. I promise." Gavin kissed me and all the guys said "awwwww" in unison. Jack ended the video there. He took out the card and went over to his computer to edit so he could get it up today. Gavin had his arms wrapped around my waist, my arms were around his neck. "I'm proud of you," He swayed us side to side slightly. I buried my head in his chest. "Do you want to go home?" Gavin voice was quiet and comforting. I nodded.

"Hey guys, the video just uploaded," Jack noted. We slightly smiled at him. "We're going to head home. I think Micoo needs to rest," Gavin said. Geoff nodded and walked us out. It was actually starting to get a bit dark outside. Gavin opened the passenger's side door for me before getting into the driver's seat himself. We headed off on the road. I leaned against the window and had trouble keeping my eyes open. I let them close and fell asleep. I felt the car stop and my door being opened. I was extremely tired and didn't really want to walk. Someone unbuckled my seatbelt, which must have been Gavin, and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into the house and straight into the bedroom. I let my eyes blink open. I yawned as he set me on the bed. "I'm going to put on pee-jays," I noted, pushing myself out of the bed. Gavin changed into his and I changed into mine. I got back onto the bed and under the covers.

Gavin turned off the light and came over to me. He took my glasses off and set them on my nightstand. He also plugged in both mine and his phones. Then he crawled into the bed and snuggled into me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled my close to him. I stared blankly at the darkness. I'm not useless. I'm loved. I'm cared about. Gavin cares about me. He's my rock, my person. "Gav?" I whispered. He let out a 'hmm' as an answer. "You're my person right?" Gavin huffed, "Of course I am." I smiled, "Good." "Why'd you ask?" He intertwined our fingers under the covers. "No reason," I answered. "Get some sleep," he yawned out. I yawned too, "I love you." "I love you too, Micoo," he snuggled more into me. I shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep, dreaming about my future with Gavin.


	43. When I Come Around

  
I woke up to my phone going off about every two seconds. I reached over and unplugged it, unlocking it as well. Most of the notifications were from Twitter and the rest were from my mom. Gavin shifted around next to me. He wasn't awake yet, just getting comfortable again. I opened Twitter and read through some of the notifications. All of them were tweets from fans either apologizing that I had to go through this or sharing their stories with me. I smiled at how caring our fans actually were. I opened a few tweets, liking them, retweeting them, and even tweeting back. I wanted to go through all of them and say something to everyone. It took me an hour, but I went through every tweet. I opened the spot to tweet something myself. I felt like I should say something about the video. I had to open the notes on my phone to type up the whole thing so it would fit in a tweet. All of a sudden I got a call from my mother. I got out of bed and went out in the living room to answer so I wouldn't wake Gavin.

I heard my mom sniffle and I felt bad. "Michael, sweetie. Why didn't you come to me? Or even Gavin? We care about you so much, honey," her voice was soft and sweet. I sighed, trying to come up with an explanation, "I didn't want to be a burden on you. You have dad to deal with and Tony needs you. I just- I didn't want you to have had to come all the way down here to see me broken, okay?" "Oh, Mikey. I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you did I?" "Tell me what?" I asked, nervousness probably showing in my voice. "Your brother- Tony. He-" My mom started to cry. _He's dead. Oh god, she's going to tell me he's dead._ "He's in the hospital right now. He- He got shot," she started to cry harder. "He's in critical condition right now. T-There was a chase and then bullets and one broke through the window and hit him r-right in the chest." My eyes went wide and my free hand covered my mouth. I couldn't cry. No, I wasn't allowed to. If I started crying, then I would've given up on him. "H-He's going to die, Mikey. The doctors don't think they can save him."

My mom hung up, after saying that the doctors there couldn't do shit and were going to transport him here. I dropped my phone and fell to my knees. Anthony always told me he wanted to be a policeman. I would always tell him he shouldn't, saying he would get shot. He never listened and there he was, laying in a hospital bed in Jersey with a bullet wound in his chest. I heard a door creak open and footsteps getting closer. "Micoo, what's wrong?" I looked up at him, "Anthony got shot." Gavin's eyes widen and he sat down next to me. I got into his lap and rested my head on his chest. "Do you want to go up there?" I shook my head, "They're transferring him down here. Jersey's trauma doctors suck." One of Gavin's hands moved up to the back of my head, pulling my close to him. His other hand was on my lower back. His hugs were always comforting. I always felt so small and protected when he hugged me, even though he was only an inch taller than me.

"It's seven, we've got to get ready for work," I cleared my throat. Gavin stood up and helped me up, "You sure you want to go?" I nodded. We both walked into the bedroom and got ready. I put on a hoodie and my shoes. I got myself a package of Pop Tarts to split with Gavin and a Red Bull. "Can I drive today?" I asked right before we got to the car. "You sure?" Gavin asked, handing me the keys. I nodded, "Yeah." We both got in the car and I pulled out onto the road. Driving calms me down. It gave me time to think. The office was only ten minutes away so we got there soon. I pulled into a parking spot and Gavin and I got out. We walked into the office together. Gavin had his hand on my upper back until we sat down. "Hey Gav, can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" Geoff called out, walking over to Gavin's desk. Gavin nodded and stood up with him. I turned my chair around to look at Ryan, who was sitting on the couch behind me.

"We should have a contest." Ryan raised an eyebrow at me, "What kind of contest?" I pointed to the bow and arrows hanging on the wall behind him. He looked back at them. "Let's see if those are more accurate than when you use the throwing knives," I said. Ryan shrugged and I heard Jeremy chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" I jokingly snapped at Jeremy. He shrugged and turned back to his computer. Ryan stood up and got down the bow and the arrows. He handed it to me and got out his throwing knives. No one really knew why he had them. "I bet you twenty bucks that this bow with be more accurate," I stuck out my hand towards Ryan. He shook my hand, "I'll take the twenty now, Jones." I stuck my tongue out at him. Gavin and Geoff walked back in. "What's going on?" Geoff crossed his arms. "We're having a contest," I answered. Gavin took out his phone and I assumed he was going to start filming.

Jeremy make us a makeshift target out of a box and a marker. He drew circles on it to resemble an actual target. Gavin started filming and Ryan threw his knives. He missed the bull's-eye twice, but got it on the last try. I also had three shots with the bow. I hit the bull's-eye twice and only missed it once. I looked at Ryan with a smug look on my face and held out my hand. He sighed, got out his wallet, and pulled out two tens. I held the money up to Gavin's camera and smirked, "See guys, that's what persistence gets you." Geoff took the camera from Gavin. Gavin put his arm around my shoulder as I handed him one of the tens. "Hey, Ryan. At least you tried," I shrugged at him. "Tried my ass. You cheated," Ryan crossed his arms. "How did I cheat?" I questioned. Ryan shrugged, "I don't know." I chuckled, "Nice try Haywood."


	44. True Romance

Geoff pulled me aside after we finished filming. I was really starting to hate all this pulling aside. It either led to someone crying or someone yelling. _This crew has really gone down hill and it all my_ \- "Michael?" Geoff waved a hand in front of my face. I looked up at him, "Oh sorry." "It's fine," Geoff half smiled. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I uh- I heard about your brother," Geoff looked at the ground, or anywhere, but me. "Oh," I looked at my feet. "You can take it easy, if y-" I shook my head and Geoff stopped talking. "If I take it easy, if I let myself think about it too long, he'll die. Geoff, you don't get it. I can't. I just can't, okay?" Geoff nodded, "Yeah, I get it. I'm really sorry, Mike." I gave him a half-hearted smile and walked back over to Gavin. He put an arm around me, "You okay?" I nodded and he squeezed me close to him for a second. "Hey guys we've got a stream to film," Jack mentioned.

All of us groaned and walked over to our desks. We liked streaming, don't get us wrong, but it wasn't necessarily fun. We had to sit at our desk for hours almost and provide content for people live. It was easy to do when we filmed a video that we got to edit because we could just cut out the boring moments. We started up our computers, pulled up our cameras and our microphones, and started the stream. We were putting it on YouTube so everyone could watch, but we all had different videos so anyone could watch whoever they liked. We streamed the game we were playing for an hour or two before we laid back and answered a couple of questions. Then we ended the stream and relaxed. "Hey guys guess what I totally forgot to remind you about," Geoff let out a nervous chuckle. "What did you do?" Jeremy jokingly narrowed his eyes at Geoff. Geoff held up a bunch of slips of paper. I looked at them closely. They looked like plane tickets.

"You actually forgot to tell us that you bought us our plane tickets to Let's Play Live. It's in two days!" I leaned back in my chair. "Whoops," Geoff stood up and handed everyone their tickets. "Geoff, the flight literally leaves _tomorrow_ ," Ryan held up his ticket. Geoff shrugged, "At least it doesn't leave today." All of us somehow sighed in sync. "You all can leave early to pack. We're pretty much done for the day," Geoff yawned, "Oh, Michael and Gavin. Griffon's gonna pick y'all up in the morning." "Thanks, Geoffrey," Gavin nodded to him. Everyone packed up and headed home after he said that. I drove Gavin and I back home. We got home and got out of the car. "I'll start making dinner. Why don't you go get the suitcases and start packing?" Gavin said, kissing my forehead and headed off to the kitchen. I walked over to the hall closet and looked for the suitcases. They just so happened to be on the top shelf that I literally couldn't reach.

I tried jumping up to reach the handles of the suitcases, but that only resulted in me knocking over a box. The lid fell off of the box and a bunch of pictures spilled out. I groaned and bent down to pick them up. I lifted one of the pictures of and looked at it. It was a picture of Gavin and I went we first met. I picked up another one, a picture of me sitting on my mom's lap when I was six with Anthony standing next to me. I smiled at the picture. I actually remember taking it. My dad got drunk that day after my mom called a photographer over. She actually locked him in a closet so he wouldn't break the camera. It was a good day though. We had fun. I felt like I was about to cry so I just stuffed all the pictures back in the box and put it back on the shelf. I looked in the closet for a solution to my 'short person' problems. I wasn't even short, the suitcases were literally just pushed to the back of the shelf and my arms weren't that long.

I found a step-ladder and set it up, climbing up the two step and reaching back. I grabbed the handle of one of the suitcases and tossed it to the ground. Then I grabbed the handle to the other suitcase, throwing it down as well. I got off the step-ladder and stuffed it back in the closet, closing the doors. I dragged the suitcases into Gavin and I's bedroom and tossed them on the bed. I unzipped one of them and started packing it with my stuff. I unzipped the other one and packed it with Gavin's things. Once they were all pretty full and seemed to have enough clothes to last us for basically a week (We all were probably going to stay a while after the show just to hang out and probably do some videos with Funhaus.), I zipped up the suitcases and went to check on Gavin. I smelled something good something from the kitchen, plus what smelled like sushi. I snuck up behind Gavin and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped and almost spilled the bowl he was holding.

"Whatcha making, _hubby_?" I chuckled. "Salad and sushi. It's weird, but it's literally all we had in the fridge," Gavin stirred the bowl of salad around, "It's really weird when you call me hubby." "I'll stop if you don't like it. I kind of did it ironically," I shrugged. "No, no it's nice. It's just really surreal that you're actually my husband," Gavin started humming. I smiled, "It is, isn't it." I started to recognize the song Gavin was humming. It was a song from a band called _Motion City Soundtrack_   that Gavin played "ironically" once when he took me to a park late a night before we started dating. The song was called _True Romance_. I started to sing while he cooked, _"I'm a screw up of epic proportions, a walking hand grenade. Hyper-maniac, a dime store dramatic, a conduit of pain."_   I jumped up and sat on the counter and watched as he set up the plates. I decided to skip some of the lyrics of the song to my favorite ones, _"Humming  slightly varied tunes, opposite angles of the moon. Buried in layers of ourselves, leaves room for no one else."_

Gavin came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck, _"Cause nothing matters when I'm all wrapped up in you."_   He planted a kiss on my nose and pulled me off the counter, "Let's eat." We sat at our little breakfast bar and ate our sushi first, seeing as it would go bad quicker. It was just store bought California rolls that we were dipping in eel sauce.  I added wasabi to mine and dared Gavin to. He put a fleck on his and had to down some milk. It was totally worth it. Then we ate our salads, which were just regular salads with ranch dressing. "Did we really not have anything in the fridge?" I asked, putting our plates into the dishwasher. Gavin shook his head and opened the fridge door. Apart from a jug of water, a jug of milk, a couple of Red Bulls and beers, and some lunch meat, we had nothing in the fridge. "Shit, man. We need to go to the store," I huffed.


	45. Plane Flights Once Again

I stretched awake and checked the time on my phone, five in the morning. I also got a text from Geoff saying we better be up because he was coming to get us at six. I flipped over and shook Gavin awake, "Gav seriously. Wake up, Geoff's gonna be here in an hour." Gavin jolted awake and rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?" I held up five fingers on my hand because I was in the middle of a yawn. "Oh buggar," Gavin jumped out of bed and immediately got in the shower. I groaned and rolled out of bed, checking the suitcases one last time. We forgot all our bathroom stuff. I groaned again and knocked on the bathroom door. I assumed the water drowned out Gavin's hearing so I tried the knob to see if it was open. Sure enough, it was. I opened the door and Gavin squealed. "Oh come on, Gav. We're married," I went straight to the medicine cabinet and stuffed our toothpaste and toothbrushes into the bag I took from our suitcases.

I tossed in our deodorants as well. I grabbed my contact box, but it didn't feel heavy so I looked to see if there were any contacts in it. No contacts, just a blade. I put it back in the cabinet and grabbed the second box. It felt heavy so I tossed it in the bag. I grabbed my travel-sized contact solution and tossed it in as well. I heard the water shut off and Gavin step out. I looked behind me just as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Do we need anything else?" I held the bag open towards him. He took the back from me and shook his head, "I'll pack it. You get in the shower." I nodded and started to strip. I jumped in the shower, making sure the wash the mop of hair I had on my head. I got out and dried off, drying my hair too. "Michael you didn't pack my s- Oh there they are," Gavin muttered. I changed into some jeans and a comfy sweater. 

I walked out to see Gavin asleep on the bed. I flick him in the arm and he jolts awake. "Whyy, Micoo," He frowns. I checked the time on my phone, five forty-five. "We leave soon," I shrugged. Gavin yawned, making me yawn. "Is that my sweater?" Gavin tilted his head at me. I looked down, noting the familiar dull grey sweater I had one. I looked back up at Gavin, "Yep." He shrugged and got up, walking over to my side of the dresser. "That means I get to wear your hoodie right?" He said, pulling out my grey Achievement Hunter hoodie. I shrugged and he put it on. He walked over to me and smirked, "You look good in that sweater, love." I grabbed his hoodie and pulled him close to me, "You look good in that hoodie, hubby." I pressed my lips against his, lifting my arms up and wrapping them around his neck. He placed his hands on my sides. We got interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I groaned, as did Gavin, as we grabbed our suitcases, charges, and phones.

I opened the door and let Geoff in. I slipped my feet in my shoes and Gavin did as well. He knew what I wanted and grabbed a Red Bull out of the fridge along with, and no I'm not kidding, a can of tea. We followed Geoff out to the car after I snatched a beanie off the counter, and filled Geoff's car with our suitcases. Gavin sat behind Geoff and I sat behind Griffon. "Hey boys! Long time, no see, huh?" Griffon greeted us and she started off on the road. "Hey Griff, how ya been?" I greeted her back. "Yeah, Griff. It's been too long," Gavin chuckled. Geoff turned around in his seat, "You dicks literally saw her a week ago." Gavin shrugged, "A week too long, Geoffrey." Geoff sighed and I chuckled. "Don't mind if I drink this, right guys?" I held up my car of Red Bull. Griffon and Geoff shrugged. "Just don't spill it," Geoff said. I nodded and opened the can carefully. Gavin started to drink his tea as I started drinking my Red Bull. "So you guys excited for it?" Griffon looked back at us in the rearview mirror. I nodded, "Yeah, just not ready for all the screaming." Geoff chuckled, "Oh god."

Gavin gasped and everyone, except Griffon since she was driving, looked over at him. "Micoo, this is the first time everyone's going to see us in person all married and stuff!" Gavin chirped. I jokingly rolled my eyes, "I thought you spilled your tea or something, don't scare me like that." He smiled, "Sorry." "Hey what's the ETA, Griff?" Geoff questioned. "About an hour," she answered. "I'm going to take a nap," Gavin noted. "Take one on the plane," I said. "Yeah, but then you won't have me laying on your lap, now would you?" Gavin raised an eyebrow. "But you aren-" Gavin laid on his back, putting his head in my lap. "Wow, okay," I rested my hand on his chest. "You guys are so cute," Griffon smiled. "Gavin's the cute one," I said. Gavin looked up at me, "No, you're the cute one." "Oh my god, I am not starting that," I rolled my eyes. He reached up and poked my nose with his finger. I shook my head and looked out the window.

Just like Griffon said, we arrived at the airport in about an hour. We spotted the crew almost immediately. Geoff, Gavin, and I got out our suitcases and walked over to them. "Let's check in, guys," Geoff said, nodding off towards the desks. We all followed him over there and flashed our tickets. They pointed us towards our gate after weighing all our bags. I managed to sneak on a backpack, holding mostly food and a couple electronic things like chargers and Gavin and I's laptops. We got to our gate after grabbing breakfast at one of the restaurants. Then they called us on the board the plane. Jack sat on the right side, next to the window. Geoff sat next to him and Ryan sat next to Geoff. Gavin took the window seat on the left side of the plane. I, of course, sat in the middle beside him. Jeremy sat to my right. The rest of the crew was scattered on the plane.


	46. Blanket Forts Are the Best Forts

Two hours of messing around on a plane later and we had arrived in Los Angeles. "Holy wow it's hot here," Gavin said, as we walked through the airport after stopping at baggage claim to get our things. "What the hell are you talking about? It's literally like fifteen degrees cooler here than it was back in Austin," I shook my head at Gavin. "Wait it is?" Jeremy question. I nodded and pulled out my phone, putting it on the weather app. "Wow," Lindsay said. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and looked in front of me. "Oh hey guys, why don't we stop at that Applebee's?" Jack suggested. We all agreed and walked into the restaurant. We somehow managed to get a table that fit the seven of and ordered our favorites off the menu. We all managed to get beers too. "Oh man, here comes our food," Geoff exclaimed, patting his stomach. I moved my glass out of the way so my plate could fit.

We all split the bill once we finished eating and went off to find the exit of the airport. Once we got out, we had to call two different taxis to hold all seven of us. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan somehow got a hotel down the street from the Dolby Theatre without knowing either one was going to stay there. Lindsay got a room the rest of us rooms at a hotel across the street from the one they were staying at. We all headed off to our hotels and got our keys. I don't know how Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were doing, but I knew this hotel we were staying at was really nice. Lindsay got us all rooms on the same floor. Gavin and I were, of course, sharing a room. Jeremy got the room that was connected to ours and Lindsay got the one across the hall. We all went into our different rooms to get settled in. I tossed mine and Gavin's suitcases off to the side and fell back on the bed. Gavin fell down to the left of me.

 I rolled over onto my side so I was cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Gavin," I smirked and started giggling. "Wot?" Gavin questioned, looking at me like I was insane. "We should totally break into Jeremy's room and steal his pillows and shit to make a fort," I kept smirking. Gavin's eyes widen, "Let's do it, boi!" "Wait, wait I have a plan," I stood up and took out my phone and called Lindsay, "Hey, Linds. Can you do me a favor?" "I'm literally across the hall from you. Why did you call me?" "Just take Jeremy downstairs and get a shit-ton of snacks and don't come back up until I give you the word, okay?" "Why?" "Trust me. Oh and give us your key card, alright?" "Uh, sure.." Lindsay sounded really confused, but hung up. I looked at Gavin who was sitting up on the bed smirking. I heard a light knock on our door and a plastic card slipped underneath. I rushed over and picked it up, "Thanks Lindsay."

I put my ear up to the door that separated Jeremy's room from Gavin and I's shared one. I heard a knock as well as a groan from Jeremy. They started talking, but their voices were kind of muffled. "Oh hey Lindsay. What's up?" "Wanna go steal some snacks and look around for a bit with me?" "Sure why not. Did the other guys want anything?" "Yeah, but I know what they like." "Alright, let's go then." Then I heard the door close and footsteps go past our door. I unlocked the door and snuck into Jeremy's room. Gavin helped me drag all his blankets and pillows into our room. We threw them on the floor next to our bed. "Let's go raid Lindsay's room now," I said, holding up her key card. We left our room, leaving the door open, and snuck into Lindsay's. We stole her blankets and pillows as well, putting them on top of Jeremey's. I shut her door after I made sure I still had her key card and we went back into our room. Then Gavin and I changed into our pajamas.

Gavin and I started hanging blankets everywhere, even going into Jeremy's room with them. We tossed the pillows on the floor to make it more comfortable. We even managed to get the television under the blankets so we could all watch a movie or something. Gavin and I's room, as well as Jeremy's room, became one giant blanket fort. We stood back by the door and admired our work. I held up my hand towards Gavin, making it a fist. Gavin did the same with his hand and fist bumped me. There was a knock on the door, scaring me and making me trip over Gavin's foot. "Who's the clumsy one now?" Gavin teased, opening the door. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey guys we got y- Holy shit," Jeremy about dropped the things he was holding when he noticed all the blankets behind Gavin. They were already in their pajamas, too. "Uh, where's Michael?" Lindsay asked, looking around the room from the doorway. I waved my hand from the floor and smiled, "Down here."

Jeremy looked down at me. "Hey, Lil J. You can actually look down on me now," I joked. Jeremy frowned, "At least I didn't fall on my ass." "I can change that," I said, getting up. "Hey, hey. No fighting, kids," Lindsay said, chuckling. Gavin stepped out of the way and let them in, "What do you guys think?" Gavin looked so proud of our fort and it was absolutely adorable. Jeremy was still stunned by it. Lindsay looked impressed, "I think the other guys are missing out." I nodded and smiled. "So what did you get?" Jeremy and Lindsay held up their bags. "Beer, candy, and chips," Jeremy said. "Sweet," Gavin said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's hit the fort and watch some movies," I exclaimed. We all burrowed into the fort and turned on the television. We rented some movie that I forgot the name of and ate our snacks. This was going to be a really fun night.

 


	47. The Day Just Got Better

I woke up to the sound of snoring and looked around me. The four of us were still in the fort and must've fallen asleep watching movies last night. I went to sit up, but felt an arm shift on top of my waist from my left, a heavy weight press on my shoulder, and someone curl up next to me on my right. I looked to my left first, Gavin had his arm wrapped around my waist. He looked so cute with his face squished up against the floor. I smiled and looked up at bit. Jeremy had rolled over and rested his head on my shoulder front above me. Then I looked to my right, spotting Lindsay curled up next to me like a cat. I reached with my left arm and snatched my phone off the floor from beside Gavin's head. I lifted up my arm, careful not to wake Gavin up. I snapped a picture of the four of us that I would probably post on Twitter later. I heard a knock on the door and I groaned. The guys around me shuffled around and woke up. "I got it," I said, getting up and going to get the door.

"Oh hey guys," I opened the door more. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan, all fully dressed, stepped into the room. "Why do y-" Geoff started to ask, but was interrupted by Ryan, "Why are there blankets everywhere?" "Were you guys having a sleepover?" Jack asked, chuckling. "Oh shut up. You know you're jealous," I jokingly rolled my eyes at them. "We need to head out soon guys," Ryan noted. Geoff added to his statement, "Yeah, we gotta set up the place." I nodded, "We'll meet you guys there in a few, alright?" The nodded and headed out. I shut the door and walked over to the guys on the floor. "Hey, sleepyheads. We gotta get ready," I poked at them.  They groaned and rolled over. Lindsay got up and rubbed her eyes, "I'm going over to my room. I'll be over in ten." I nodded and watched as she walked out. Jeremy got up next and went into his room via the door that joined our too rooms. He moved the blankets that went into his room and shut that door so he could get ready.

I managed to wake Gavin up by kissing his neck until he got up. Of course he was upset that I stopped, but that only made me chuckle. "Go get ready, hubby," I propped myself up on the bed. Gavin pulled clothes out of his suitcase and went to change in the bathroom. I just changed in the room, putting on some blue jeans and my 'Team Nice Dynamite' t-shirt. Gavin came out wearing his TND shirt as well. I broke out laughing at how we managed to wear the same shirt. Gavin started laughing too, "How did we manage that?" I shrugged, "I don't know, but it works." I grabbed my phone and wallet, along with my backpack. I stuffed our room key into my wallet and stuffed that in my back pocket. I put on my glasses because I was too lazy to put in my contacts. Gavin put something on my head from behind me. I felt the top of my head with my hand. He put my beanie on for me. "Thanks, hubby," I turned around and pecked him on the lips. He smirked and grabbed our jackets out of our suitcases.

Gavin and I stepped out of our room and were immediately greeted by Jeremy and Lindsay coming out of their rooms as well. "Oh hey," I nodded towards them. "Ready to go?" Lindsay asked. We all nodded and walked out of the hotel. "Why don't we just walk there?" Jeremy suggested. We all shrugged and started walking down the street. The line in front of the theatre was extremely long. I can't believe this many people are coming. I walked over to a bunch of the people there and felt obligated to take pictures and sign things. I saw some one in a super accurate Mogar costume and I just had to get a picture with them for myself. Jeremy, Lindsay, and Gavin all joined in on what I was doing until we reached the entrance. "We'll see all of you in a few hours!" I shouted and waved at all of them. They screamed and waved back and we walked inside. "Can you believe that many people are here to see us?" Jeremy questioned. I smiled and the small guy and put my hand on his right shoulder. Gavin slipped his right hand into my left and dragged me towards backstage, Lindsay and Jeremy staggering to stay behind us.

We made it to backstage and we greeted by the rest of the guys. Everyone was setting stuff up. We had behind the scenes cameras rolling, lighting crews, people setting up our computers and stuff on the stage, people in the back rooms setting up computers back her to control ours. Geoff forced us all into seats at a huge table. I could see all the other guys from the Let's Play channel. The Funhaus guys, Kinda Funny, The Creatures, and ScrewAttack. We were a huge group once you got all of us in a room together. Geoff went over what we were doing during the whole thing, our parts, the games we were playing, the segments we were going to do. After he was done explaining, an hour later because Gavin wouldn't stop asking questions, he pulled me aside. "I set up a little thing for you to answer questions from the fans in the beginning, if that's alright?" Geoff placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh yeah sure," I shrugged. I couldn't really say no, could I? "Great. You can take Gavin on, too. It can be a little TND thing," Geoff suggested. "Oh okay. Sounds good," I half smiled at Geoff as we walked back over to the group. "Hey, Geoff. We need to do a test run on all the monitors," one of the volunteers spoke up. Geoff nodded at him and called over a bunch of people to help. He left Gavin and I to fuck around with the costumes. "Geoff set us up a little TND Q and A thing at the start up," I exclaimed. "Oh sweet," Gavin chirped. I slipped my hand into Gavin's and stepped out onto the stage to see what the guys were doing. I had to take a step back to take in the theatre. This place was huge. There was so many seats and went up four stories, too. I felt so small standing on this stage. "This is so amazing, Micoo," Gavin stood in awe of the place. I nodded, squeezing his hand tighter.

 


	48. Frozen In the Stage Lights

It was now seven twenty-five. Gavin and I were supposed to go on in five minutes. A volunteer was putting wireless microphones on us so the whole crowd could hear us. Three-thousand people were going to be there, cheering us on. "We need you guys out on stage now," Geoff said saluting us off. We nodded and headed for the door. Gavin slipped his hand into mine as we walked out. We ran out, holding up our intertwined hands. People screamed, cheering us on. "Hey guys!" Gavin smiled, waving at the crowd. "How are you all doing?" I greeted. I heard lots of goods and greats. "So before we get on with all the game playing Geoff wrote us out for a little Q and A," I explained. Gavin nodded and smiled. "So uh yeah. Let's get on with it! I'll have some of the volunteers run out with mics." The volunteers nodded at me and started running around. A little girl, red hair wearing a tower of pimps shirt waved at us and got handed the microphone, "Hey guys! I'm Kali. I uh- I wanted to ask you a question about um- About the depression, Michael. If that's alright. Like how're doing?" She smiled a very comforting smile. I smiled back, "Yeah, I'm doing fine. A lot better actually. Um I stopped the cutting and the uh- the attempts. Thanks to Gavin, though." Gavin squeezed my hand. The girl smiled again and the volunteer moved on.

"Hi! I'm Marie! Do you guys have any cute nicknames for each other that we don't hear on camera?" A girl from way in the back asked. Gavin answered this one, "We do! I call Micoo my love, of course, and h-" "I call him hubby," I interrupted. The entire audience awwwed at my answer. Another person was moved on to. "Hey, my name's Jake. I was just wandering what happens after the cameras are turned off. Like what happened when y'all go home. Do you still play video games and hang out with family, like your brothers and stuff?" When he mentioned brothers, I froze. Anthony was in the hospital near Austin by now and I was halfway across the country. Gavin put his hand over his microphone and leaned over to me, "Are you okay?" I couldn't really answer him. Gavin turned back to the audience and took his hand off his microphone, "Yeah, we still play video games all the time and watch movies and stuff. Sometimes we'll all go out for lunch. And whenever our families are in town, which isn't a lot, we hang out with them." They moved on to another person, "Hey, Michael. I just wanted to point out we're name twins before I get to my question. What's your favorite Achievement Hunter to play GTA with?" Gavin had to flick me in the arm so I would focus again. "Uh, probably Jeremy." Gavin whined. I chuckled, "Jeremy doesn't whine all the time and get me killed." I heard a few laughs from the crowd.

We finished doing that segment after a couple more questions and went in to do a heist with the rest of the Achievement Hunters. The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. I kept thinking about Anthony. Gavin would plant a kiss on my cheek every now and then to bring me back into focus. It was fun to get out of the office and see all these amazing fans. We all ended the show by stepping in front of the desk and bowed. The people in the audience cheered and clapped for us. After we cleared out the theatre, we packed up everything and went back to our hotels. I immediately fell down on the bed when we got back. Gavin, who carried the jackets and my backpack back here, tossed them aside and sat down on the bed next to me. He patted his legs and I crawled over and curled up in his lap. He pet my hair and intertwined our hands, "I'm proud of you, love." I squeezed his hand. "Do you want to go home early?" Gavin asked, playing with my curls. I didn't answer because he pretty much knew my answer already. "I'll tell the guys and get us a flight back for tomorrow," Gavin squeezed my hand and snatched his phone off the bed next to him. I maneuvered myself so I could pull the blankets over us. I heard that little noise iPhones make when some one is typing on them. I guessed Gavin was looking up fights. I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to post that picture I took this morning to Twitter. 

Gavin set his phone down and I handed him mine to set down as well. I got off him and put on some pajamas. Gavin put on his as well. Gavin pressed his lips against mine for a second. I growled at him and did the same and somehow it became a competition. We were trying to see who could kiss better without knowing that's what we were doing. Somehow we ended up on our bed, shirts off, me on top of Gavin. Then we heard a shuffle in the next room and stopped. "Oh shit I totally forgot Jeremy was over there," Gavin chuckled. "Yeah, we probably shouldn't just for his sake," I kiss him and rolled over so I was laying on his right side. Gavin got up and turned off the lights before coming over and cuddling up next to me. "Hey what time even is it?" I asked, flipping my pillow over to the cold side. "Uhh," Gavin reached over to the nightstand and checked his phone, "One in the morning." I yawned, "Oh man I'm so fucking tired." Gavin kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Go to sleep, love. We can go home tomorrow," Gavin cooed. I smiled, "Goodnight, hubby. I love you so much." "I love you so much more." 


	49. Nightmare's Dream

I woke up to Gavin breathing extremely heavy. I sat up immediately and made sure he didn't get hurt. He had tears in his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest and my other one on his shoulder. "Gavin breathe. Just take deep breathes, alright?" Gavin nodded and started taking deep breaths. His breathing was a bit hitched because of how he had been crying. He started to calm down a bit. I moved my hand from his chest up to his cheek, "What happened, Gav? Bad dream?" Gavin nodded and sunk down on the bed. He rested his head on my chest and I intertwined my right hand with his left. "You're okay now. I'm here," I whispered to him. "What time is it?" He asked. I reached over to the nightstand on my side and checked my phone, "Seven in the morning." "The flight leaves in three hours," Gavin noted. I let out a yawn, "Want to go wake the guys up and grab something to eat downstairs?" Gavin nodded and got out of bed. I got out too and grabbed my jacket.

Once I had my jacket on and my phone and key card in my pockets, we put on our shoes and stepped outside of our room. "You get Jeremy and I'll get Lindsay," I said to Gavin as I walked over to Lindsay's door. Gavin and I managed to knock on the doors at the same time. Lindsay opened her door first. She was wearing a pink tank top, purple shorts, and cat slippers, "What do you want?" "Wow, great way to greet someone," I teased. "Fine, hey asshole why are you knocking on my door so early?" She groaned. "We wanted to go grab some breakfast before we had to go," I explained. I heard Jeremy behind me. "Let me grab my phone and key," Lindsay shut the door. I turned around to see Jeremy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some sleep pants and a pair of tennis shoes. "Women, am I right?" Jeremy joked. I walked over and wrapped my arm around Gavin's shoulder, "I wouldn't know." Jeremy laughed nervously, "Oh shit, yeah. That's right." I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Then we heard a door open and all turned to see Lindsay, wrapped in no other than a freaking cat robe, holding her phone and key card.

We made it downstairs to the little breakfast bar and started making our plates. We all tried everything they had here, including the different juices. "Oh man am I stuffed," Jeremy leaned back in the small chairs they had and rubbed his stomach. I let out a laugh, "That was a lot of food." "We have to get going," Gavin yawned out and nudged my arm. "Where are you guys going?" Lindsay asked. "Back home," I answer for her. "What for?" She titled her head like a puppy. "My uh- My brother's in town," I said. It wasn't a lie, I just wasn't telling her the whole of it. "Oh sweet, tell him I said hi," She smiled and took the last sip of her drink. "If he's alive then," I muttered so no one could hear, but of course, Lindsay with her great hearing heard. "What do you mean if?" "He got shot on the job and they flew him into a hospital in Austin," I explained. Gavin placed a hand on my thigh. Lindsay mouthed 'oh' and looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, Michael," Jeremy piped up. I smiled at him, "It's fine dude, my brother's tough."

Gavin and I left at eight thirty and made our way to the airport in a taxi after we had packed all of our stuff. Lindsay and Jeremy said they'd tell the guys later today that we left. We had hauled all our stuff to the airport again. This time Gavin let me have the window seat. "Thank you," I blurted. "For what?" Gavin tilted his head. "For doing this. For taking care of me and putting up with my shit," I looked out the window as the plane took off. "You don't have to thank me for that," Gavin rested his head on my shoulder. Once the plane was in the air, the flight attendant told us we were allowed to use our phones again. I turned mine on and instantly got a bad feeling. I saw I had a missed call from my mom and tried to call her back. Somehow, even with the shitty connection on planes, I got through to her. "Hello?" Her voice sounded croaky. "Hey mom." "OH, Michael. It's so great to hear your voice." I heard her sniffle. "How is he?" "Oh honey. The doctors- He- They can't find the bullet and they think it punctured his heart." I stopped breathing for a second there and I knew my heart must have stopped.

"He's in surgery right now. When will you be back?" I took a deep breath when Gavin squeezed my hand, "We're on the plane now, mom. I'll call you as soon as we land." "I'll see you soon, honey. I love you so much," her voice shook while she spoke. "I love you too, mom." I hung up my phone and sunk down in my seat. "How is he?" Gavin asked. I looked at him and felt like I was about to cry. Gavin wrapped his arms around me. "He's going to be fine, Micoo. He's your brother, isn't he," Gavin tried to lighter the mood, but it only made it worse. I knew he was trying to help, but it wasn't. I zoned out when the flight attendant started talking as we descended. I zoned out when we got our suitcase. I took out my phone and called my mom as soon as we got into a cab. I told her we were going to drop our stuff off at home and drive to the hospital in my car. We did exactly that and got to the hospital an hour later. As we were walking up to the front desk to ask what room, I got another bad feeling, but this one sent chills up my spine.


	50. Dearly Departed

I saw my mom standing in the hallway and rushed over to her. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "No," I growled. "He can't be dead. Gavin h-he can't be dead. He can't fucking die. He's my brother. I-" I broke out in tears and fell to the floor. My mom pulled me up and brought me into the room, "T-They said we could say our goodbyes." I looked at Anthony. He looked so peaceful on that bed. No tubes or wires were connected to him, but you could see the blood stained on his hospital gown. I placed my hand on his shoulder. My mom stepped out so I could have a moment. "Dammit, Anthony. You weren't supposed to be dead. It was supposed to be me. You didn't deserve this. You were so nice to everyone. Why the fuck did that guy have to fucking shoot you?" My voice cracked and I started crying. "Shit, man. I'm crying now. Just- I miss you," I bent down and hugged him and walked out. My mom rubbed my back and we watched as the doctors moved the blanket over his face and wheeled the bed down the hall. "I can't-" My mom started bawling her eyes out and we just hugged. The doctors had to escort us out of the hospital. My mom left with my cousin who was going to be taking care of her for a while. Gavin had to drive us home because I just couldn't pull myself to do it. I felt lost, broken. I felt empty. Anthony didn't deserve that.

"Do you want anything?" Gavin asked when we got home. I shook my head and fell down on the couch. Gavin sighed and started towards the bedroom. "I'm going to get water," I noted and pushed past him to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured water in it. I took a couple of sips until I had drank half of it. Then my hand started cramp. It was probably from all the writing and playing I did yesterday. I shrugged it off and took another sip, but when I went to lower the glass back to the counter, it slipped out of my grip. My hand froze. My whole body froze. My brain was cloudy and I couldn't even register what had just happened. Gavin came running in, "Micoo are you okay? What happened? Oh god why is there glass everywhere?" He pulled my away from the glass entirely by himself. My body wouldn't move. I guess the news had really just settled in my mind. Gavin started cleaning up the glass and I couldn't help him. He got up once he was done cleaning and looked at me. "Oh, you're hand is cut," he sighed and pulled me into the bathroom to clean my hand. He wrapped a bandage around it as well. He placed his hand on my cheek, "Come back to me, love." I blinked and moved my hand up to cover the one Gavin on my cheek. He smiled a comforting smile, "That's better."

Gavin had brought me into the living room and put on a movie for us to watch. I didn't really pay attention. "Isn't tomorrow Father's Day?" I asked. Gavin nodded, "We should get Geoff a card ironically." I nodded and smiled lightly, "You should've sent one to your dad." "I'll just call him," Gavin replied. I'm glad he didn't bring up my dad. It started raining outside and kind of felt comforting. "Hey um- Do you want to play Mario Karts?" Gavin asked, changing the subject. "Sure, yeah. I'm gonna beat your ass though," I smirked. Gavin and I set up the Wii and started playing. As predicted by me, I totally kicked his ass. We were halfway through a rematch, because Gavin is a baby and couldn't stand losing, then my phone started to ring. "Aren't you going to get that, _love_?" Gavin teased. I grabbed my phone with my left hand and answered the call, bringing it up to my ear, using my shoulder to hold it so I could keep playing. Gavin whined at my talent. "Hello?" I called out into the phone. All I heard was someone crying. Dammit, why didn't I check the caller ID?

 _"Michael, I uh- It's Lindsay,"_ the voice said. "Oh, hey. Are you okay?" I focused on the game, trying to win again. _"I-I don't know. Um- Can I stay with you guys?"_ I heard her sniffle on the other line. I jerked the remote as my character moved on the screen, "I thought you were still in Cali?" _"My boyfriend- Remember him?- wanted me back sooner so I flew back."_ "Did he hurt you? I swear to god if he hurt you I-" _"Can I just come over?"_ "Of course, yeah. Where are you? I'll come get you," I looked up at the screen as I passed the finish line right before Gavin. _"I have my car."_ "Oh okay. I'll be waiting here." We both hung up and I sat my phone down. "How the bloody hell did you beat me while talking on the phone?!" Gavin sighed and fell back in the chair. I just leaned over at kissed his cheek, "Practice makes perfect, _love_." Gavin jokingly rolled his eyes, "Who was cooling you?" "Calling, not cooling." "That's what I- Shut up," Gavin stuck his tongue out at me. "Lindsay. She's coming over because of her boyfriend," I explained. "I thought sh-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door that I rushed over to answer. I let Lindsay in immediately.

Her makeup was all smudged and runny. She had a red spot on her left cheek that was probably from a slap and some bruises on her arms. Her clothes were soaked from the rain. "Lindsay, my god," my eyes widened. Gavin rushed off to the bathroom and came back with a towel. "Thanks," she smiled at him. "I'm going to kick his ass. He shouldn't be allowed to do that t-" "Michael, please. Just- Just don't interfere. Please," She begged. I sighed, "Do you want new clothes? I think I still have some of yours in the hall closet." She nodded. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Gavin asked her. "Water please," she answered, following me into the hall. I reached up and got out a box that had her name written on it. I handed it to her and she thanked me before going into the bathroom to change. I walked into the kitchen to check on Gavin. "What the bloody hell happened to her?" "Her stupid fucking boyfriend," I growled. "You're going to beat him up, aren't you?" Gavin's voice sounded nervous at the end. I nodded, "He shouldn't get away with that!"


	51. Dad Day

After I made sure Lindsay was okay and Gavin made sure she ate something, we set her up in the guest room and let her get some sleep. Then Gavin and I eventually got some sleep ourselves. She was still asleep when Gavin and I got up and she probably needed it. Gavin stepped outside to call his dad. I stayed in the house and watched some random show. We didn't have to go in for work today because Geoff wasn't even back yet and Lindsay obviously didn't feel up to going. My phone started ringing and I groaned. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I groaned. _"Michael, hey,"_   A deep voice called back that I instantly recognized. _"Wait, wait. Don't hang up."_   I rolled my eyes, "And why shouldn't I?" _"I'm sorry. I know I get drunk a lot and I was so mean to you, but I am sorry. You were just a kid and I shouldn't have hurt you."_   "You're damn fucking right," I growled. _"Look um- I'm happy for you and Gavin. You guy get along great. And I heard about your incident and I can't help but feel like I caused that. I know I've been a shitty dad to you, but please. Michael, please. Let me come over and make it up to you. I got a wedding gift for you and I know it's late, but better late than never right?"_

He chuckled nervously. "Fine, but only because I'm not as shitty as you," I fell back on the couch. _"I'll be over soon."_   "Wait what? How soon?" _"Five minutes."_   "I thought you were in Woodbridge, what the fuck?" _"No um-"_   he hung up on me. I sighed and tossed my phone on the couch next to me. Gavin came back in the house and sat his phone on the counter. "That was exhausting. He wouldn't stop laughing bout my brother falling in the mud," Gavin giggled. "Hey if there's a knock at the door, don't answer," I blurted out. Gavin tilted his head at me, "Why?" "Just don't answer it," I looked at him with complete seriousness. Gavin nodded unsurely. I heard a door creak open and looked right at the hallway. I saw a sleepy Lindsay walking into the room yawning. "Moring Sleeping Beauty," Gavin joked. "Haha very funny," Lindsay walked into our kitchen and scrunched her nose up at Gavin as she walked by. As predicted, there was a knock on the door. Gavin and I froze. "I'll get i-" "No don't," I jumped up and she stopped, her hand almost touching the door knob.

"Michael, I know you're home. Your car is out here." There was another knock at the door and Lindsay opened it. "Oh, Lindsay. I tho- Michael there you are," My dad literally pushed Lindsay out of the way and walked over to me. Gavin looked terrified. My dad held out a gift bag towards me and I slowly took it from him, "There isn't a bomb in here, right?" My dad rolled his eyes, "Open it." I opened the bag and looked inside. There was an actual present in here, a photobook actually. "It's got a bunch of pictures in there of you and Anthony and even a bit I found of you and Gavin," My dad pointed at it. I shut my eyes for a second when I heard Anthony's name. For the first time I realized that he was probably hurt by Anthony's passing. "I was in town for a week, I'm leaving later, but I just wanted to give you that." My dad started to walk out with both Lindsay and Gavin in awe. "Happy Father's Day, by the way," I said as he left and shut the door behind him.

"Holy fuck. I haven't seen your dad in years," Lindsay looked over at me. Gavin coughed awkwardly, "Last time I saw him he almost beat the shite out of me." Lindsay shot Gavin a look of pure concern. "Long story," I told her. She nodded slowly, "Hey um, thanks for letting me stay here for the night. I think I'm gonna go home now." "Do you want one of us to go with you?" I asked. Lindsay shook her head, "He won't be home. He's at work." I nodded, "Be safe." "You can always come back here if you need to, okay?" Gavin smiled at her. She smiled back before collecting her things and getting into her car. I fell back on the couch after tossing the photobook aside. Gavin sat down by my head, "What are we going to do today?" "Call Geoff and mess with him," I joked. Gavin took out his phone and actually dialed Geoff's number. "Dude I was kidding, he's probably hanging out with his kid," I sat up and looked over at Gavin. "One message won't hurt," he shrugged and hit call.

Geoff picked up quickly and Gavin put it on speaker, _"Hey, Gav. What's up?"_   "Oh nothing. Just wanted to say Happy Father's Day to you!" Gavin giggled. "Yeah, Geoff. Thanks for being our cool dad," I smirked. _"You guys are dicks,"_   Geoff chuckled on the other line. "Bye, Geoffrey!" "Bye, Geoff." _"Bye guys."_   We hung up and Gavin broke out in laughter. "It wasn't even that funny, Gavin?" I questioned him. "It really was," Gavin giggled. "I'm going to get a beer. Want one?" I started to get up. "Yeah, sure," Gavin smiled. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. I walked back into the kitchen and handed one to Gavin. We opened them and started drinking. "Y'know, one day we're going to get presents on this hallmark holiday," I said. "Wot?" Gavin asked. "We're gonna have kids, right? Well we'll be their dads and today is Father's Day," I explained before taking a swig of my beer. Gavin made a noise that I took for him understanding. "I can't wait to be a dad with you, Micoo."


	52. I See A Pattern Here

The next day, Gavin and I went to work. Lindsay wasn't in and I called to see if she was okay. She said she was feeling sick. We filmed a couple of videos. I didn't think about Anthony, or at least tried not to. I didn't want to be a burden on the guys again. It was fun, though, getting back to normal. I missed work. We were now in the midst of filming a _Things To Do_ in GTAV that Geoff came up with. "Did I tell you guys how I got a nice Father's Day call yesterday?" Geoff chuckled. "Do tell," Jeremy smirked. Gavin and I started chuckling. "Gavin and Michael called me up like super fucking late last night and told me I was a great dad," Geoff swerved in front of me in the game. "You are a great dad," Gavin swerved his car in the game right into the side of Geoff's. "That's pretty sweet, Geoff," Jack joked. I dodged both Gavin and Geoff's cars and hit the finish line first. "Take that bitches!" I tossed my arms up in victory. I heard a bunch of groans and a chuckle from Gavin.

After the _Things to Do_ , we filmed an actual Let's Play in GTAV. It was a teamed game, but the teams were set automatically. It was Ryan and I, Geoff and Gavin, and Jeremy and Jack. "Plan G!" Gavin shouted and Geoff cheered him on. "Team Crazy Mad, motherfuckers!" Ryan shouted back. "Oh you guys suck ass," Jack groaned. "Team Biggie Smalls, Jack!" Jeremy chuckled. We started to Let's Play with Jeremy and Jack in first place, Ryan and I in second, and Geoff and Gavin so far back it was honestly sad. Ryan slowly took the lead and we kicked ass, winning each round. Geoff and Gavin managed to get second place once. "Wooooo, Team Crazy Mad for the win!" I cheered. The other guys groaned. Ryan and I chuckled and we ended the video there. "Don't you have to go do Camp Camp voices?" Geoff asked, yawning at the end. I shook my head, "Nope. Already done." He nodded. Jack got out the camera and prodded us to film the AHWU we needed to do.

Once we got that out of the way, we started to relax and just fix up things we forgot to do or missed out on. Then we just fucked around for the rest of the day before going home. Gavin and I just relaxed on the couch and watched television. "My dad wants me back home for a couple days this weekend, by the way," Gavin blurted out. "What for?" I looked over at him. "A family thing, I dunno," he shrugged. "When are you leaving?" "Friday and coming back Sunday evening," he explained. I nodded, "Alright." We continued watching whatever was on until it went off before we just ordered pizza for dinner. After we ate that, Gavin jumped in the shower and changed. I did the same. It was a fairly boring evening, but I was back in a routine and I like that. It was probably around midnight before we passed out on the couch. I woke up the next morning, got Gavin up and we got ready for work. Once we got to work, we filmed a bunch of videos, had lunch, filmed again, and went home to repeat last night again. Same thing the next day.

Now it's Thursday and I'm helping Gavin pack his bags. He's not leaving today, but he has to leave early in the morning tomorrow so I thought we should get it done. "I'm packing this sweater, alright?" I said, folding up one of my sweaters and placing it in his bag. "You're going to have me walking around like a penguin," Gavin chuckled, tossing a couple pairs of boxers into his bag. "Are you taking your computer?" I asked. He nodded, "I'll pack all that stuff. If needs to be done a certain way." "I'm gonna jump in the shower," I noted. Gavin nodded again and kept on with his packing. I snagged some comfy clothes from my drawers and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair and got out and dried myself off. "Is my toothbrush in there?" Gavin called out, lightly knocking on the door. "Yeah," I called back, grabbing it off the counter and cracking the door open. I handed it to him and he stuffed it in a sandwich bag and into his suitcase. "Practical packing with Gavin Free," I said in a deep spokesperson voice. I started laughing and Gavin rolled his eyes at me, "You aren't funny." "I'm funny and you know it," I chucked. I changed into my clothes as Gavin shut his bag.

Gavin and I order Chinese food for dinner and literally devoured it when it came. Then we both went off to bed. I woke up early and woke Gavin up as well. He got ready, but I stayed in sweatpants and my Super Mario Bros shirt. I hauled all of Gavin's bags into the backseat of my car and drove him over to the airport. I helped him unload them and stayed with him until security check. I kissed his forehead and he picked me up and hugged me. "Call me when you land, alright?" "Of course I will." "I love you, Gav." "I love you too, Micoo." Stupid cheesy stuff. Then he went off and got in line and I went back out to my car and drove home. When I got home, I went back to bed because I didn't have to wake up for another two hours. Then I woke up and got ready for work once again. I poured a bowl of cereal and got dressed before grabbing my phone and my keys. I jumped in my car and headed off to work. I pulled into the old parking lot and shut up my car, racing into the building because it sounded like it was going to rain. "Hey kid, where's Gavin?" Geoff greeted me. "Family trip thing," I answered. "Fun, fun," Geoff chuckled. I shrugged and he pulled me into the room, "Now get the hell in here cause I got news."  
  
  



	53. Cyclone Center

"Your oh-so-important news was that you bought a fucking five foot long sandwich?" I chuckled at Geoff. He tossed his arms up, "Oh shut up. I'm making all of y'all eat it later." "So what are we doing today?" Jack asked. "We have to film a Min- em- ag-" Ryan stuttered out. Everyone started laughing. "Dude you really gotta slow your brain down," Jack patted his shoulder. "I try," Ryan jokingly whimpered. "What were you going to say?" Jeremy asked. "Minecraft," Ryan answered. "Oh shit we do," I lightly hit myself on the forehead. "Hey where's Gavin today, Michael?" Jack asked, just now noticing the absence of the British loser next to me. "Family thing. I had to take him to the airport earlier this morning," I explained while I loaded up my monitor. Geoff started to tell us what we were about to be doing for the video. Then we all synced our microphones and started the video. We only had it crash on Ryan and I which was actually not that bad.

After the video, which took like two hours to film, we relaxed until lunch. Geoff was not kidding when he said he was going to make us eat that sandwich. He got a knife from the kitchen and cut slices for each of us. It was actually a good sandwich and since there were five of us, each of us got a foot. Then the entire sandwich was gone and we went back to filming. We filmed a couple of things with the VR headset and some in GTAV and sent all of the footage to whoever was going to be editing it. By then it was time to head home. Ryan went first, followed by Geoff. Then Jeremy and then Jack, who told me to close the office. Which let me fuck with their desks before going home myself. I left the building and got in my car, heading home. I actually fell down on the couch and turned on the television, watching whatever was on. I probably stayed on the couch all night, only getting up to grab dinner or to go to the bathroom.

I woke up the next morning, after I fell asleep on the couch, and got ready for work. When I got to the office, only Jeremy was there. "Hey dude, where's everyone else?" I fell back into my desk chair. "No clue man, I've been here for an hour and no one's came in," he shrugged. "Looks pretty bad outside, huh?" Jeremy pointed towards the door, probably talking about the sky. I thought back to what it looked like when I walked in. Very dark clouds covered the sky. "Yeah. Is there a storm coming?" I asked. "Probably, lemme check the weather," he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through something. My phone went off and I pulled it out of my back pocket. Gavin was calling. "I gotta take this," I noted and stepped out into the hall. I answered the call, "Hey, Gav." _"Micoo, are you at work?"_   Gavin's voice was filled with worry. "Uh yeah, what's wrong?" I crossed my free arm over my chest. _"I just got word there's a cyclone headed that way."_   My eyes went wide, "What the fuck do you mean a cyclone?!" _"You know wot I mean! Go home and be safe. Go to Geoff's house even, Griffon had a safe room built."_   "Shit alright," I started walking back in the office to tell Jeremy and grab my things. " _I love you, Micoo. Stay safe."_   "I love you too, hubby. I'll call you later," I hung up and stuck my phone in my pocket again.

"Yo dude, why are you freaking out?" Jeremy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Gav called to say he heard a tornado's headed this way," I explained and put all my things in my bag and tossed it over my shoulder. "We better warn everyone then," Jeremy stood up next to me. It started to pour the rain, lightning and thunder scaring the shit out of me. We both went around to warn anyone left in the office. After we did that, we went our separate ways home. I got a call from Geoff while I was in my car, headed home. "Hey, Geoff." _"Are you at home?"_ "Headed there now, why?" _"Your street it flooded, cars can't go through."_ "Fuck!" _"Come over here, our street isn't flooded."_ "Alright, thanks man." _"No problem."_ I hit my fist on the dashboard and turned around, headed to Geoff's house. I pulled into his driveway as close as I could get to his front door. I grabbed all my important stuff from my car and rushed over to the door, knocking on it.  
Geoff opened it and pulled me inside, handing me a towel and taking my bag.

Griffon came out of the kitchen, "Do you guys want hot chocolate?" "Sure, yeah. Thanks," I smiled at her. "I'll take some too," Geoff answered. Griffon smiled and walked back in the kitchen. I rested the towel around my shoulders to catch the water that fell from my hair. "Thanks for letting me come over here," I said to Geoff. He patted me on the shoulder, "No problem, Michael." I looked around, "Where's the kid?" "Huh? Oh Millie. She's with her grandparents for the weekend," Geoff answered. "Oh okay," I sat down on the edge of his couch. Griffon walked back in holding two mugs. She handed one to me and one to Geoff. "Careful, it's hot," She chuckled and went back in the kitchen and came out with her own mug. There was a loud crack of thunder and then the lights flashed off. "Dammit!" Geoff growled. "I'll go check the generator," Griffon said, sitting her mug down. Geoff stopped her, "I'll do it." "Aww, thanks honey," she smiled and kissed his cheek before he walked off. "So Gavin's in Britain?" Griffon sat down next to me on the couch. I nodded, "For the whole weekend." "That sucks," she frowned. I shrugged and took a sip of my hot chocolate.


	54. Coming Home

"Generator's out of gas guys. We're gonna have to stay in the dark," Griffon exclaimed as she walked back in the room. "Fuck me. I bet all my stuff is soaked," I groaned and fell back on the couch. "Don't think like that, Michael," Griffon smiled and sat down next to me. All three of us jerked our heads up at the sound of sirens. "There go the tornado sirens," Geoff groaned. Griffon grabbed my backpack off the ground, "Mind if I fill this up?" "Go ahead," I shrugged. She took my bag into the kitchen and started to fill it with, I was guessing, food and drinks. Geoff snatched a radio off the counter and led Griffon and I to a room down the hall. They really did have a safe room in their house. Geoff let me and Griffon walk in before he shut the door. It was actually pretty cozy in here. There was a leather couch, and a shit ton of board games. Griffon sat my bag on a small coffee table and unpacked all the food and drinks she packed in. "So what now?" I asked, taking out my phone. "We wait," Geoff answered.

We all relaxed in that room, with that battery-operated radio, waiting on the signal that it was safe. I was playing on my phone until I noticed I got cell service back. "Guys, I'm gonna call Gavin," I blurted out, jumping off my spot on the couch and walking over to the other side of the room. I unlocked my phone and dialed Gavin's number. I had no clue what time it was there, but he was probably awake because he didn't deal well with jet lag. After a couple of rings, a groggy Gavin picked up, _"It's like three in the morning here, Micoo."_   I smiled, "Yeah, yeah I know. I had to call you." I heard what sounded liked him sitting up, _"What's up then?"_   "The uh- the fucking rain flooded our street and I have no clue if our house is okay. I'm with Geoff and Griffon now," I explained. _"I wish I could be there, Micoo,"_   Gavin groaned. "No, you're safe in England and that's enough for me," I leaned against the wall. "I'm gonna let you go so you can sleep. I love you," I cooed. _"I love you too, but I got a flight home tomorrow,"_   Gavin yawned out as I hung up.

It was an entire day before we heard any news on the radio about whether or not we could leave. Geoff shushed all of us and turned up the radio. "The Austin area has been cleared. Power is said to come back on shortly as officials are working on the lines. Neighborhoods that have been flooded have been drained. For those who cannot see the outside, it is safe to leave your homes, but it is still raining," droned on the newscaster. "Oh thank god," Geoff sighed in relief. I stepped out of the room, followed by Geoff and Griffon, and headed right for a window. My jaw dropped at the chaos outside. Cars were moved, trees fell on the road, debris everywhere. "Holy shit," Geoff ran a hand through his hair. "I uh- I think I'm gonna try and head home, guys," I blurted out. I snatched my backpack and my car keys and headed for the door. "Stay safe," Griffon called out as I rushed out to my car. I waved at them and tossed my bag in the passenger's seat and started the car.

When I got to my neighborhood, I saw an extreme amount of people standing outside their homes looking distressed. I slowly drove down the road and swerved past the branches. I pulled into my driveway and sighed in relief that my house was untouched. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the keys and rushed into my house.  I tossed my bag against the wall and fell back on the couch. My phone started ringing and I groaned, "Hello?"  "Not gonna pick your husband up at the airport now?" I heard Gavin chuckled. I shot up, "Oh shit. Gav I'm sorry." "No it's fine, boi. I'm not even there yet. If you head out now, you can catch me," I could almost hear him smirk. "Alright. I'm leaving now," I said, snatching my keys off the counter and hanging up the phone. _I'm never getting a break, am I?_   I left the house and got in my car again and headed the way of the airport. All the people who were standing outside had gone back in their homes and from what it looked like, no one was injured and no homes were damaged.

I got to the airport and made my way to baggage claim to wait on Gavin. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder and, on instinct, elbow whoever it was in the gut. I heard a familiar whine and whipped around to see Gavin hunched over, holding his stomach. "Oh fuck, Gavin. I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was you," I had to hold back a laugh. He frowned at me, "Nice to see you, too." I rubbed my arm, "Sorry." He smiled slightly and stood back up, "It's alright. Let's get home now, shall we?" I smiled back and grabbed one of his bags for him. We headed off for my car. "So how's the family?" I asked, making small talk. "To be honest, they worried about you all weekend," Gavin answered. "Wow, didn't expect that," I replied, unlocking my car when we got to it. I tossed Gavin's bags in the trunk and we both got in the front seats. I put the key in the ignition and headed towards home.


	55. Happy Anniversary

Gavin and I immediately passed out on the couches after we got home from the airport. We woke up the next morning, still in the living room, but Gavin had fallen onto the floor and I somehow took up the whole couch. He had to of woken up before me because when I woke up, he was dressed and ready for work, sitting at the opposite end of the couch with my feet in his lap. "Morning sleepy head," he cooed. I yawned, "Not like you to be up so early." He just shrugged. "I'm gonna go get ready," I announced before rolling off the couch and walking for the bedroom. I picked myself out some clothes, one of the shirts Geoff designed and some blue jeans, before jumping in the shower. I got out and dried off, putting on my clothes and feeling energized enough to put in my contacts. I walked back out to the living room and sat next to Gavin. He was smiling so big I thought his cheeks might rip. "What's got you all giddy?" I asked, almost jokingly disgusted. Gavin unlocked his phone and handed it to me. It was a map of the office with dots and riddles on it. "What the fuck does the mean?" I handed his phone back to him. "I had Ryan help me out with this over the phone while I was on the plane. It a hunt for you and at the end is something special," Gavin explained to me, looking proud of his idea. I tried to think of a special occasion that would make him do this and I froze when one came to mind. _Today was our wedding anniversary. Fuck, how could I forget that_!

Gavin dragged me out to the car and I drove us to work. When we walked in the office everyone was smirking at us. I walked over to Geoff as Gavin sat at his desk, talking to Jeremy. "You forgot didn't you?" Geoff whispered to me. I nodded, mad at myself. Geoff slid me a red box, wrapped with black ribbon that was small enough to slip in my jacket pocket, "I had a feeling you would with the shit storm going on in your life. It's a little charm bracelet that I know he'll love." I sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, Geoff. I'll make this up to you." Geoff shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Just go do that silly scavenger hunt." I slipped the box into my jacket pocket and slid my hand in to cover it as I walked over to Gavin. Both him and Jeremy stood up. My phone buzzed and I looked at it, seeing Gavin texted me the stupid map. "So what am I supposed to do?" I looked up at him. "Just follow it. Lil J's gonna help you out, boi. He's your living GPS," Gavin chuckled and left the room. I looked over at Jeremy who led me out the door. We followed the map and made it to a riddle, which Jeremy helped me solve, that led us to our next spot. We kept doing this until we got to the last one which Jeremy walked away for.

When I got into one of the sound booths, which was the last spot, the lights shut off and scared the shit out of me. One light flashed on to reveal Gavin holding what looked like a form. I walked up to him, extremely confused. "You said you wanted kids, and I agreed with you, so how about we sign the documents, too?" Gavin rhymed and held the papers out toward me, along with a pen. "You seriously did all the to have me sign adoption forms on our anniversary?" I questioned. Gavin nodded nervously, "I thought it was cute! You haven't changed your mind on the kids have you?" I smiled and shook my head. I snatched the papers out of his hand and all the lights came back on. I walked over to the wall and pressed the paper up to it so I could sign them. Gavin was so odd sometimes, but I loved that about him. When I turned back around after signing, Gavin looked so happy. I took the box Geoff gave me and handed both the paper and pen to him along with the box. Gavin raised an eyebrow at me before opening the box. Geoff was right, there was a charm bracelet in there and Gavin's eyes lit up when he saw it. It had a bear head charm, a creeper charm, a wedding ring charm, a heart charm, the Team Nice Dynamite logo charm, along with both an American flag charm and a British flag charm. It was designed just for us and it was wonderful. Gavin looked up at me and smiled. I took it from him and hooked it around his wrist.

We walked back to the office with our hands intertwined. Gavin handed me the papers so I could put them in my bag. The rest of the day was normal. "We have to stop at the place before we go home," Gavin noted as we got into my car. I nodded and sled him to pull it up on GPS. What we decided was we were going to do that thing were the insert our sperm or whatever into a woman who holds our baby and then once she gives birth we get to keep it. We voted on Gavin to be the one to donate for us. I followed the GPS directions to the clinic and we walked inside. We still had our papers that we signed. Gavin slipped his hand into mine as the lady, who's name tag read Carly, walked us into another room. "We're going to be bringing the future mother into the room shortly so you three can talk it over," she tapped her pen on her clip board as she stood up and continued to talk, "But first we need to get a sample of the sperm. If you could please follow me to the other room sir." Carly motioned for Gavin to follow her in which he did and left me sitting awkwardly alone. I heard a door shut and she walked back into the room, sitting across from me, "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, was my leg bouncing too obvious?" I joked. Carly chuckled, "Don't worry. It's just like having a regular child except neither of you carry the baby." "So uh, who's going to be carrying the baby?" I repositioned myself on the couch. "Oh, let me go get her," She smiled and stood up, walking out the door. I took out my phone and checked Twitter. Carly came back in followed by a woman who looked awfully familiar from the side. I put my phone away and caught a better glimpse of the woman as she sat down beside Carly. "Lindsay?" I questioned, being able to put a name to the face. She smiled, "Hey Michael." Carly looked confused, "You too know each other?" We both nodded. "We uh- we used to date actually," I explained. Carly just let out a 'hm' and nodded. We heard the door open and turned to see Gavin walking back in, awkwardly holding a small plastic cup, "Lindsay?" "Hey Gavin," Lindsay greeted. Carly jumped up and took the cup from Gavin, "Lindsay dear, would you come with me?" Lindsay nodded, waved at us, before going off with Carly. Gavin sat down next to me, "So Lindsay will be carrying our baby?" I nodded, "What fucking coincidence," I chuckled. Gavin frowned, "No cursing around our child." "Our kid's not even a cell yet!" I argued. Gavin just chucked and kissed my forehead.


	56. We Were Fireworks

Gavin planned a Fourth of July party without telling me last night. I woke up around noon and he dragged me out of bed and shoved some clothes on me and pulled me into the living room. I was still half asleep so when a bunch of people called out my name and came in for hugs, I got a bit startled. He invited over all our friends and had bought alcohol and shit to grill for us to eat and he even bought fireworks. He was never this organized which did concern me a bit. He's been this way since they got Lindsay pregnant with our kid. I guess he was preparing or something. I got snapped out of my thoughts when Lindsay walked over to me with a huge smile on her face, holding a glass of water and a can of beer, "Happy Fourth, Michael." "Thanks, you too, Linds," I yawned out. "What time did you go to bed last night?" She asked, handing me the can of beer. I shrugged, "Like three." "Shit, Michael. You can't be staying up that late," Lindsay said, sounding like a mom. I shrugged again and took a sip of beer. Gavin walked back over, Geoff by his side , laughing at something one of them must have said. "Hey Micoo. Want to help me grill some burgers?" Gavin snaked an arm around me.

I shrugged out of his grip, grabbed his hand, and lead him in the kitchen. "You get the meat and buns while I start the grill, alright?" I yawned again as I left the kitchen and head out to our backyard. I started up the grill as people filed outside and started talking to me. I managed to stay in the conversation a little bit when Gavin brought out the meat and buns for me. I started to grill and listen in on the conversations around me. I was feeling out of it today and I didn't know why. Once the burgers were ready, I started handing them out to everyone who wanted one. I started to take count on who all was here. Mostly the main Achievement Hunter guys, some of the Behind The Scenes guys, Steffie, Barb, Gus, Burnie, all of their significant others. It was a lot, but just enough to fit in our house comfortably. I took a sip of my beer and started to head towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I sat my drink on  the coffee table and made shut the bathroom door.

I turned on the faucet and quickly splashed water on my face before shutting the faucet off again. I grabbed a towel and dabbed it on my face to dry it off. I walked out of the bathroom, feeling more awake than earlier. Everyone was starting to leave so they could either hang out alone, with their significant other, or go see fireworks with their kids. Gavin and I started to say our goodbyes and shut the door behind the last person. They kept our house clean so we really didn't have anything to clean up, except for a couple of glasses or cans. It was around seven now and I was feeling a bit worse. _Anthony and I would always get up on our roof and check out the fireworks when we were little. Our mom would toss us up juice pouches and sandwich bags full of Rice Krispy Treats._ I fell back on the couch and stared at the black screened TV. I heard feet shuffle behind me, but didn't turn around. "Want to try out the fireworks now?" Gavin asked, rummaging through a bag behind me. "Sure," I answered, standing up. I snatched the lighter off the counter and followed him out back.

I lit the fireworks because I didn't trust Gavin with them. He might accidentally burn himself or knock one over and catch the house on fire. "You seemed a little off today," Gavin exclaimed after all the fireworks went off, "Is everything okay, love?" "Uh yeah. Just peachy," I tagged on a smile after I answered him. "Don't lie to me, Micoo," Gavin sighed out. I looked down and walked back inside. Gavin followed behind me, shutting the door, "Your brother would want you happy, I want you happy. You know that right?" Somehow when Gavin mentioned my brother, I snapped, "How the fuck would you know what he would want? You met him twice!" "Micoo, calm d-" "No. Don't ever fucking talk about Anthony," I spat at Gavin. I didn't want to yell. In fact, I felt like I wasn't in control of my words anymore. Gavin looked at the ground and looked hurt. Sadness swept over me again and I dropped to my knees, "Why couldn't I have been there sooner? I couldn't saved him." Gavin didn't try and comfort me this time. He just stood there and watched me as I started crying.

"What happened to us?" He squeaked out. I looked up at him. Gavin started talking again, "We used to be everything right about each other, the missing pieces to our puzzles, but someone just broke them again." "It's all my fault. I was broken and you weren't. Gavin, it's all my fault and I'm so fucking sorry," I looked at the ground again, only to see him sit down at my level. "I want to fix it," he muttered so light that I could barely hear him. "Me too," I said back. Gavin turned around and laid down, resting his head in my lap. He reached up and pressed his thumbs against my cheeks, wiping the tears off them. I moved my hands up to his cheeks, "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up." "Don't say that, okay? You've just been through a lot," Gavin argued. "I love you, Micoo. I love you so bloody much. I know we fight sometimes, but every couple does." "I love you too, Gavin. I'm sorry I'm a pain sometimes," I smiled slightly at him. He sat up and turned around to face me, pressing his lips against mine. I heard fireworks going off outside.

 


	57. Doctor Appointments

"Michael guess what today is," Gavin shook me awake. I opened my eyes and groaned to see him with a huge smirk on his face. "What time is i-" "We get to go to the hospital with Lindsay to check up on the baby," Gavin rolled over top of me and fell back on his side of the bed. "Calm down, babe," I managed to grumble out before rolling over on my side to face him. "I can't believe we're going to get to be dads, Micoo." "Fuck we have to start to making the guest room into a nursery," I groaned. "Let's do that today since we have the whole day off!" Gavin chirped. I pushed myself out of the bed and changed. It'd been a while since the Fourth of July party and Gavin and I haven't left each other's side. We were trying to fix ourselves I guess. I normally hated all the touching and the cuddling, but I've grown to like it. I changed into some jeans and whatever t-shirt I could find, which happened to be a Pusheen the cat shirt Gavin jokingly bought me a month ago that I always somehow found.

Lindsay called us to ask if we could pick her up. After we did pick her up, she told me the directions to the place where the check up was. When we pulled into the parking lot, I helped her out of the car and into the building. Gavin walked over to check us in. "How many months has it been?" I asked. "Like six?" Lindsay shrugged. Gavin walked back over and sat down next to me, "Alright. Just checked us in, we got here early so it'll be a few." Lindsay stood up, "Fuck I gotta pee again, hang on." She made her way to the bathroom before waving us off. I rested my head on Gavin's shoulder as he slipped his hand into mine. "Why do women have to pee all the freaking time while pregnant?" I questioned, not really wanting an answer, but would be okay with one. "While the baby stretches the uterus, it pushes on the bladder," Gavin explained.

Lindsay walked back over and I just noticed that she was partially waddling. "You guys are so cute," she smiled as she sat down again. "Thanks," I sarcastically said. "I think you'll be great dads," she leaned back. Our conversation was cut short when a doctor, who had a badge with the name Carter on it, walked over to us, "Nice to see you all. If you'd just follow me back to the other room, I could begin the checkup." The three of us stood up and followed Doctor Carter down the hall. He opened the door for us and shut it behind me, as I was the last one in. Lindsay got up on the only chair and leaned back. Gavin and I stood to her left, the area near her that didn't have any machines.  Doctor Carter put on a pair of gloves and walked over to us, holding a blue bottle and a thing attached to one of the machines. He lifted Lindsay's shirt up just past her stomach so he could do the ultrasound. "This is going to feel cold, but don't freak out, alright?" He smiled at Lindsay who nodded.

Gavin slipped his hand into mine as we watch on the screen of one of the machines. We had already saw an ultrasound done and the baby on the screen, but the doctor said that it was too early to tell the gender. So we scheduled another appointment to find out. "Your baby girl looks healthy, heartbeat is normal, and the breathing hasn't changed," Doctor Carter turned to smile at the three of us, "Looks like your due date is the same as I said in your last appointment." Gavin squeezed my hand a bit and I squeezed back. The doctor cleaned off Lindsay's stomach and she pulled her shirt down. "Do you mind putting a picture of the baby and the gender in like an envelope or something?" she asked him as she sat up. "Oh! I've already gotten that done from the first appointment, dear," he turned around to a pile of files on the table behind him and handed it to Lindsay. "Thank you!" She smiled at him and I helped her down from the chair. "

As we were walking back to the car, I grew curious, "So are we going to like bake a cake or something and have like pink inside to reveal to everyone?" Gavin chuckled beside me and I lightly elbowed him. Lindsay shrugged, "I mean that's what I was going to do for you guys." hen we got to my car, I opened the door for Lindsay and shut it after she got in. Gavin got in the passenger's seat while I was doing that so I got in the driver's seat and headed towards Lindsay's house. "Wait, Linds. Do you want to go shopping with us?" Gavin chirped. "For the baby?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah. We need to get stuff for the nursery and we'd like you to help since you're carrying her." "Yeah sure!" Lindsay high-fived Gavin which made me laugh, "You guys are idiots." "There's a baby store down in the strip mall by your house," Lindsay piped up. "Thanks," I said and started heading that way. "Thank god you wanted to come or else we'd be fucked," I sighed.

"Don't use that language around the baby," Lindsay snapped with a slight chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall. I pulled the car up as close as I could to the store and helped Lindsay out again. Gavin held the door to the store open for us. "What a gentleman," I winked at him. Gavin smirked and slipped his hand into mine, "Why thank you." "Alright love birds, we got a mission to take care of," Lindsay interrupted. "Where to first?" I asked. She started to walk down an aisle Gavin and I followed. "Gav go get a cart," she nodded to Gavin who did as he was told, "Michael, grab that crib up there." I reached up and grabbed the box she was pointing at. "Oh this one's cute," I exclaimed and she nodded. Gavin raced back with the cart and I put the box in it. We continued to look for stuff, and tossed whatever Lindsay asked us to in the cart. It was started to pile up a bit, but we had the money for it now.

 


	58. Baby Steps

After Lindsay helped us pick out everything, we went to drop her off back at her house. "Don't forget to paint that room. The weird greenish color is just gross," she had to say before getting out of the car. I started to drive Gavin and I back to our house. "I can't believe she made us spend five hours shopping," Gavin groaned. I chuckled, "I'm not complaining. She helped us pick it out. I wouldn't have even known what the hell a breast pump was." Gavin looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "It's literally in the name, Micoo." "In my defense, I was still confused about the toys," I argued. I pulled the car into the driveway and we got out and walked to the back of the car. "You get the door and I'll start grabbing stuff," I said to Gavin, tossing him the keys. He went off towards the front door while I popped open the trunk. I decided to grab the crib first and pile some of the bags we got on it before walking into the house and towards the spare room.

We had everything out of the car after a second trip, but we had to move it all into our room so we could set it up the nursery to paint. We had to put a plastic cover over the carpet. "Do you want to start painting?" Gavin tilted his head at me. I walked up to him, "Why don't we. It's still daylight outside." Gavin smiled and grabbed two paint rollers. I poured the apparently lilac colored paint into the paint and started to dip my paint roller in it. Gavin did the same and we started painting. "Let's make a bet. If I can paint this wall faster than you, you have to do anything I say and vice versa," I explained. Gavin stuck his hand out at me and I shook it. We went back to the walls we were painting, I shouted "GO" and we started to paint. Good thing this paint was a one-coat coverage. I beat Gavin by two seconds. I sat my paint roller down right before he did and turned to look at the room. All the walls were painted and looked good.

I walked over to Gavin with a smirk on my face. He was half-frowning. "Looks like I won," I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "What do you want me to do?" Gavin crossed his arms. "How about we start off easy. You make us dinner while I set up the crib? And we'll go from there," I leaned forward and quickly pressed out lips together. Gavin smirked before walking off to the kitchen. I pulled the plastic off the floor and threw it away before dragging the box the crib was in into the nursery. I snagged some tools out of the hall closet before I ripped open the box and started to pull out the pieces. I skimmed through the instructions and started to piece things together. I had it standing up and completely piece together, the tin bed in it too, just as Gavin walked in. "Dinner's ready," He called. I held my arms out as to show off the crib, "Would ya look at that." Gavin's eyes lit up, "Oh you finished it!" I nodded and walked over to him and smiled, "Let's go eat."

We finished eating and I helped Gav clean the dishes. When we were done with that, we started to completely set up the nursery. We added little pictures, stuffed animals, cute little dresses, diaper boxes, a changing table. I never realized how much Lindsay picked out until we set it up. She actually had up buy a rocking chair which I did sit it because it was oddly comfortable. Gavin laid down on the floor in the middle of the room. "We need a name," he blurted out. "What?" I questioned, rocking the chair back and forth. "For the baby," he explained. "Shit, we didn't even pick out a name," I lightly hit myself on the forehead. "How about we name her Lily," Gavin suggested. "That works, I like it, but what about a middle name?" I added. Gavin yawned which made me yawn. I looked around the room. There was a bunch of roses on the blanket in the crib. I started to think back into family names. _When my dad was being a drunken ass, my mom would send Anthony and I over to our neighbor Marie. She was like a second mom to me._

"Marie," I blurted out, not even realizing I said it out loud. "That's cute," Gavin said. "Wa- Wh- Oh. Yeah," I leaned back in the chair. "Lily Marie Jones," Gavin said. He sat up and smiled, "I like it." I nodded, "Me too." Gavin got up and grabbed my hands, pulling me out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. "We're going to be dads, Micoo. Can you believe it?" I rested my head on his chest, "We're too clumsy to be dads." Gavin moved one of his hands up and pressed it between my shoulder blades, "All dads are clumsy. At least you'll be the best dad." I smiled, "You're gonna be a great dad too, Gav." He planted a kiss on the top of my head, "I love you so much." "I love you more," I tightened the hug for a second, "We're gonna be so clueless." "I still remember somethings from when I lived with Geoff," Gavin noted, starting to sway us side to side.

We almost immediately filmed a Versus when we got to work the next morning. Lindsay walked in on us filming and decided to stay for the video. I forgot we didn't tell the viewers that she was pregnant until we finished filming, but I didn't think it would be a big issue. "So did you guys think of a name?" she asked Gavin and I. "Lily Marie Jones," Gavin piped up. "Oh that's cute!" Lindsay smiled, "I've gotta get back to work, though. Bye!" We waved at her and went back to whatever Geoff was going to have us do. We filmed a couple of videos, had a lunch break, filmed some more, and went home. "We're going to have to do like turns when the baby comes," I said when we were in the car. "What do you mean?" Gavin questioned. "Who has to stay home and who g-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing, "Pick it up for me?" Gavin nodded and answered the phone for me, "Hello? Oh hey Denise!"


	59. Dads To Be

It was around six in the morning and I happened to be up to get a glass of water. It'd been weeks since Lindsay's appointment and she was due any time. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen from the living room, I saw a spider run towards me. "OH FUCK NO," I shouted and jumped on the couch. _I do not like spiders._ I looked around for it and saw it climb up on the couch, "NOPE." I jumped over to the coffee table which only resulted in me pushing the couch back, which pulled on the rug, causing me to slip and fall face first on the floor. I didn't even mind that and just scrambled to get on the coffee table. My cheek felt like someone took a cheese grater to it, probably because I scratched it on the rug. I heard a door creak open and Gavin walked out rubbing his eyes, "What ha- Why are you on the coffee table?" I pointed at the couch, "There's a big ass spider and it came after me." "Micoo, I'm pretty sure the spider did not come after y-" "Kill it," I demanded.

Gavin tossed his hands up and grabbed a shoe from next to the door before walking over, smashing the spider and cleaning off the shoe. He walked over to me and held a hand out to help me off the coffee table, "What happened to your face? It's bleeding." I reached my hand up and touched my cheek, pulling my hand back into view and seeing a tiny bit of blood on it, "It's a war wound. I told you it came after me." Gavin chuckled and dragged me to the bathroom, "You're very energetic this morning." I shrugged. Gavin took out the med kit and started to patch up my cheek. "We might as well just get ready for wo-" Gavin's phone started ringing and interrupted him. He went to go pick it up so I put the med kit away and walked into the bedroom to change. I remembered that conversation Gavin had with my mom a while back in the car. He told me she said to tell her whenever the baby came and she'd fly down here and watch her for us during the day.

"Lindsay, tell me you're joking," Gavin looked surprised. I pulled on my blue-jeans and slipped on an old Let's Play shirt. "Of course we're coming! We'll meet you there and I'll call everyone. Jesus Christ," Gavin moved fast and changed into presentable clothing and hung up the phone. "What was th-" "Lindsay's in labor!" Gavin interrupted. It felt like time sort of stopped after Gavin said that, "Fuck." He snatched my phone for me and we put our shoes on. I grabbed the car keys and drove Gavin and I to the hospital he said to go to. He managed to call whoever Lindsay wanted to be there while we were in the car. We rushed over to the front desk and I caught the lady's attention, "Hi, yeah. We're here to see Lindsay Tuggey. She's in labor with our kid so can you tell us what room?" The lady held up her pointer finger at me and clicked away at her computer, "Room 130, west wing." "Thanks," I muttered before Gavin rushed me to her room.

Lindsay was laying on the hospital bed with sweat on her face. Barbara, Steffie, and Mica were already in the room. "Listen to me Jones. You fucking owe me for this kid," Lindsay snapped, making me giggle. I saw the girls giggling too. Lindsay shot glances to them and they stopped. I looked at the only nurse in the room and whispered something to her, "Did you give her any medicine?" The nurse smiled and nodded, "Full doses. Are you the husband?" I almost burst out in laughter and pointed to Gavin, "That's my husband. She's our friend that's just carrying our kid for us." The nurse nodded, "Oh that's sweet of her!" I nodded back, "Isn't i-" Lindsay groaned and interrupted us, "If one more fucking contraction comes I'm gonna kick someone's ass." The nurse placed a wet cloth on Lindsay's forehead, "You're at eight centimeters, dear. It's gonna be a little while." Lindsay groaned and braced herself for what I assumed was another contraction.

After an hour or two, Lindsay was at ten centimeters. The nurse wheeled her off to the delivery room while we all waited in the original room. Gavin and I sat and talked to the girls and I started to get extremely nervous and I knew Gavin was too. I was holding his hand and could feel his heartbeat. I zoned out and paid attention to his heartbeat. I remembered Gavin's slight issue with being in charge of things, like, he wasn't bad at it, he just gets anxious. I liked being in charge most of the time because it gave me something to think about other than my- _Fuck what was that word the stupid therapist called me when I was twelve._ Schizophrenia, _yeah that's right._ It's such a thrown-around word now that I forgot about it. "Earth to Michael," Mica waved a hand in front of me and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her and then to everyone in the room.

Gavin squeezed my hand and I looked over at him. "Are you as scared about this as I am?" He whispered. I nodded and squeezed his hand back. Barbara stood up, "I'm gonna go snag some snack out of the vending machine, who wants something?" "Surprise us," I nodded to her and she nodded back, "Anyone wanna come with?" Mica and Steffie stood up and followed her out. Gavin and I were left alone in the room. He leaned his head on my shoulder, "We don't know anything about raising a child, Micoo. What if we slip up?" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "Not one parent every knows how to raise their kids at first, Gavvy." Gavin sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved himself so he could burry his face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his back, "We're going to have to best damn kid out there." I heard Gavin chuckle and I tightened the hug for a second.


	60. Welcome To The World

  
A nurse rushed in and called Gavin and I to the delivery room saying Lindsay was calling for us. We followed her, leaving the girls to wait outside the door. There were doctors rushing around. Lindsay grabbed my hand and squeezed it and man did I think she would break it. Gavin held on to my other hand, but wasn't squeezing it as hard as Lindsay. "You're almost there Lindsay just a couple more pushes," one of the doctors said. Lindsay pushed when the doctor ordered, but didn't let go of my hand. She let out a long, needed breath when she heard crying. "We're just gonna get her cleaned up and then you can hold her, alright?" The doctor nodded to us and I saw he was the same doctor who was there for Lindsay's appointments. Gavin wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Lindsay smiled at us, "I want so many freaking cheeseburgers when they leave me eat. Buy out McDonalds if you have to." I chuckled, "I'll try." A nurse walked over to Lindsay, the baby swaddled in a pink cloth. Lindsay pointed to me and the nurse handed her to me.

I held her in my arms and looked down at her. She was adorable and had beautiful blue eyes and chubby cheeks. She stopped crying and snuggled up to me. I smiled, "Welcome to the world, baby girl." Gavin placed a hand on my back and his other on the baby, "She's beautiful." I honestly felt on the verge of tears, but they were happy tears this time. Gavin kissed my cheek. "Let's let Linds hold her," I smiled. Gavin nodded and I handed the baby to Lindsay. "Do you have a name for her yet?" A nurse asked us, holding a birth certificate along with a pen. "You write it, Micoo. You're handwriting is neater," Gavin chuckled. The nurse handed me the paper and the pen. I wrote down Lily Marie Jones and signed on one of the lines, Gavin signed on the other, and the doctor signed on the last. The girls walked in and had huge grins on their face, "Where is she?" Lindsay sat up and let them hold her while Gavin and I stood back and clung to each other. "What'd you guys name her?" Mica asked. "Lily," Gavin answered with a smile.

Once the doctor's took Lily to do whatever they do to the babies after birth, we never really found out, the doctor said Lindsay could eat something. "We're gonna go get you those cheeseburgers, Linds," I chuckled. "Oh god, thank you. I'm starving," she smiled and sat herself up a bit more. Gavin followed me out of the room and down stairs to the lobby where they had a McDonalds in the building. I ordered three cheeseburgers for Lindsay, a thing of large fries for me, and chicken nuggets for Gavin. We walked back into the room and Lindsay's eye lit up. I tossed her the cheeseburgers she wanted and she devoured them. I ate my fries while Gavin ate his chicken nuggets, but we shared some of our food with the girls. "You guys can leave and go to work if you like," Lindsay said to them. They smiled and said their goodbyes before heading off to work. "Thank you, Lindsay. This really means a lot to us," Gavin spoke up. Lindsay smiled, "Aw it's not big deal guys. I just shoved a kid out of me for you, nothing too big." I chuckled at her answer, Lindsay and Gavin chuckled too.

Lindsay was released a day later and we were allowed to take Lily home then too. It felt weird, having Lily, but it was a good kind of weird. Gavin sat in the back with Lily in her car seat. I drove us home. She looked so exhausted so we put her to bed once we got home. Gavin sat up the baby monitor and we kept it with us wherever we went. I snuck into the kitchen to call my mom. "Hey mom. Don't freak out," I greeted. _"Michael, honey. I haven't talked to you since the uh- Did the baby come?"_ She flipped the subject. I leaned on the counter, "She did, mom. She's lovely. We named her Lily Marie." I could here my mom let out a small chuckle, _"That's a lovely name. I bet Gavin picked the first name, huh?"_ "Yeah," I nodded even though she couldn't see. _"If you have room for me, I'll fly down and help you out. The house is empty now so it'd be nice to have someone to take care of,"_ my mom spoke softly. "Yeah, we've got room. We can just clean out the old office room. But what happened to um- To dad?" I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I heard my mom sigh, _"He moved away, left everything in my name. Said he felt like a fucking fool for what he did and he couldn't stand to see my face so sad."_

At the end of the call, my mom managed to buy herself a one-way ticket down to Austin that left tomorrow morning. I got Gavin to quietly help me clean out the old office, which we set up, but actually never used and we set up the bed that was originally in the guest room, that was now the nursery for Lily. Lily only woke us up twice that night, once because she was hungry and the other time because her diaper was dirty. I got Gavin to changed her diaper instead of me, but it wasn't easy. We stayed up until two before actually going to bed. I cuddled up to Gavin and wrapped my arm around his waist. "What time does your mom get in?" Gavin yawned out. "Six. I'll pick her up and you can watch Lily," I kissed his forehead. "Good night, love," Gavin kissed my forehead too. "Good night, hubby," I yawned this time before shutting my eyes. The baby monitor went off and Lily's cries woke me up. "I got it," I said, pushing Gavin back down on the bed. I got up and walked into her room. I went to feed her, but she wasn't hungry and she didn't need a diaper change. I just picked her up and bounced her a bit. When that didn't work, I sat in the rocking chair we bought and rocked it, singing a lullaby to her. She felt asleep as I was singing and Gavin showed up in the door way with a smile. I sat Lily back in her crib before going back to bed with Gavin.


	61. Geoff Kicked Us Out

I waited at the doors of the airport, half watching my car waiting behind me so it wouldn't get towed. I heard the muttering of curse word and turned to meet me mom. She got thinner, like way thinner and not in a good way. I reached my arms out and pulled her into a hug. She kissed my cheek before I opened the passenger's side door for her, closing it when we got in, and put all her suitcases in the back. I got in the driver's seat and started heading home. "How was your first night with the baby?" My mom tried to make small talk. "Actually not the bad. She woke us up at like two in the fucking morning, but I got her to go back to bed quickly," I answered. "What'd ya do?" She leaned back in her seat. "I just sat in the stupid rocking chair Lindsay made us get and sang to her," I explained. She smiled, "I always loved it when you sang." I huffed, "I'm not even that good." My mom started laughing, "The hell you are! You won the state talent show in elementary school!" "It was the county talent show, but that doesn't even count," I argued.

I took my mom's things into the room she would be staying in. Gavin came out to greet her. "Now where's my grandbaby?" She smiled. Gavin led her into Lily's room and I followed behind them. My mom immediately went to pick her up, seeing as she was awake, "She's adorable! Look at those cute chubby cheeks." Gavin nudged me in the arm, "We gotta head to work, love." I nodded, "Hey mom. Gav and I gotta get going." My mom waved us off, "I know where everything's at. Get going boys. I love you both!" "Love you too mom," I said while walking off. Gavin smiled, "Love you too, Denise." Gavin rushed my out of the door and into the car. "Woah, Gav. What are you in a rush for?" I said as I got in the driver's seat. "Geoff called me and he said it was urgent," Gavin answered. I pulled the car out onto the road, "He was probably joking, Gav. Last time he called me for an urgent meeting he was trying to make us eat a fucking sub." Gavin was jumpy the whole ride and clung to me when we walked into the building anyways. I wrapped my arm around his waist to reassure him.

Gavin and I walked into the office and relaxed at our desks. Geoff wasn't even there. "See, Gav? He's not even here," I rubbed his hand. Gavin relaxed a bit only to jump up when Geoff ran into the room with a mic and shouted, "GO!" Gavin honestly fell out of his chair. I helped him up, but turned to whoever was holding the camera, "You got that, right?" They nodded and I saw it was Caleb. "Damn, Gavin. What's got you all jumpy?" Geoff chuckled. Gavin flipped him off. "Load up your Xboxes dickbags," Geoff ordered. All of us did as he said and listened to what he wanted us to do. Jeremy ended up winning because he was quick to jump at the controller. Gavin's Xbox had like fifty-thousand updates to do. I only had to mark one game off to win. Jack didn't come to work today, and Ryan just gave up because his controller died. Jeremy jumped at the opportunity to place a star sticker on his section of the board. We booed at him for having an unfair advantage, but he just flipped us off. Caleb left with the camera after that to go edit.

"Hey what's got you all jumpy today, hubby?" I leaned my head on Gavin's shoulder. "I might've played a scary game while you were gone," Gavin whimpered. "Nothing bad will happen to you Gav. It was just a game," I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, but I'm still scared," Gavin frowned. "Don't be. I'm here," I kissed his cheek. "You guys are gross," Jeremy joked. I flipped him off, "At least we don't make videos of our cats." Jeremy fake gasped, "Cats are cuter than you." I hissed at him, "How's that for cute?" Gavin tugged on my shirt and I looked at him, "We have to film a Play Pals before the fans think we forgot them." I nodded, "Yeah, okay. Ryan said he has a game for us, so we'll play that." Gavin nodded and called Ryan over to set up the game. We used my computer because it was some stupid flash game. "If this breaks my computer, I'll kick your ass," I said to Ryan who just laughed and sat back down. Gavin and I started up our recording stuff, along with the game and began filming. Of course, it was a scary game. "I hate Ryan a lot more right now," Gavin groaned. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders while we played. Gavin got scared at all the jump scares and I laughed at him. Then then ending came up, which I was guessing was the scariest part, and it was. Gavin fell out of his chair which caused me to fall out of mine. The other guys fell into a fit of laughter and that's how we ended the video.

We filmed one Let's Play before Geoff pulled Gavin and I aside. "What's up Geoff?" Gavin asked, his head tilted. "You guys should take the week off, family leave. Just to watch over your kid," Geoff gave us a sweet smile. "Thanks, Geoff, but my mom's in town helping us out," I said. Geoff shook his head and gave us his signature 'Are You Kidding Me?' look, "Go home, Jones." "Alright, alright," Gavin sighed and tossed his hands up. I loved how he answered to my last name now. "Go get your stuff and don't come back until Friday," Geoff patted us on the backs. Gavin and I went back into the office to get our stuff. "Geoff's kickin' us out guys," I said. "See you guys on Friday," Gavin added. "Good luck with the kid," Ryan called out to us. I gave him a thumbs up before walking to my car with Gavin. I started the car and drove us home. "I bet your mum dressed Lily up in one of those dresses we have," Gavin smiled at the thought. I smiled too.

My mom did dress Lily up in a pink dress with a tutu like bottom and man was it cute. I took a picture of her on my phone. "Why are you guys home so early?" My mom, who was relaxing on the couch asked. "You remember our boss, Geoff, right?" I asked and she nodded. "He put us on family leave for a week," Gavin explained. My mom nodded, "Oh okay. Well I made dinner for you boys. It's in the oven if you want any." We nodded and immediately went to get us some food. It was lasagna. Gavin and I ate at the little breakfast bar and talked. My mom came into the kitchen to grab some water. "Why don't you go out somewhere while Gav and I watch Lily?" I suggested to my mom. "Oh sweetie, I know what it's like to have a kid. You're going to need all the alone time you can get. I'll watch her, you two go out," my mom smiled at us. "Yeah, that's the point. You've had enough with kids. Go take a break," Gavin smiled at her after he scarfed down his plate of lasagna. "You don't want me to hang out with my grandchild?" My mom frowned. "Oh no, here we go," I chuckled. My mom ended up getting what she wanted after she planned an excited day for Gavin and I tomorrow.


	62. The Big Bear

  
Gavin and I got woken up around three in the morning by Lily's cries. I went to go see what was wrong, but my mom walked past the room of the door of the room and stopped me, "Go to bed sweetie. I got this." I just yawned and went back to bed. Gavin pulled me close to him as we both went back to bed. When we actually woke up six hours later, we got dressed quickly and my mom called us out to eat breakfast. She had made eggs, bacon, and sausage. "You boys eat and go out to an arcade," She smiled and slipped me two one-hundred dollar bills. I pushed it back at her, "We aren't taking your money. We have enough." Gavin nodded to back me up. My mom just pushed it back at us, "Michael, I know how hard to us to raise a kid. I know how much money it takes. Would you take it if I said it was an early birthday gift?" If I said no she'd probably sigh and walk away with the old 'I never get listened to' excuse. I sighed, "Alright, fine. You got me." I handed my plate to Gavin who cleaned them off and stuck them in the dishwasher. "Let me go put this in my wallet and get my phone and then we can leave," I patted Gavin on his back, grabbed the money, and headed towards the bedroom.

I took my wallet off the nightstand and stuck the money in it. I walked into the bathroom and put in my contacts after stuffing my wallet, and phone, in my back pocket. I heard Gavin talking to my mom out in the kitchen so I snuck into Lily's room to say goodbye. She was awake and had a big, cute grin on her face. "Hey baby, aw look how cute you are," I pick her up and held her above my head for a second before bringing her down to cradle her in my arms. "Daddy's gonna go out with your other Daddy and possibly some friends. You stay here and be good to grandma, alright?" She went to hold my thumb with her tiny hand and I swear it was the cutest thing ever until she said her first word. I almost dropped her, but I didn't. Her cute little baby voice that was just started to put letters together said "dada". A smile grew on my face and I heard a gawking noise and turned to the door. Gavin was standing there with his phone out. "Micoo she called you Dada! She actually said something!" Gavin walked over and kissed my cheek before kissing Lily's forehead. Lily yawned so I kissed her forehead too and set her back in her crib. Gavin walked out of the room with me in tow.

We said our goodbyes to my mom before hopping in my car. We waited in the driveway for a minute though, so I could check something on my phone. "I can't believe you used baby talk and I caught it on camera," Gavin chuckled. I shushed him, "You've done it too! Now hush so I can call Ray." "Wot are you calling him for?" I flailed my hand out at him and held my phone up to my ear, "Hey Ray." "Hey dude! What's up?" "Not much. Gav and I were about to head out to the arcade. Do you and Tina wanna tag along?" "Hell yeah! The one by the mall?" "Yep." "We'll meet you there in like an hour dude." "See ya," I said and hung up. "Aw yes! Bloody Ray's coming?" Gavin cheered. I nodded and started to drive to the arcade. Gavin was reading something pretty intensely on his phone. "Whatcha reading there, buddy?" I asked as I pulled up to a red stop light. "Did you know people write stories about us?" He looked over at me and looked on the verge of laughter. "Yeah, they do it for like every freaking person on the internet basically. It's called fan fiction dude," I chuckled. That hit Gavin's 'button' and he broke out in laughter. I had to focus on driving again as the light turned green.

"OH god, Micoo. There's one and it's just ace! It's so detailed, but so hilarious. Apparently we've got a dog and we moved to a two-story house," Gavin exclaimed. I smirked, "That actually sounds ideal. Just wait till you get to the fucking like - the ones where they start shipping themselves with us it's great. I read this one and it got up to like fifty-five chapters and my god. It was about how this girl's character was your little sister and she and I got married and had a kid and it was so well written that I couldn't stop laughing." Gavin chuckled, "OH! Take a right turn up here!" I switched lanes and pulled into a strip mall parking lot. I saw the giant red sign for the arcade and pulled up to it, finding the best spot. Gavin and I got out and I locked the car before we waited at the entrance of the building for Ray and Tina. Ray ran up to us while Tina walked behind him shaking her head and grinning. Gavin hugged Ray and I jumped into it. "It's a lads reunion!" Gavin shouted. Ray chuckled, "Man I missed you guys. We haven't talked in months. What's new?" I shrugged, "We had a baby." Ray looked flabbergasted, "How did- What?"

After we explained the whole baby story, we greeted Tina before barging into the building and buying a shit ton of tokens. We hit all the games we could and got as many tickets as possible.   
"Hey love, lookie what I got," Gavin smirked at me, holding an armful of tickets. "Damn, Gav. Where'd you win all of those?" I turned to him. He just shrugged and I picked up all my tickets. "Let's go cash all this in and get stuff," Gavin led me over to the front desk where we cashed everything in. I got a lot of candy and bunch of silly string to mess with Gavin. Gavin got one of the biggest stuffed bear for Lily which was adorable. He kissed my cheek before putting our stuff in the car. Ray and Tina came back over to us, Ray holding eight stuffed animals and Tina walking around with a mystery box. "Hey guys, wanna hit some laser tag?" They nodded and Tina spoke up, "We're going to put this stuff in the car and meet you there!" I nodded and watched them walk out the door. Gavin came back a second later and pulled me into a hug, picking me off the ground. I gave him a funny look, but kissed his forehead before he put me down, "What was that about?" Gavin pointed to Ray standing at the door with a camera and twenty bucks in his hand, "He bet me I couldn't lift you up."


	63. Lazer Tag

"Wow Ray. I bet _you_ couldn't lift me up," I teased. Tina chuckled behind Ray as he stomped over to me and picked me up, almost dropping me. Gavin swatted at him. I chuckled. "Hey who wants to play laser tag?" Tina chirped pointing to the laser tag room. "Hell yeah! Let's do it," I cheered and dragged Gavin over there. Ray and Tina followed behind us, holding hands as well. We managed to just get a room for the four of it and booked it for a couple of hours. There weren't really teams, just everyone for themselves. I snuck up behind Gavin and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He jumped and squawked, but calmed down when he knew it was me. I let go of him and held out my hand, "Truce?" Gavin shook it, "Truce." I smirked, "Now let's kick Ray's ass." I heard Tina scream and my head shot in the direction of the noise, "Dammit Ray! How could you?" "One down, two to go. Sorry babe," I heard Ray say before a chuckle. Tina sat back in one of the 'safety zones' and waited. I pointed my laser gun out the open side of the space Gavin and I were in. I made sure it was clear before running to a new space and calling Gavin over. We did that a couple of times until I could see Ray.

Gavin tripped over his fucking shoelace and Ray shot him. "Avenge me, Micoo!" Gavin called out as he went to go sit next to Tina. "Ray I'm gonna fucking demolish you," I shouted. "Not if I get you first," Ray shouted back. I listened to his footsteps and heard him come up behind me so I shot him. "MOGAR WINS AGAIN BITCHES!" Tina and Gavin chuckled and Gavin came over to plant a kiss on my cheek. We all headed back to the 'safety zone' where we got reloaded and started the game again. Surprisingly, Gavin won the next round. Then I started to miss Lily and I could tell Gavin did too. "Hey guys I think Gav and I are gonna head home," I noted. Ray and Tina nodded. "Yeah, go home to your little girl," Tina smiled. We said our goodbyes Gavin and I got in our car and headed home. When we got home, I sat the keys on the table and went to call out for my mom, but she rushed over a shushed me, "I just fed her and put her down for a nap." Gavin helped me carry all of the stuff we won into the house. I put my stuff on the counter. Gavin and I snuck into Lily's room extremely quietly so we could leave the bear in there. She woke up and flailed her arms at us. Gavin sat the bear down and walked over to the crib to pick her up.

He bounced her a bit and she kept tugging on his shirt. I smiled at the sight of them together. I wrapped my arm around his waist and Lily squeezed my thumb. Lily giggled and my smile widen. Gavin made one of his weird noises and turned towards me, "She's so cute." I saw a flash of light and turned towards the door. My mom had taken a picture of us, "I'm keeping that one." Lily yawned so Gavin kissed her head and put her down to sleep again. We walked out of the room and quietly shut the door and went into the kitchen with my mom. She had made two homemade pepperoni pizzas that she pulled out of the oven. "Oh that smells amazing," Gavin awed and sat down at the breakfast bar. I went into the kitchen to help my mom plate the food. We poured drinks for the three of us and sat down at the table to eat. "So boys. What did you guys do?" My mom asked. "Well we went out to the arcade with Ray and his girlfriend Tina and we kicked ass at laser tag," I explained. Gavin chuckled, "Micoo avenged me after Ray got me." I smirked and my mom chuckled. We finished both pizzas that my mom made.

Gavin and I stayed up for a little bit after dinner. My mom had texted me that picture she took of us right before she went to bed. Gavin snuggled up next to me on the couch. I tweeted the picture with the caption _'Loving our new family, can't wait to see the adventures we get into'_ and I tagged Gavin in it. His phone buzzed and he checked it, "Aw Micoo. That's adorable." I smirked and my phone buzzed and I checked it to see Gavin liked and retweeted it as did thousands of other people. I saw someone had replied to the tweet asking what the baby's name was. I tweeted back 'The big on is Gavin and the cute little one is Lily.' I chuckled at that reply and kissed the top of Gavin's head. Gavin yawned and I could feel him starting to fall asleep. We had already changed into pajamas so I just picked him up and carried him into our room. I laid him down on the bed before I snuck into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I turned off the light before I cuddled up next to Gavin. "Goodnight, love," Gavin cooed. "Goodnight, hubby," I said back before we both fell asleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the 'laser' in the chapter title is purposely misspelled. It's got that Lazer Team aesthetic!


	64. Smile Like You Mean It

Do you ever think too much? Like everything is going swimmingly, but it's quiet and you have time to think about your life, but then you overthink it? I do. I do it a lot. In fact, I'm doing it right now. Gavin and I went back to work today, my mom watching over Lily. We were filming a Let's Watch, actually. Ryan was playing so I was sitting back. Gavin went off because he was doing the podcast.  Jack was home sick. Jeremy was sitting next to me, freaking out as Ryan ran through the game. Geoff was sort of cowering next to Jeremy since we were playing a scary game. I was left to think. I thought about Gavin and how stressed he must be with Lily. He was never good with authority. I thought about my mom and how I pulled her out of whatever she was doing back home to take care of my kid. I thought about Lindsay and how I put her through the stress of child birth for my own good. I thought about Geoff and how I'm constantly stressing him out. I could walk out right now and probably jump off a building and make everyone's life stress free, but I can't now. Now I have a kid. The voices were stronger than a baby. _They were stronger than me._

I ran my hands along my pants pocket and felt the shape of my pocket knife I carried around everywhere. One couldn't hurt. "Ryan, as much as I'd like to see you fuck up again, I've gotta take a bathroom break," I blurted. "It's okay bud. You drank like eight things of beer before this. I probably won't pass anyways," Ryan replied as I headed towards the bathroom. I was shaky, I knew it. My hands weren't staying still. I managed to get there without being stopped by anyone. I locked the bathroom door behind me and took out my pocket knife. I pressed the blade against my wrist and slid it across all my old scars. I flinched at the pain, but it honestly wasn't anything I've felt before. I did it twice after that and was about to do it a second time when someone knocked on the door. "Occupied," I called out. I turned on the sink and washed my wrist before cleaning my knife off and shoving it in my pocket. I hid my wrist behind my back and opened the door. "Oh hey Gav. Podcast over already?" He smiled and nodded, "Ryan and the boys ended the video right after you left too. Perfect timing for the two of us. I'm just gonna use the restroom and we can go home, alright?" I nodded, "Sounds good."

I rushed back to the Achievement Hunter office and quickly threw on my jacket. "What's with the jacket, bud? It's like a thousand degrees outside," Geoff said as he walked in behind me and made me jump. I hid my arms behind my back, "Gavin and I were uh- about to leave and I was too lazy to carry it." My voice went higher at the end. Geoff raised an eyebrow at me, "Was that a question?" "Uh, no?" I answered and raised my eyebrow back. Ryan and Jeremy left so it was now just me and Geoff. "Look if you did it again, you can tell me. You're like a son to me," Geoff placed an arm on my shoulder. _I couldn't keep a secret from him, honestly._   I looked down though, "I'm sorry." Geoff squeezed my shoulder, "It's okay, Michael. It really is. Be strong for Lily." Gavin came jogging in, "Did I miss something?" Geoff removed his hand from my shoulder, "Man to man talk." I chuckled when Gavin looked hurt, "Why wasn't I invited?" "You aren't a real man," I joked. Gavin frowned and punched me lightly in the arm, "Rude." I kissed his cheek, "Does that make up for it?" Gavin smirked, "A little." Geoff pushed us out the door, "Go home losers. You've got a kid to watch."

Gavin and I went home after that. He started talking about the what happened on the podcast while I was driving, but stopped talking about it, "Hey what's that red stain on your sleeve? It wasn't there before." I glanced at my sleeve and froze. _Make an excuse fast, Michael._   "It's uh- Geoff spilled something on it while I was in the bathroom. He- That's what we were talking about when you came in," I was mentally hitting myself for such a terrible excuse. "Oh, will it come out?" Gavin asked. I shrugged. I pulled into our driveway and walked inside with Gavin. "Mom, we're home," I called out. My mom stuck her arm up and I looked down to see her on the living room floor with Lily and a camera. "What are you doing?" Gavin asked. "I'm trying to get her to walk," my mom answered. "Don't do anything until I get back," I said and rushed off to the bedroom. I covered my cuts and put on a grey long sleeve shirt and some sleep pants. Gavin was sitting on the floor next to my mom so I sat down next to them. My mom was trying to stand Lily up and have her walk towards Gavin, who was holding the camera.

"Come here, Lily. Come to daddy," I smiled and held out my arms. My mom lifted Lily up and she started to walk towards me. My mom looked surprised and Gavin followed her with the camera. She fell into my arms and I bounced her up and down. "How did you get her to do it so quickly? I've been trying for hours," my mom let out a yawn. I smiled and shrugged, "I'm magical." Gavin chuckled and handed the camera back to my mom. He came over and snuggled up next to me. "I love you, Micoo," Gavin cooed. "I love you too, Gavvy," I answered back. My mom said goodnight to us and went off to bed. I stood up, along with Gavin next to me and Lily in my arms, and carried her to her crib. I rocked her a bit before laying her down so she could sleep. Gavin grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom. Gavin changed into pajamas and laid down in the bed. I curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "What did you use?" Gavin's sleepy voice asked. "What do you mean?" I asked back. Gavin sighed, "On your arm." _How did he know?_   "I didn't use anything?" I questioned. Gavin just sighed again. "I'm sorry," I muttered. Gavin just snuggled up closer to me and kissed my neck.


	65. I've Been Dreaming (Part One)

"Hey Michael, wake up. Your mom's taking Lily out today," Gavin shook my arm. I groaned and opened my eyes to look at him. Gavin smiled, "Hey. You should stay home and rest today. I felt your forehead and it felt like you had fever." "Really?" I asked, still groggy from just waking up. Gavin nodded and kissed my forehead, "I have to go to work so you stay home. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and turned over. I wasn't feeling sick. _Maybe Gavin is making me come to my senses._ I shrugged. _Free day off of work, right?_ "I'll see you soon, love. Don't do anything I wouldn't want you too," Gavin smiled and pressed his lips against mine. "Bye," I muttered out as he left. I heard the front door open and close. The car didn't start so I assumed Gavin was walking. I pushed myself out of bed and got in the shower. When I got out, I started to feel that fever Gavin was talking out. My stomach did a flip and I groaned. I'll make myself some soup and maybe take some medicine. I walked into the living room and took a throw blanket off the couch and draped it around my shoulders before putting on some chicken noodle soup.

While the soup was cooking, I looked through the medicine cabinet for something to take. I found the right bottle and took two before going back into the kitchen to check on my soup. It was about done so I took out a bowl to put it in. I sat down on the couch, legs crossed, blanket around my shoulders, and my bowl of soup in my lap. I turned on the TV and watched whatever was on. I cleaned out bowl when I was done and went back to the couch. I started to feel worse than earlier. Extremely worse. I felt like I was going to throw up so I rushed to the bathroom. To no surprise, I did end up throwing up and not to sound disgusting or anything, but it didn't look normal. There was blood in it. I stumbled around to find my phone to call Gavin. "Come on, come on. Pick up, Gav- Gavin!" I half-shouted when he picked up. _"Hey, love. Is everything okay?"_ I started to feel dizzy, "N-No. I just threw up." _"That's a good sign right?"_ "Blood. There was blood in it," I explained and heard Gavin drop something. Then I heard the other guys yelling. "G-Gavin?" _"I'm coming home right now."_ I heard shuffling, then doors slamming open. "Get home soon, please. I'm getting dizzy," I blurted.

I hung up and leaned against the wall. How could I not feel sick an hour ago, but be throwing up blood? I went to throw up again and felt even more dizzy. What the hell is wrong with me? My vision started to get blurry and I started to panic. _Is this what I get for being selfish? Am I going to die?_ I fell out of consciousness for a moment. When I regained it, Gavin was picking me up in his arms and rushing me into a car. Geoff was shaking my head trying to keep me awake. I tried to say something, but I couldn't get words out. "H-He just had a fever this morning, Geoff. Nothing else. He wasn't even feeling bad. How can he be this sick?" Gavin sounded like he was crying, but my hearing was muffled. I caught glimpses of myself sitting in Gavin's lap and Geoff hauling ass to a hospital. Gavin held me tighter, "Dammit, Michael Jones. Don't you leave me. Not yet, not like this." The car stopped extremely quickly and Gavin picked me up again and rushed me into what I as guessing was a hospital. Geoff yelled at a nurse to get me a doctor while Gavin held onto me. I started wake up a bit more, but felt something jab at my side and I winced. I got taken way from Gavin and immediately rushed into some room before I blacked out again.

When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed, the bright lights blinding me. I didn't feel sick anymore, but my neck felt like someone was squeezing it. I felt extremely confused. I went to look down, but my chin was stopping by something foam. I reached my left arm up to touch what felt like a neck brace. Now I was really confused. I heard a monitor start beeping a bit faster and something get lifted off the bed I was on. "Micoo? You're awake! Oh my god!" I tilted my head as much as the brace would let me and saw a familiar, dusty blonde, almost brown, haired Brit with the most wonderful blue-green eyes that looked blotchy and red. "G-Gavin?" My voice came out really hoarse and it startled me. Gavin smiled and nodded, "They told me you wouldn't wake up. They said the rope cut the oxygen to your brain and you wouldn't wake up, but you did." Rope? A nurse came rushing in, a doctor on her tail. "He's awake! It's a miracle," the nurse smiled. The doctor went to examine me. He tugged at the neck brace and touched my neck. It surprisingly didn't hurt. "Do you feel any pain?" I shook my head. The doctor smiled and removed the brace, "That's wonderful, Mister Jones."

"So you're saying he's perfectly fine. No issues at all?" Gavin seemed confused, but not as confused as me. The doctor nodded, "It's odd, I know, but medically, he doesn't show any signs of damage. Releasing times are in an hour if you'd like to go home." I nodded slowly. "There might be a little bruising on your neck along with a hoarse voice for about a week," the doctor explained. Gavin started to cry, "That's amazing to hear. You don't even know." Gavin slid his hand into mine and squeezed it. "We'll be prescribing pain medication, along with anti-depressants for you to take," the doctor scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Gavin. "Come back in a month for a check up. Just ask for me," the doctor smiled. "I thought I did this a year ago? I thought I was in here for being sick," I questioned, my voice raspy. Gavin raised an eyebrow at me, "You did this a month ago. It put you in a coma for that long. And what are you talking about being sick?" I shrugged, "I guess I've been dreaming. It just- Oh, I've got to tell you all about it later."


	66. I've Been Dreaming (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's the last chapter of this book! Check out book two 'A Finish Puzzle'!

The doctor did release me an hour later and we picked up the pills I was prescribed. Gavin had extra clothes for me and I was grateful. Geoff came to pick us up in his car, "Hey, Michael. I was surprised to hear they let you out so early." I got into the backseat of his car next to Gavin, "I'm apparently perfectly fine. Some kind of miracle." Geoff chuckled at my voice, "That's gonna take some getting used to." "Is my mom still in town? Is Lily okay?" I asked Gavin. "Lily? Who's Lily?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "O-Our daughter," I half-whispered. I started to speak louder, "While I was out I dreamt that I woke up and we moved on. I got better and we had a kid and my br- Oh god. I have to call Anthony." Gavin handed me my phone and I quickly dialed my brother's number. He picked up after a couple of rings, "Hey little bro. What's up?" "Thank god you're alive. Please Anthony. Do not go to work anymore. Get a new job. It's too dangerous," I blurted out. Anthony chuckled, "Woah there, Michael. Slow down. I don't work at the police station anymore. I quit after I almost got shot." I sighed in relief, "Tell me you're going to take up cooking." "I am, I promise. Now I gotta go. Mom's calling." We said goodbye before hanging up. I leaned on Gavin for the rest of the ride.

Gavin wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked inside. He sat me down on the couch and snuggled with me. "So you basically just saw the future," Gavin said. I nodded, "I guess, yeah, but it felt so realistic. I'm so sorry, Gavin. I'm sorry for putting you through all this and making you take care of me and stressing you out a-" Gavin press his lips against mine to shut me up, "Don't be sorry. It's what a good boyfriend does." **_Boyfriend?_** "I thought we were married?" I questioned. Gavin chuckled, "Don't kid with me, silly boi. Neither of us have proposed yet." _But this all happened after we got married. I'm so lost._ "I uh- sorry," I muttered. "Do you want something to eat?" Gavin asked. I nodded my head, "I'm starving." Gavin chuckled and helped me up and over to the kitchen. We made some soup, surprisingly, and ate in the living room. Gavin took the bowls into the kitchen when we were done. "Do you feel like playing video games or do you want to sleep?" Gavin asked. "Video games," I answered. Gavin smiled and set up the Xbox and handed me a controller.

We played for hours. It was dark out when we stopped playing, actually. "Are we going to work tomorrow?" I asked, yawing at the end. Gavin shrugged, "Only if you want to." "Might as well," I answered. "Let's get some sleep then," Gavin held out his hand. I placed mine in it and he lead me to the bedroom. I was already in sleep-type clothes, so I brushed my teeth and laid down. Gavin brushed his teeth and changed before turning off the lights and pulling me close to him. "Goodnight, love. I'm so glad you're home," Gavin whispered and kissed my cheek. I was too tired to answer. I was the first to wake up the next morning so I got ready and woke Gavin up. He got ready too. "Do you feel like driving or do you want me to call Geoff?" He asked when we were about to leave. "Oh, I can drive," I smirked. Gavin tossed me the keys and I grabbed my jacket before getting in the car. I drove Gavin and I to work without an issue. "Hey does Meg still work here?" I asked when I pulled into a parking spot. Gavin shook his head, "She was fired after someone caught her saying those things to you. God, I'm so sorry." I brushed off his apology, "It's fine, Gav. She's gone and I'm okay."

Gavin walked with me into the office and everyone froze. "Michael?" Jeremy questioned, his eyes wide. "Uh, hi to you too," I croaked out. "Your voice, y-When did- What?" Ryan stuttered. "Voice is a long story, got out yesterday, the doctors said I was a miracle," I explained, knowing what he was asking. "We thought you were fucking dead, asshole!" Jack shouted. I stumbled back, surprised that he actually yelled. Gavin sat down and pulled me into my chair. "Sorry for not dying?" I questioned. I heard chairs creak and arms wrap around me. "Don't fucking scare us like that again, Michael," Jeremy said this time. I tried to hug all of them back, but honestly started crying. Jack yelling at me startled me and made my anxiety start up. I started to cry, but that only resulted in me getting hugged tighter. "N-No more sappy shit guys," I choked out. They let go of me, but Gavin didn't. He tried to pull me into his lap which resulted in us falling in the floor, me on top of him. "Marry me you stupid idiot," I said before pressing my lips against his. Gavin wrapped his arms around my neck and sat up with me. All the other guys had gone back to playing their video games. " Of course I will. I love you, Michael Jones." "I love you too, Gavin Free."

We all played around for the rest of the day, not really getting any work done, but it was nice. I forgot about the 'dream' I had and realized how great I really had it. These guys cared so much and thought the world of me. I thought the same of them. I was so lucky to have started working here, I was lucky to have met Gavin David Free, and I'll be lucky when he sticks by me. Gavin slipped his hand into mine as we played some random game. I squeezed his hand and smiled to myself. He squeezed my hand back and turned to look at me. I looked back at him, the smile still on my face. He leaned over and quickly pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe I ever listened to Meg's stupid words. She couldn't have been more wrong. Gavin and I were meant for each other. We were meant to stick by each other. He was meant to keep me alive and I was meant to keep him alive. He was my missing piece and I don't think anyone could love him as much as I do.  
  



End file.
